Uzumaki Destiny
by Tandrato
Summary: Dunia ninja tidak akan selamanya aman. Meskipun kelima negara besar sudah membentuk aliansi dan terlahirnya generasi bebas perang. Masa depan dunia shinobi terancam. Kali ini oleh kehadiran kekuatan sihir yang berasal dari luar. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghadapi kekuatan yang bahkan lebih tua dari Chakra itu hanyalah shinobi terkuat. Uzumaki telah ditakdirkan untuk melakukan ini.
1. Sebuah Tragedi

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Official Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 1**

 **Sebuah Tragedi**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : Boruto & Sarada**

 **:**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon, Akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Perhatian : Cerita ini akan memiliki beberapa konflik sebelum mencapai konflik utama. Cerita ini tidak akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter. Jadi, mohon perhatian dan dukungannya terhadap perkembangan Cerita ini selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Ada beberapa point yang harus diperhatikan**_

 _ **ada kesamaan nama tokoh, peristiwa, aspek, mohon di maklumi karena ini adalah Fanfiction.**_

 _ **nama tokoh adalah hal yang wajar di sini.**_

 _ **/Jalan cerita adalah milik pemikiran saya sendiri dan jika ada pemberi saran berarti milik ia juga. Dan Cerita ini mengambil latar waktu setelah Film Boruto The Movie. Untuk tokoh-tokoh, akan di ambil dari serial Boruto : Naruto The Next Generation. Akan ada juga fakta-fakta yang mungkin tidak ada di serial aslinya.**_

 _ **ada beberapa kesamaan mohon di maklumi.**_

 _ **kebijakan Pembaca selama membaca cerita ini.**_

 _ **dalam cerita ternyata ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja. Yang jelas ini bukan fanfic plagiat dari author lain.**_

 _ **memang terdapat kesamaan dengan cerita lain, kembali ke point 6.**_

 _ **author terlalu banyak bicara di chapter ini, mohon di maafkan.**_

 _ **kasih**_

 _ **Sekian dari Saya, Author Taufiq879**_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, terjadi sebuah insiden. Salah satu keturunan klan Otsutsuki menyerang desa untuk menangkap jinchuriki Kyubi—Naruto Uzumaki. Tragedi yang terjadi itu bertepatan dengan di gelarnya ujian Chunin. Akibatnya, banyak penonton yang terluka dan bangunan di sekitar stadium itu pun rusak. Stadium sendiri pun mengalami kerusakan total. Beruntung tak ada korban jiwa dalam penyerangan kala itu.

Beberapa bulan setelah setelah insiden penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh keturunan Otsutsuki tersebut, kehidupan warga desa Konoha mulai kembali lancar dan normal. Warga desa sudah melupakan semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada saat itu. Mereka pun bersyukur karena sang Hokage ketujuh berhasil selamat.

Namun, pembangunan Stadium yang di gunakan untuk melakukan Ujian Chunin tentu masih belum selesai. Sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto juga telah melarang pembuatan senjata Ilmiah ninja di Konoha dan bahkan, cetak biru rancangan dari alat itu dan semua purwarupanya telah di hancurkan oleh Anbu yang langsung di awasi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke Serta Kakashi.

Untuk mencegah pembuatan senjata secara diam-diam oleh mantan ilmuwan yang membantu pembuatan alat ilmiah ninja tersebut, Para anggota Divisi khusus yang beranggotakan klan Yamanaka memakai jutsu mereka untuk menghapus ingatan-ingatan para ilmuwan itu. Semua ini di lakukan agar alat tersebut tidak di salah gunakan untuk kepentingan orang jahat yang rela membayar berapa pun demi alat itu. Sebab di tangan orang yang salah, alat itu mampu menghancurkan peradaban Shinobi.

Semenjak kejadian penyerangan itu, pekerjaan Naruto semakin berat terutama mengurusi dokumen-dokumen peserta ujian Chunin yang terpaksa dibatalkan sementara waktu hingga keadaan kembali normal. Selain itu karena Konoha sebagai tuan rumah tempat penyelenggaraan ujian Chunin tersebut, mereka harus bertanggung jawab dengan para penonton dari luar desa yang terluka.

Semenjak saat itu juga, penjagaan di negara api semakin di perketat selama keadaan desa di pulihkan. Di beberapa titik di hutan negara api di bangun pos-pos penjagaan Anbu Konoha untuk bisa melindungi desa-desa kecil yang tersebar di seluruh negara api.

Sistem Kekai pun mulai di perkuat agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyusup ke Konoha tanpa ketahuan. Dengan adanya sistem kekai, jalan masuk ke desa hanya ada 4 yaitu keempat gerbang Konoha.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Malam hari, Konoha saat itu sedang di guyur hujan lebat yang di sertai petir. Suasana sepi mencekam dikarenakan banyak penduduk yang telah tidur. Namun, di gedung Hokage masih terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang di dalam dan di luar. Suasana di kantor Hokage saat itu sedang tegang.

Beberapa orang yang merupakan Anbu terlihat berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Parahnya lagi, 3 orang dari mereka terluka. "Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Naruto. "Kami yakin tuan Hokage, sesuatu bercahaya seperti emas turun dari langit dan menghantam sektor 3 hutan Konoha, tempat kami berjaga," ujar salah satu Anbu.

"Bisa ulangi jumlah korban dalam tragedi ini," ucap Naruto. "Baik, 5 orang tewas dan 10 orang terluka akibat tragedi ini, dan 3 orang ini adalah saksi yang melihat secara langsung sebuah cahaya yang menghantam Sektor 3," ucap Anbu itu lagi.

"Ini aneh, ini belum pernah terjadi, apakah ini seperti Jutsu, karena cahaya bukanlah benda padat? Kecuali cahaya itu adalah Jinton," ucap Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. "Mendengar cerita, Kalian membuatku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam, karena Shikamaru memang benar. Tidak mungkin sebuah cahaya biasa mampu membuat kerusakan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke yang kebetulan juga ada di samping kanan Naruto.

"Tuan Hokage, aku juga mau bilang bahwa sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, kami juga melihat petir-petir berwarna keemasan menggelegar. Tapi aku tidak tahu peristiwa lebih jelas karena aku sedang berada di dalam," ucap Anbu tadi.

"Begini saja, nanti pagi, kita pergi ke sektor 3, kita lihat keadaan di sana," ujar Naruto. "Tuan Hokage, sebaiknya anda jangan ke sana, kami masih belum memastikan bahwa TKP aman," ucap Anbu. "Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, aku dan Sasuke pasti siap menerima risiko, kau ikut Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, aku rasa aku perlu turun tangan dalam kasus ini," kata Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu bagus, kami butuh otak geniusmu untuk menyelidiki peristiwa ini lebih dalam," ujar Naruto.

"Baik kalau begitu, kami akan mengamankan TKP sebelum anda tiba," ucap seorang Anbu lalu ia membubarkan Anbu yang lain. Dalam sekejap, ruangan Hokage telah kosong. Hanya tersisa Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemungkinan ini adalah Jutsu musuh, cahaya emas yang mereka lihat itu pasti adalah Jutsu yang kuat, atau kemungkinan besar, itu hanyalah cahaya biasa namun di gunakan untuk menutupi sebuah benda yang bermassa," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kemungkinan besar itu benar, benda bermassa itulah yang menabrak sektor tiga dan menyebabkan kerusakan, cahaya tidak mungkin dapat menimbulkan kerusakan seperti itu. Mungkin mereka menjatuhkan benda seperti gundukan batu atau bahkan sebuah meteor," kata Sasuke.

"Atau mungkin cahaya yang di maksud itu adalah sebuah petir. Tadi ANBU itu bilang kalau sebelumnya petir-petir berwarna keemasan menggelegar di langit Sektor 3. Ada kemungkinan yang menghantam sektor 3 itu adalah petir," ujar Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba tak lama kemudian, terjadi guncangan yang cukup kuat. Guncangan itu bahkan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Guncangan apa ini?" ucap Naruto pada saat terjadi guncangan.

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan kekuatan Rinnegannya. "Apa-apaan ini, Guncangan ini bukan guncangan biasa," ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah lemari pun rubuh karena guncangan. Lemari itu rubuh ke arah Naruto dan hendak menimpa Naruto yang tepat berada di depan lemari tersebut. "Naruto, awas!" seru Shikamaru.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah lemari. "Gawat, aku terlambat," kata Naruto yang hendak pergi dari tempat itu namun sudah tak memiliki peluang lagi.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dikarenakan Rinnegannya aktif, Sasuke bisa cepat menyadarinya dan membuat Chidori. Ia melesat dan membelah lemari itu menjadi 2. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Sasuke," jawab Naruto lalu berdiri perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian, guncangan itu berhenti. Ketiga orang tersebut kini bisa bernafas dengan lebih santai. Namun, guncangan tersebut sudah membuat kerusakan di sana sini. kaca-kaca retak dan ada beberapa yang pecah. Komputer Hokage terjatuh dan rusak.

"Guncangannya telah berhenti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan penyerangan sektor 3, kau bilang ini bukan guncangan biasa, bukankah itu artinya guncangan ini akibat jutsu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kurang yakin, tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya chakra yang menyebabkan guncangan ini," ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, 3 orang Anbu dan 2 orang lainya memasuki ruang kerja Hokage dengan cepat tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Anda tidak apa-apa tuan Hokage?" tanya Anbu itu. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kalian tahu apa penyebab gempa ini terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka berdua tahu, mereka dari Divisi Pengamat Geologi dan Geofisika Konoha," ucap Anbu itu lagi. "Kalian bisa jelaskan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Hokage, tapi sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Katayuzi. Gempa Tektonik, itulah nama ilmiah dari fenomena alam ini, pusatnya terjadi di konoha tepatnya dari tempat anda berdiri saat ini, menurut kami itu aneh," ucap orang Divisi tersebut yang bernama Katayuzi.

"Di tempatku berdiri, apa maksudnya akulah penyebab gempa ini?" tanya Naruto. "Bukan tuan Hokage, maksud kami, pusat gempa itu ada tepat di bawah anda, di bawah tanah yang berada di bawah Gedung ini," ucap katayuzi.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, di sekitar desa tidak ada gunung berapi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf tuan Shikamaru. Yang kami katakan ini adalah gempa tektonik bukan gempa Vulkanik. Gempa tektonik ini terjadi karena pergesekan lempeng bumi. Yang kami katakan aneh adalah karena selama bertahun-tahun Konoha tidak pernah di landa gempa apalagi gempa tektonik. Konoha bukanlah jalur pertemuan 2 lempeng jadi tidak mungkin terjadi pergesekan lempeng. Tapi yang baru kami amati tadi, bahkan tidak ada lempeng ataupun faktor pemicu gempa. Alat kami tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah guncangan besar yang terjadi di dalam tanah beberapa kilometer dari permukaan," ucap Katayuzi.

"Kami serahkan pada kalian, Divisi PGGK untuk mengusut gempa ini. Ada tragedi lain yang harus kami selidiki besok, sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat, besok pagi kita berkumpul di sini dan pergi menuju Sektor 3," ucap Shikamaru..

"Baiklah Shikamaru," ujar Naruto

"Hn," dehem Sasuke.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Pagi hari yang cerah, namun tak terlalu cerah karena semalam turun hujan lebat dan berlangsung lama sehingga membuat jalanan desa menjadi penuh dengan kubangan air. Di tambah ada beberapa retakan akibat gempa semalam.

Banyak penduduk Konoha yang menyadari gempa semalam. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka baru sadar jika rumah mereka mengalami retakan akibat gempa semalam. Yang tidak menyadarinya tentu saja kaget karena terbangun dan melihat kondisi rumah mereka yang berantakan.

 **Aaaaaahhhhhh!**

Suara teriakan pemuda pirang terdengar nyaring di dalam kediaman Uzumaki. "Konsol gameku!" ratapnya. "

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?" Boruto berteriak histeris karena konsol game terbarunya tiba-tiba telah berada di lantai dalam keadaan hancur. Walau tak begitu hancur, hanya sedikit retak dan patah serta kacanya mengalami retakan saja.

Tentu saja, teriakan itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto kaget. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kamar sang putra. "Boruto, ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik. Boruto pun menunjukan bangkai konsol gamenya pada Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ayah, konsole game yang kemarin ayah belikan tiba-tiba berada di lantai dalam keadaan seperti ini," ucap Boruto dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ibu kira ada apa. Kau membuat ibu khawatir saja," ucap Hinata. "Kenapa bisa jatuh, kau taruh di mana semalam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di meja, di dekat komputer, ini pasti ada yang masuk kamarku lalu tidak sengaja menyenggol konsol gameku hingga terjatuh," ucap Boruto.

"Jangan asal menuduh orang, coba ingat, semalam kau taruhnya bagaimana," ucap Naruto.

"Umm, aku taruh dengan posisi berdiri karena memang seperti itu cara meletakannya, tapi aku taruhnya di tengah," ucap Boruto.

"Ini pasti ada maling semalam, lihat kamarku berantakan, cermin retak, jendela juga pecah," ucap Boruto.

"Bukan maling Boruto, hanya kau tidak menyadarinya, semalam ada gempa," ucap Hinata.

"Gempa? Makhluk apa itu bu?" tanya Boruto.

"Hadeh, Hempa saja tidak tahu, itu guncangan yang terjadi di permukaan akibat sesuatu," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, gempa, bukan Hempa," ucap Hinata.

"Oh salah."

"Boruto, rapikan kamarmu, ibu mau membuatkan sarapan untuk kita," ucap Hinata.

"Baik bu," ucap Boruto.

"Ayah mau mandi dulu, nanti ayah panggil tukang untuk memperbaiki retakan di rumah dan jendela," ucap Naruto.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Saat sarapan artinya adalah saat berkumpulnya seluruh anggota keluarga. Mereka pada umumnya akan menceritakan rencana mereka hari ini atau menceritakan peristiwa semalam. Itulah yang di lakukan oleh keluarga-keluarga di konoha tak terkecuali keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

"Sakura, bisa ambilkan aku air," pinta Sasuke.

"Papa... Hari ini papa ada rencana pergi keluar desa?" tanya Sarada sedikit ragu

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat yang artinya adalah ya.

"Apa! papa mau pergi, tapi bukankah papa sudah janji untuk tidak menerima misi keluar desa selama 1 tahun ini," kata Sarada.

"Papa tidak pergi sendiri, papa pergi bersama Hokage, papa pergi untuk menemani Hokage ke luar desa untuk sebuah urusan," ucap Sasuke.

"Berarti kau sekarang adalah pengawalnya Naruto ya, sayang?" tanya Sakura gembira.

"Tidak, siapa yang mau jadi pengawal si bodoh itu, aku lebih memilih menjadi penjaga gerbang dari pada menjadi pengawalnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika menjadi pengawal Hokage berarti papa tetap berada di desa, aku setuju. Menjadi penjuaga gerbang juga boleh, dengan begitu papa tidak akan meninggalkan desa untuk menjalankan misi yang lama, benarkan ma?" Sakura pun hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi bersama.

Setelah mereka selesai melangsungkan sarapan, Sakura seperti biasa langsung merapikan meja dan menyimpan makanan sisa. Sasuke masih duduk sambil menikmati jus tomat buatan Sarada sebagai hadiah karena Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tidak keluar desa untuk melakukan misi yang panjang. Satu hal yang sangat Sasuke sayangkan dari jus tomat buatan putrinya itu adalah rasanya yang kemanisan. Namun, Sasuke tetap menikmatinya karena tidak mau menyakiti perasaan putrinya.

"Apa tadi malam papa merasakan guncangan?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke yang baru mau menyedot jus itu pun menghentikan niatnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Tentu, semalam papa masih berada di gedung hokage saat guncangan itu terjadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau juga merasakannya, Sarada," kata Sakura.

"Iya, saat itu aku belum tidur, aku baru saja selesai membaca novel dan hendak tidur," ujar Sarada.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berlari menuju mama?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," ujarnya. "lagi pula guncangan itu adalah guncangan yang pelan, tidak mungkin merobohkan rumah kita," tegas Sarada.

"Biasanya kalau kau takut atau panik, kau berlari menghampiri mama," ucap Sakura sedikit menggoda.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ma, lagi pula aku anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak mengenal takut," ucap Sarada dengan begitu yakin. Sakura dan Sarada sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang saat ini seperti malu, malu bercampur bangga. Matanya ia buka lebar sambil menatap kedua perempuan di hadapannya namun tak nampak rona pipi.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Di kediaman Uzumaki, mereka telah selesai melaksanakan acara sarapan pagi. "Hinata, hari ini aku akan pergi keluar desa, kau tidak perlu mengantarkan makan siang untukku hari ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada hal yang perlu aku periksa, ini mengenai gempa semalam dan sebuah tragedi," ucap Naruto.

"Tragedi? Ada tragedi apa semalam yah?" tanya Boruto.

"Gawat, kenapa aku bicara keras-keras, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menjawab, atau rencana B mungkin akan berhasil," batin Naruto. "Tidak ada, Boruto, Himawari, ayah pergi dulu, Hinata, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke sudah menunggu ayah," ucap Naruto lalu melesat pergi keluar melalui pintu yang berada di dapur.

"Ayah, tunggu, ayah belum jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Boruto dengan cepat namun, Naruto sudah berada jauh dari rumah. "Yosh, rencana B selalu berhasil," batin Naruto.

"Ahh, sial, ayah sudah pergi, padahal ayah belum menjawab pertanyaanku," gerutu Boruto.

"Ayahmu pasti sedang buru-buru, nanti kalau sudah saatnya, ayahmu pasti akan menjawab pertanyaan mu. itu pasti adalah rahasia Konoha, tidak mungkin ayahmu menceritakannya padamu," tutur Hinata.

"Hufft, baiklah." Boruto lalu kembali duduk dan menikmati teh hangat panas buatan ibunya.

Himawari yang berada di samping Boruto pun hanya bisa menatap kekecewaan kakaknya. Himawari pun mendekati Boruto "Kak, ayo kita latihan, kakak kan sudah janji untuk mengajariku melempar Shuriken," ucap Himawari yang tujuan utamanya adalah menghibur kakaknya.

"BORUTO! kau berjanji untuk mengajar Himawari melempar shuriken, itu berbahaya!" ujar Hinata sedikit marah sambil memegang spatula.

"I..Ibu, tunggu dulu, aku memang berjanji, tapi aku mamakai shuriken plastik yang dulu ayah pernah belikan untukku," ucap Boruto panik dan takut.

"Oh, ibu kira kau mau mengajarinya melempar shuriken asli, itu berbahaya. Kalau plastik silahkan, tapi di halaman belakang, jangan di dalam rumah," ucap Hinata.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Siang hari, Naruto dan Sasuke beserta Shikamaru telah berada di sektor 3 atau Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Sebelumnya, tempat itu di penuhi pohon dan memiliki tanah yang rata. Namun, sekarang tanah terlihat berlubang-lubang dengan sebuah lubang raksasa yang tidak mulus di tengah TKP. Pohon-pohon pun tumbang karena patah dan ada beberapa yang terbakar.

Bangunan Pos ANBU yang berada di sekitar TKP pun tak luput dari kehancuran. Menara-menara pengawas pun ambruk. "Kehancuran macam apa ini, ini jelas bukan cahaya biasa," ucap Shikamaru.

"Jelas sekali, perkiraan kalian berdua benar, ada sebuah benda bermassa yang tertutupi cahaya, benda itulah yang menyebabkan kehancuran ini bukan cahayanya, tapi jika petir mungkin bisa," ucap Naruto.

"Hn, ini parah sekali, tapi syukurlah ini bukan seperti Chibaku Tensei. Tapi melihat sisa-sisa pohon yang terbakar, mungkin sebuah petir," ucap Sasuke kemudian berkata lagi "Tapi petir kecil tidak mungkin menyebabkan kerusakan seperti ini. Kirin saja tidak bisa sehebat ini."

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai peristiwa semalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Sayangnya para saksi yang melihat langsung kejadian itu sedang di rawat di rumah sakit," ucap seorang Anbu.

"Aku akan melihat kejadian semalam dengan mataku, tapi aku tidak bisa jamin untuk mendapat semua tahapan kejadian, Chakra yang kurasakan di sini sangat tipis," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan membantumu dengan Chakraku," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Chakraku masih banyak," ucap Sasuke lalu mengaktifkan Rinnegannya.

Sasuke pun merunduk dan menyentuh tanah dengan telapak tangannya. " _Joukei Tensei_ ," ucap Sasuke lalu menutup kedua matanya.

 **[Penglihatan Sasuke]**

 _ **Malam hari yang tenang. Di tempat itu pada saat itu Cuma sedikit mendung tapi tidak turun hujan. Banyak Anbu yang berlalu lalang dari satu menara ke menara yang lain. Obor-obor pun terlihat di tempatkan ke berbagai sisi tempat itu membuat tempat itu menjadi terang.**_

 _ **Namun, beberapa menit kemudian semua itu berubah. Awan hitam pada saat itu tiba-tiba bersinar karena di atas awan ada sesuatu yang terang sedang bersinar. Tiba-tiba terbentuk pusaran di awan dan tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah petir berwarna emas yang mengelegar ke berbagai sisi namun tak menyentuh tanah ataupun pohon di sekitar.**_

 _ **Anbu yang berjaga pun menjadi panik. Kebanyakan dari mereka segera berlindung dengan memasuki pos. Namun yang penasaran pastinya tetap berada di luar untuk melihat fenomena langka itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah petir berwarna emas dengan volume besar pun terpancar dari pusaran di awan itu menuju tepat di tengah Sektor 3.**_

 _ **Saat petir tersebut menghantam tanah, terjadi ledakan karena efek momentum yang besar dari petir tersebut menyebabkan guncangan dahsyat yang menyebabkan pohon-pohon di sekitar patah begitu pula pos-pos keamanan ANBU yang tak luput dari kehancuran. Bukan Cuma itu, saat tumbukan petir tersebut, petir-petir kecil pun muncul dari petir besar itu dan menyambar tanah-tanah di sekitar yang membuat tanah tersebut berlubang-lubang. Petir-petir kecil tersebut pun membakar pohon-pohon dan menumbangkannya.**_

 _ **Beberapa detik kemudian, langit menjadi normal kembali dan menjadi cerah membiarkan api-api yang membakar pohon-pohon tetap menyala. Beberapa ANBU yang selamat pun segera memadam api-api dengan jutsu mereka.**_

 **[Akhir dari Penglihatan Sasuke]**

Setelah mendapat penglihatan, tiba-tiba badan Sasuke menjadi lemas hingga membuatnya terbaring di tanah. Naruto pun langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Ahh...ahh...hahhh. Ya. Ahhha..., aku Cuma lelah, tapi aku berhasil mendapat penglihatan," ucap Sasuke.

"Pulihkan dulu Chakramu, beritahu nanti saat Chakramu sudah pulih," ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan membuat bunshin kemudian ia sebarkan ke berbagai penjuru TKP. "Aku akan mengecek kondisi sekitar, kau istirahat dulu Sasuke," ucap Naruto lagi lalu melesat pergi.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Di kediaman Uzumaki, Boruto sedang duduk di atas pohon yang berada di belakang rumahnya sambil memperhatikan adik tercintanya yang sedang belajar melempar shuriken. Boruto memainkan sebuah shuriken asli di tangannya. Sedikit ia lambungkan dan ia tangkap. Benar-benar aksi yang sangat berani.

Namun sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Akibat kesalahan pelemparan yang di lakukan Himawari, Shuriken plastik yang ia lembar mengenai sisi samping batang kayu yang merupakan objek lemparan. Akibat kesalahan pelemparan, Shuriken tersebut terpantul ke arah Pohon dan mengenai sebuah ranting kemudian Shuriken plastik itu pun terpantul ke arah Boruto. Parahnya kedatangan Shuriken plastik itu tidak di sadari oleh Boruto yang sepertinya sedang melamun sambil melambungkan dan menangkap shuriken asli yang ia pegang.

Shuriken plastik itu mengenai shuriken asli yang sedang di lambungkan itu. Benturan itu membuat Boruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun, akibat benturan itu juga, Shuriken asli pun terlempar dan melesat ke arah pintu belakang dengan sangat cepat. Parahnya lagi, saat itu ada seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Saat Shuriken itu hampir mengenai kaki orang tersebut, sang empunya kaki langsung melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Boruto langsung turun dari pohon dan berlari ke arah pintu. "Kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Boruto karena yakin itu bukan ibunya. "BORUTO! itu pasti ulahmu! Kau mau mencelakaiku ya?" Bentak Sarada lalu mencengkram baju Boruto sampil menggoyang-goyang kepalanya.

"M-maaf, Sar...ada,.. tol...ong lep...ask...an," pinta Boruto.

"Enak Saja, tadi jika Shuriken tadi mengenai kakiku, bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa menjalankan misi atau latihan," teriak Sarada sambil melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tadi 100% tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang melamun di atas pohon sambil memainkan shuriken. Sementara Himawari sedang berlatih melempar shuriken plastik. Aku melambungkan Shuriken yang ku pegang ke atas. Dan tanpa kusadari, sesuatu menabrak shuriken yang kulambungkan itu dan melesat ke arah pintu," ucap Boruto.

Himawari pun berlari ke arah Boruto dan Sarada. "Kakak Boruto benar, Himawari yang salah. Tadi shuriken Himawari terpantul ke arah kak Boruto dan menabrak Shurikennya," ucap Himawari membela sang kakak.

"Hufft, baiklah. Aku maafkan," ucap kesal Sarada. "Aku ke sini mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu," sambungnya

"Himawari, kau masuk dulu ya, kakak mau berbicara dengan kak Sarada," ucap Boruto. Himawari pun menuruti kemauan kakaknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah Himawari masuk ke dalam, Sarada pun mulai berbicara pada Boruto.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengusir adikmu juga sih. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah pesan dari ayahmu. Kebetulan tadi ayahmu menjemput ayahku di rumahku jadi ia memberitahukan hal ini karena dia lupa memberitahumu," ucap Sarada.

"Apa itu Sarada?" tanya Boruto. "Mitsuki akan dinonaktifkan sebagai Shinobi Konoha selama beberapa Minggu. Ayahku menugaskan Mitsuki untuk terus memantau Orochimaru dengan bekerja padanya selama beberapa Minggu. Kau mungkin tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Orochimaru harus di awasi oleh Mitsuki selaku anaknya sendiri. Tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya dan bahkan merasakannya," ucap Sarada.

"Oke, merasakan apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu masalah itu," ucap Boruto.

"Orochimaru semasa hidupnya sering melakukan eksperimen. Dan terkadang, sebuah eksperimen yang ia lakukan berdampak pada kehidupan kita. Kau mungkin belum merasakan dampaknya. Tapi aku, ayahku, dan ayahmu sudah merasakannya. Kau tahu Shin kan? Dia adalah salah satu eksperimen rahasia Orochimaru yang hampir saja membuatku terbunuh. Untuk mencegah Orochimaru melakukan kesalahan dalam eksperimen-eksperimennya, Mitsuki di utus untuk mengawasinya selama beberapa Minggu atau bulan," ucap Sarada.

"Tapi, menurut cerita dari ayahku. Orochimaru yang sekarang bukanlah yang seperti dulu. Sekarang dia merupakan bagian dari Konoha semenjak ia memutuskan membantu di medan pertempuran," ucap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang yang berada di atas pohon tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. "Ya' itu benar. Tapi obsesi orang tuaku untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang hebat dan luar biasa masih tinggi. Terakhir kali aku ke sana, ia berkata bahwa ia akan kembali mempelajari senjutsu. Ia bahkan berencana untuk membuat sebuah pasukan manusia buatan yang dapat menguasai senjutsu tersebut," ucap Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! Kapan kau berada di sana?" tanya Boruto kaget.

"Kukira kau sudah meninggalkan Konoha," ucap Sarada.

"Aku baru saja mau pergi. Aku mau berpamitan dulu dengan temanku sebelum pergi," ucap Mitsuki.

"Bukannya Hokage bilang kau sudah pergi 2 hari yang lalu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Itu adalah ularku yang kuubah wujudnya menjadi wujudku. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kulakukan itu karena aku masih ada urusan di desa. Sementara Hokage memintaku untuk segera pulang dan mengawasi ayahku. Makanya aku memakai ularku sebagai penggantiku sementara hingga urusanku di desa selesai," ucap Mitsuki.

Boruto menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata "Jadi kapan kau akan kembali? sebuah tim tidak akan sempurna jika anggotanya Cuma 2 orang kan?" Tanya Boruto.

"Masalah itu aku sendiri tidak bisa pastikan. Pokoknya saat eksprerimennya berhasil dengan sempurna sesuai bayangannya, aku akan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memastikan bahwa orang tuaku tidak berencana melakukan hal buruk pada dunia ini dengan pasukan buatannya," ucap Mitsuki.

"Pasti akan lama, kuharap kau bisa kembali dengan cepat," ucap Boruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepatnya. Aku tidak mau kalian tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam ujian chunin karena aku tidak ada," ucap Mitsuki.

"Benar! Ujian chunin akan di mulai lagi tahun depan yang tepatnya 4 bulan lagi. Jadi jika kau tidak kembali sebelum pendaftaran, tim kita akan tetap menjadi genin hingga ujian chunin berikutnya di gelar," ujar Sarada.

"Mitsuki. Kau harus kembali sebelum pendaftaran. Aku tidak mau menjadi genin terus. Aku mau melakukan misi-misi hebat, aku berjanji jika dalam 4 bulan ke depan kau belum kembali, aku akan mencarimu dan menggeretmu ke desa," ancam Boruto.

"Pasti, jika tidak ada kendala aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya. Sebelum hari semakin terik, aku mau segera meninggalkan desa," ucap Mitsuki lalu menjabat tangan Boruto dan Sarada bergantian. "Sampai jumpa. Ku titip salam untuk ayahmu Boruto," ucap Mitsuki lalu pergi dengan cepat.

"Ya', sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Kita latihan berdua, menjalakan misi berdua, berkumpul berdua," ucap Boruto melihat ke arah Sarada.

"Kau anggap Sensei Konohamaru apa ha?" tanya Sarada.

"Oh benar juga! Masih ada Sensei Konohamaru, haha!" tawa Boruto sambil cengengesan.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

Di Sektor 3, Sasuke sedang duduk di temani segelas teh hangat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke? Masih lemas?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke pun meletakan gelas yang kini sudah kosong di minum olehnya ke atas meja. "Bukan lemas, aku lelah. Jurusku itu memakan banyak chakra. Itu adalah jurus mata terkuat yang pernah kugunakan. Jurus itu kupelajari dari kuil Otsutsuki yang di bangun oleh Kaguya," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke? Oh aku sudah mengecek situasi sekitar. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh," ucap Boruto.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya jutsuku tidak bisa menggali lebih banyak informasi. Jadi kita harus mencari tahu secara manual," ucap Sasuke.

"Tak masalah Sasuke. Oh kau bisa menceritakan apa yang kau lihat sekarang," ucap Boruto.

Seorang ANBU pun menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sepiring camilan. "Tuan Sasuke, segelas teh hangat tidak cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga anda. Silakan makan camilan ini agar tenaga anda pulih," ucap ANBU tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak makan makanan manis. Naruto silakan habiskan," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh maaf. Apa anda takut terkena penyakit diabetes? Kami akan mengambilkan camilan lain," ucap ANBU tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Tenagaku sudah pulih. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang kulihat. Dan aku tidak takut terkena diabetes. Aku hanya tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Sasuke. Semua orang pun mendengar dengan seksama. Para Anbu yang kebetulan lewat pun mendekat untuk mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Jadi seperti itu. Ternyata sebuah petir yang besar. Pantas saja kerusakannya bisa seperti ini," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, layaknya sebuah kirin. Tapi itu adalah petir biasa namun dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. aku tidak tahu pasti, apakah itu teknik ninja atau jutsu klan Otsutsuki. Sebab klan Otsutsuki levelnya berbeda jauh dengan shinobi," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika saja aku belum menyaksikan perang dunia ke empat, mungkin aku tidak akan percaya jika kejadian seperti itu bisa terjadi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Jelas kekuatan seperti itu membuktikan dia bukanlah ninja biasa. Rinnegganku mendeteksi bahwa tidak ada chakra yang dilibatkan dalam jutsu itu. Sesuatu yang lain yang lebih kuat dari Chakra. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa merasakan sisa chakra di tempat ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup. Informasi yang kau berikan lebih dari cukup. Kita akan mengembangkan informasi ini. Lagi pula masih ada hal yang harus kita selidiki," ucap Naruto.

"Ya benar. Sebaiknya kita bersiap pulang. Aku akan meminta para ANBU untuk mengosongkan sektor ini sementara waktu," ucap Shikamaru.

Namun, saat hendak meninggalkan sektor 3, seorang pemuda menghampiri dan mencegat rombongan ANBU pengawal Hokage. Karena aksi penghadangan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba, semua orang pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiaga termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kumohon tuan Hokage. Ikutlah aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan!" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin dan siaga.

"Aku Rakai. Aku adalah pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah rumah di sana. Ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan dan ceritakan pada Hokage," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"baiklah Rakai, tunjukan pada kami," ucap Naruto.

 **==::[][][][]::==**

3 kilometer dari sektor 3, terlihat sebuah rumah kecil. "Apa ini rumahmu. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang ingin ku tunjukan ada di belakang rumah," ucap Rakai. Naruto dan rombongannya pun mengikuti rakai menuju belakang rumahnya. Betapa kaget Naruto dan Sasuke saat melihat sebuah lubang besar di tanah.

"Kemarin tidak ada. Semalam juga ada sebuah peristiwa yang mungkin sulit di percaya orang lain. Semalam aku terbangun karena mendengar kegaduhan dari arah Pos penjagaan ANBU. Saat aku melihat ke luar jendela, kulihat bagian pos ANBU tersebut memang terang langitnya. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari langit dan mendarat dengan pelan ke arah belakang rumahku. Sesuatu itu adalah cahaya berwarna emas sedikit kemerahan," ucap Rakai.

"Cahaya lagi. Apa bentuknya seperti petir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu bukanlah petir dan pergerakannya pun perlahan. Namun saat berada di darat, cahaya itu berubah bentuk menyerupai manusia. Aku menjadi takut hingga berusaha menjauh dari jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihatnya menyentuh tanah di bawahnya dengan telapak tangannya beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegap. Dan saat itulah, muncul cahaya putih dari tanah dan langsung membuat lubang besar ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, terjadi semacam gempa. Dan tak lama kemudian makhluk itu menatapku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di pagi hari," ucap Rakai.

"Petunjuk baru Naruto. Jelas sekali bahwa munculnya orang itu saat terjadinya penghantaman Sektor 3 oleh petir emas besar itu. Dan aku yakin orang itulah yang menyebabkan tragedi di sektor 3. Apa jangan-jangan ia adalah keturunan klan Otsutsuki?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada kemungkinan memang orang itu adalah anggota klan Otsutsuki. Tidak aneh kalau orang itu bisa membuat teknik sehebat ini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun datang mendekati lubang tersebut. "Lubang ini seperti tak memiliki Dasar," ucap Naruto kaget. Sasuke dan Shikamaru dan beberapa ANBU pun mendekati lubang tersebut. "Terlalu gelap. Sulit untuk melihat dasarnya. Mungkin saja orang itu ada di dasar lubang ini," ucap Shikamaru,

Tiba-tiba " _Katon...!Goukakyou No Jutsu...!"_ Sasuke melepaskan sebuah bola api ke dalam lubang yang membuat beberapa ANBU termasuk Naruto dan Shikamaru terkejut. Selama beberapa detik bola api tersebut terus menuju ke bawah hingga menghilang karena padam. "Cih, sebenarnya seberapa dalam lubang ini," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Aku akan turun," ucap Naruto sambil membuat segel. "Tunggu Naruto. Tidak ada oksigen di bawah sana. Hal itulah yang membuat bola apiku padam. Kalau kau menurunkan bunshinmu, pasti tetap akan menghilang. Apalagi dirimu, kau bisa mati," ucap Sasuke.

"Terus apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan lubang besar ini?" Tanya Naruto. "Tutuplah dengan _doton_. Kita harus memastikan tidak ada yang terjatuh ke dalam lubang ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kebetulan aku pengguna _doton_?" ucap seorang ANBU.

"Baguslah. Silakan mulai menutup Lubang ini dengan tanah, setelah itu kita kembai kedesa," ucap Naruto.

"Lubang itu membuatku penasaran. Seandainya ada cara agar kita bisa turun ke sana tanpa kehabisan oksigen, aku akan masuk ke sana dan melihat ada apa sebenarnya di dasar lubang itu," kata Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, Naruto berserta seluruh anggota rombongannya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke desa. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, Konoha tidak boleh di tinggal terlalu lama oleh Hokagenya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **Mungkin beberapa dari kalian pernah melihat saya menyebutkan judul "Uzumaki Destiny" di salah satu Chapter cerita Kehidupan Baru dan melamar Sakura. Kali ini saya membawakan bentuk ceritanya. Bukan hanya judulnya doang.**

 **Mungkin masih ada kekurangan. Tapi author sedang berjuang untuk menutupi kekurangan itu. Tak banyak yang ingin author sampaikan kali ini. Nikmati cerita terbaru dari saya, Author Taufiq879. Jangan lupa untuk Berkomentar. Dan jika berkenan silakan di Fav &Follow. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan, mohon beri tahu. **


	2. Lubang Raksasa Penuh Misteri

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Official Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 2**

 **Lubang Raksasa Penuh Misteri**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Lubang itu membuatku penasaran. Seandainya ada cara agar kita bisa turun ke sana tanpa kehabisan oksigen, aku akan masuk ke sana dan melihat ada apa sebenarnya di dasar lubang itu," kata Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, Naruto berserta seluruh anggota rombongannya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke desa. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, Konoha tidak boleh di tinggal terlalu lama oleh Hokagenya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pagi harinya, keluarga Uzumaki melangsungkan Sarapan. Namun kali ini, Naruto tak hadir di meja makan.

"Apa ayah masih tidur ibu?" tanya Boruto.

"Tidak, ayahmu memang pulang tadi malam untuk makan. tetapi habis itu ia pergi lagi hingga sekarang ia belum kembali," ucap Hinata.

"Ayah pasti sangat sibuk, ya kan bu?" tanya Himawari.

"Ya sayang. Ayo Hima, makanannya dihabiskan. setelah itu bantu ibu membereskan rumah ya," ujar Hinata.

"Baik bu!" seru Himawari.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Boruto? Ibu dengar Mitsuki keluar dari tim kalian sementara waktu," kata Hinata.

"Ya seperti biasa. Kami akan melakukan latihan rutin bersama sensei Konohamaru," ucap Boruto sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu sambil berkata "Aku pulang!"

Mata Himawari dan Hinata terbuka lebar dan melihat ke arah pintu dapur yang mungkin tak lama lagi akan dilewati oleh pemilik suara itu. Hinata dan Himawari tentu mengetahui pemilik suara itu, ia adalah Naruto. Boruto tidak menaruh perhatian pada ayahnya seperti yang dilakukan Himawari dan juga ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Meskipun kejadian waktu itu sudah merubah pandangannya terhadap ayahnya, tapi tetap saja sikap cuek itu masih menempel kuat dalam diri Boruto.

Naruto pun mendekati dapur sambil menguap. "Maaf Hinata. Aku baru pulang. Aku sangat sibuk," ucap Naruto. Hinata mendekati Naruto dan melepaskan jubah Hokagenya. "Kau terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat," kata Hinata.

"Ayah, ayo sarapan!" ajak Himawari.

"Nanti saja ya sayang. Ayah mau tidur dulu. Semalam ayah tidak tidur," kata Naruto lalu berbalik menuju kamar.

"Lagi-lagi ayah begini. Kukira setelah kejadian itu, ayah akan berubah dan lebih peduli pada kami. ternyata sama saja," Boruto membatin lalu berdiri karena ia sudah selesai makan. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Boruto lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum seraya memperhatikan Kepergian putranya itu. "Maaf Boruto. ayah tahu kau hanya menginginkan perhatian ayah. Tapi maaf ayah tidak bisa memberikan perhatian penuh padamu, karena ayah adalah seorang Hokage," batinnya.

 **==::[][][]::==**

Setelah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Boruto berjalan tanpa tujuan di desa. Memang ia ada latihan bersama Sarada. Tapi itu masih sejam lagi. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah pada ayahnya sehingga tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah. Ia terus berjalan sambil mengerutu. Tanpa sadar saat ini ia sudah berada di pasar.

"Loh! Ternyata aku ada di pasar." Matanya melihat ke setiap penjuru di pasar itu hingga tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada seorang gadis berpakaian merah dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Sarada!" panggil Boruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Boruto, ada apa? Tumben kau ke pasar," kata Sarada.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja." Melihat tas belanjaan Sarada. "Wah, kau habis belanja ya?"

"Aku membeli sayur-mayur untuk makan siang. Ibuku sibuk jadi aku harus membeli semua ini dan memasaknya untuk makan siang kami,"

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu. Apa ia juga sibuk?"

"Ayahku baru pulang tadi pagi. Sekarang ia sedang bersantai di rumah," kata Sarada.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau punya waktu luang yang banyak dengan ayahmu sebab dia sekarang sangat jarang pergi keluar desa."

"Ya begitulah. Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Awalnya memang ia punya banyak waktu bersama kami. Tapi sekarang ia semakin sibuk seperti dulu lagi," ucap Boruto.

"Maklumi saja Boruto, ayahmu adalah seorang Hokage." Sarada berhenti untuk melihat belanjaannya. "Boruto, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku juga harus membuatkan sarapan untuk ayahku," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto.

Setelah Sarada pergi, ia kembali tidak punya tujuan untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu waktu latihan bersama sensei mereka. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju monumen patung Hokage untuk menikmati pemandangan desa dari sana.

Setibanya di sana, Ia duduk di atas patung wajah ayahnya. Menikmati pemandangan desa dari ketinggian di pagi hari seraya merenung adalah hal yang sering di lakukan oleh Boruto dulu sewaktu masih berada di akademi.

"Aku belum pernah merasa kesepian seperti ini. Persis seperti yang pernah ayah rasakan ketika masih kecil. Ingatan ayah yang pernah kulihat waktu itu membuatku bersyukur karena aku masih memiliki ayah dan ibu. Tapi, rasa kesepian yang kini kurasakan mirip. Padahal aku punya banyak teman dan keluarga. Apa ini karena aku tidak mendapat perhatian dari ayah? tidak-tidak. Aku tidak memerlukan itu. Aku punya ibu dan Himawari, aku tidak perlu perhatian ayah untuk bisa bahagia.

Tapi, sewaktu aku bersama ayah rasanya aku lebih nyaman. Apa memang aku memerlukan perhatian ayah. Ya, aku ingin ayah lebih peduli padaku. Aku ingin ayah mengajariku jutsu-jutsu yang hebat. Ya itulah yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Tapi bagaimana cara mendapat perhatian ayah jika setiap hari ia sibuk? Apa aku harus mengecat patung ayah lagi? tidak, aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk melakukannya. Tapi apakah memang aku perlu perhatian ayah? Bukankah aku punya paman Sasuke dan sensei Konohamaru."

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Boruto dalam lamunannya saat ini. Setelah menjadi seorang shinobi, waktunya untuk bersama teman-teman semasa akademi mulai berkurang. Mereka selalu menjalankan misi, berlatih lalu menjalankan misi lagi. Boruto tak menyangka kalau kehidupan shinobi dapat menjungkir balikan keadaannya. Masa-masa indahnya ketika masih belajar di akademi sudah berakhir ketika ia menerima ikat kepala itu. Dan kehidupan barunya sebagai shinobi pun dimulai.

Angin membawa dedaunan dari hutan dan menerpa wajahnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Boruto mengambil alat ninja dari dalam sakunya dan melihat jam.

"Wah! Gawat! Sudah jam 9!" ujarnya panik dan segera memasukan alat ninjanya itu kembali ke saku dan melesat untuk pulang. Setibanya di rumah, ia langsung mengambil tas dan segala perlengkapan untuk latihan dan pergi menuju tempat latihan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Konohamaru.

 **==::][][::==**

Di tempat latihan, Sarada sedang melempar berpuluh-puluh kunai ke sebuah batang pohon. Sementara itu, di bawah pohon di area tempat latihan. Konohamaru sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah gulungan.

Setelah Sarada melemparkan sebuah kunai terakhir di tangannya, ia membatin "Di mana Boruto! dia lama sekali terlambatnya."

Dari kejauhan, Boruto sedang berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa sampai tepat waktu. Namun sangat di sayangkan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar terlambat.

"Boruto! kenapa kau malah terlambat?" tanya Sarada.

"Maaf. Aku tadi melamun di puncak monumen Hokage. Aku lupa waktu."

"Melamun saja terus Boruto. apa kau pikir melamun bisa membuat kita menjadi kuat? Kita harus berlatih lebih giat lagi karena ujian chunin berikutnya akan digelar dalam beberapa bulan ke depan," kata Sarada.

"Karena aku sudah datang, ayo kita latihan. Mengomel tidak akan membuat kita lebih kuat," kata Boruto yang langsung membuat Sarada terdiam dan sedikit menjadi kesal.

Konohamaru mendatangi mereka. "Baguslah, kau sudah datang. Kita akan mulai latihan rutin kita. Berhubung Mitsuki keluar untuk sementara waktu, hanya kita bertiga yang akan berlatih," katanya.

Mereka pun mulai berlatih. Kali ini, Sarada dan Boruto menyerang sensei mereka berdasarkan instruksi yang sudah di berikan oleh sensei mereka. "Ini akan menjadi strategi bertarung kalian berdua yang baru. Seranglah aku yang hanya bunshin ini sekuat tenaga," kata Konohamaru yang sebenarnya hanyalah bunshin.

"Kau akan kukalahkan dengan satu serangan dari rasengganku!" ujar Boruto.

Boruto membuat rasenggan dan menghantam bunshin tersebut. Bunshin itu pun menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja muncul bunshin baru di belakang mereka. "Aku yang asli sedang bersembunyi. Dan akan memunculkan Bunshin baru setiap bunshin sebelumnya berhasil kalian kalahkan," kata Konohamaru.

Sarada melempar beberapa kunai tepat ke arah bunshin itu sesaat setelah bunshin tersebut selesai berbicara. "Ini sudah 3 bunshin yang berhasil kita kalahkan," kata Sarada.

"Sudah kukatakan, fokuslah mencari diriku yang asli. Dalam latihan kali ini, tugas kalian hanya perlu menemukan diriku yang asli," kata Bunshin Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mencari tubuh sensei yang asli jika sensei terus mengirim bunshin untuk menghadapi kami?" teriak Boruto kesal. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba bunshin Boruto menendang bunshin Konohamaru yang berada di pohon hingga terjatuh dan menghilang.

"Tidak seru melawan bunshin. Sekali kena pukulan kuat langsung menghilang," ujar Boruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sensei tidak seperti ayahmu Boruto. sensei tidak ahli memakai jurus kagebunshin," kata bunshin Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Boruto.

Boruto awalnya sedikit terkejut namun ia pun tersenyum dan berkata, "tapi sensei cukup hebat mengendap-endap." Terdiam sejenak sambil melihat ke arah Sarada. "Tapi bunshin sensei sangatlah lemah!"

Sarada pun melemparkan kunai ke depan wajah Boruto dengan tidak begitu kuat. Hal itu membuat Boruto bisa menangkap dan memegang kunai tersebut dan menyerang bunsin Konohamaru dengan kunai itu.

"Syukur kau bisa membaca situasi dengan baik, Sarada. Tapi aku tidak menduga kau akan memberikan kunai itu padaku agar aku bisa membunuh bunshin itu sendiri," kata Boruto.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir kau akan terlambat mengambil kunai itu," ujar Sarada.

Boruto memasang posisi siaga sambil berkata, "di mana bunshin sensei yang lemah itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, dari pepohonan muncul 2 bunshin Konohamaru dan masing-masing berlari ke arah Boruto dan Sarada dengan cepat.

"Aku akan meningkatkan jumlah bunshin. Aku mau melihat kemampuan kerja sama tim kalian berdua," ucap bunshin Konohamaru.

Boruto melempatkan kunai di tangannya ke arah bunshin yang hendak menyerang Sarada. Namun, bunshin itu sedikit bergeser dan membuat kunai itu sudah tidak tegak lurus lagi dengan target. Namun, Sarada melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke kunai tersebut ketika sejajar dengan bunshin tersebut. Hal itu membuat kunai tersebut berbelok dan mengenai bunshin itu dan menghilang.

Sementara Boruto harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan bunshin yang sedang mengincarnya. Dalam beberapa kali serangan, akhirnya ia berhasil membunuh bunshin itu. "Kekuatan bunshin yang baru saja kulawan berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sepertinya sensei mulai serius," batin Boruto.

Sarada mendekati Boruto. "Berhati-hatilah. Mungkin kali ini sensei akan memunculkan 3 bunshin," katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul 4 bunshin dari berbagai sisi hendak mengepung mereka. Terlebih lagi setiap bunshin itu memakai teknik Rasenggan dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah Boruto dan Sarada. "Ini gawat." Boruto membentuk sebuah segel kagebunshin.

"Boruto! merunduk!" Sarada pun membentuk beberapa segel ditangannya. Dan ketika selesai, ia menyemburkan api yang sangat besar ke depannya dan mengenai bunshin pertama. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia berputar agar semua bunshin bisa terkena oleh sempurna api yang kuat itu. Setelah 2 putaran, teknik api itu berhenti menyisakan dedaunan kering dan rumput yang terbakar. Sarada kelelahan dan akhirnya tak mampu berdiri tegak lagi.

Boruto yang ketika itu tiarap karena takut terkena api pun berdiri dan memegang punggung Sarada. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan karena aku baru saja memakai sebagian besar Chakraku," kata Sarada.

Dari kejauhan, muncul Konohamaru yang ketika itu sedang berada di atas pohon. "Teknik itu sangat hebat. Putri Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat hebat. Tapi sepertinya Teknik itu telah menghabiskan chakramu," katanya.

"Muncul satu lagi bunshin yang harus kita kalahkan," kata Boruto.

"Aku serahkan padamu. Aku perlu memulihkan Chakra," ucap Sarada.

"Boruto, Sarada. Latihan ini kumaksudkan untuk melihat kemampuan maksimal kalian. Jadi meskipun salah satu dari kalian kehabisan Chakra, aku akan tetap menyerang hingga kalian berdua kalah," ucap Konohamaru lalu melompat ke tanah. Ketika masih di udara, ia membentuk segel kagebunshin dan memunculkan sebuah bunshin.

"Gawat! Ia membuat bunshin!" ucap Boruto panik.

"Jangan-jangan itu sensei yang asli,"

Konohamaru dan bunshinya pun mulai menyerang. Konohamaru yang asli berlari ke arah Boruto sementara bunshinnya ke arah Sarada. Melihat Sarada masih memulihkan Chakra dan belum bisa bertarung maksimal, Boruto pun membentuk 3 bunshin. 1 untuk membantunya dan 2 lainnya untuk membantu Sarada.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius. Begitu alarm berbunyi, latihan ini akan selesai," kata Konohamaru ketika mendekati Boruto.

Konohamaru melancarkan serangan pertamanya. Serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh bunshinnya. Konohamaru terus menghajar bunshin itu hingga akhirnya menghilang. "Kerahkan semua kemampuanmu Boruto! bertindaklah seperti kau ingin membunuhku!" ucap Konohamaru.

Ia menyerang Boruto yang asli. Boruto berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Namun tetap saja pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit akibat menjadi media untuk menangkis serangan Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun kembali melancarkan serangan kedua dan kembali berhaisl ditahan oleh Boruto. Perkelahian sengit itu pun terus terjadi dan terus menerus mendesak Boruto sehingga tidak bisa membalas serangan.

Sementara itu, pertarungan bunshin melawan bunshin telah selesai. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sarada, bunshin Konohamaru berhasil dikalahkan. Namun sebab Boruto sedang terdesak dan chakra di bunshin itu telah habis, akhirnya bunshin itu hilang sebelum sempat membantu Boruto yang asli. Sementara Sarada kembali duduk menyaksikan pertarungan Boruto melawan senseinya seraya memulihkan Chakranya.

Diam-diam, Boruto meraih kunainya seraya menahan semua serangan Konohamaru. Satu hal yang ia sadari, saat ini senseinya tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan penuhnya. Semua orang tahu kalau Konohamaru adalah jounin terbaik di Konoha versi sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau kau hanya terus-terusan bertahan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Malahan yang ada kau yang akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Lawan sensei dengan serius seperti kau ingin membunuhku. Jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, Boruto." kata Konohamaru.

Boruto pun mengeluarkan kunai dari tas ninjanya. Walau sempat ragu, tapi ia menyakini satu hal yaitu senseinya tidak akan mati hanya karena Boruto memakai senjata ninja itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai kunai itu. Ia berhasil melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang Konohamaru. Ia pun mengebaskan kunai itu ke arah Konohamaru. Siapa sangka jika akhirnya serangan Boruto dengan kunai itu berhasil menyayat rompi yang di pakai Konohamaru bersama lengannya.

Ekspresi Boruto pun menjadi panik ketika mengetahui ia berhasil melukai senseinya terutama ketika ia melihat ekspresi kesakitan sang sensei. "Sensei! Maaf" ia menjatuhkan kunainya hendak menolong Konohamaru.

"Boruto! belakangmu!" teriak Sarada yang kala itu mulai berdiri untuk membantu.

Boruto kaget ketika menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Konohamaru yang terluka itu berubah menjadi sebuah batang pohon. "Kau lengah!" kata Konohamaru sambil menyentuh belakang kepala Boruto dengan Kunai. Alarm tanda berakhirnya latihan pun berbunyi. Konohamaru menyimpan kunainya kembali.

"Teknik pengganti. Sejak kapan sensei memakainya?" tanya Boruto.

"Saat kau diam-diam meraih kunai itu. Aku sempat menjeda pukulanku untuk membuat segel jurus pengganti dan membiarkanmu mengeluarkan kunai. Aku diam-diam mendekatimu ketika kau terkejut saat melihatku terluka," kata Konohamaru.

Sarada berlari untuk segera bergabung dengan Boruto dan mendengarkan arahan sang sensei. "Latihannya kita sudahi. Sensei akan ada misi penting untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi sensei tidak bisa melatih kalian. Tapi sensei sudah meminta Hokage untuk memberi kalian misi untuk 2 orang selama sensei tidak ada di desa," kata Konohamaru.

"Wah! Sensei memang pengertian. Kalau sensei yang berkata seperti itu pada Nanadaime, pasti beliau akan memberi kita misi," ucap Sarada.

"Cih! Palingan juga misi rank D. Ayahku itu tidak akan memberi kita misi yang lebih menantang. Misi rank B dan A itu seperti haram bagi kita. Padahal teman-teman kita yang lain pernah mendapat misi rank B. Bahkan Iwabe pernah menjalankan misi Rank A," kata Boruto.

"Tenang saja Boruto. kau pikir sensei melatih kalian dengan keras belakangan ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa?" ucap Boruto acuh sambil melipat tangannya.

"Untuk melihat perkembangan kalian dan melaporkannya pada Nanadaime. Dengan begitu, sensei berharap Ayahmu bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memberi kalian misi yang lebih baik. Yah walaupun tak ada jaminan kalian akan mendapat misi Ranking B jika sensei tidak ikut menjalankan misi bersama kalian," ucap Konohamaru.

"Apalagi sekarang kita Cuma berdua. Aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi ragu kalau Nanadaime akan memberi kita misi yang bagus," Sarada pun ikut berbicara.

Konohamaru mengambil tasnya. "Oke, sampai di sini latihan hari ini. Sensei harus pulang dan mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk misi. Sampai jumpa." Ia pun langsung menghilang.

"Sekarang kita harus apa?" Pertama Mitsuki. Sekarang sensei pun pergi. Hanya kita berdua," kata Boruto.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dan mandi. Gerah sekali," kata Sarada lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Boruto pun menyusul Sarada setelah mengambil tasnya.

 **::==[][][]==::**

Ketika itu, di sebuah ruangan rahasia ANBU di Konoha. Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Shikamaru. "Kau terlambat. Apa masalahnya? Kau membuatku menunggu di hutan setengah jam," ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf. Aku ketiduran. Hinata pergi bersama Himawari ke pasar jadi tak ada yang membangunkanku," kata Naruto.

"Kita harus cepat. Para petinggi desa sudah berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah kemarin."

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan rapat. Di pintu masuk saja sudah di jaga oleh 4 orang ANBU. Sementara di dalam, setiap sisinya di jaga oleh 2 orang ANBU yang langsung di bawah perintah Hokage. Di dalam sudah menunggu beberapa petinggi desa. Beberapa dari mereka adalah Kakashi dan Tsunade.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto!" kata Tsunade.

"Maaf" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terlambat itu boleh-boleh saja. Tapi ingatlah, ada beberapa kondisi di mana terlambat itu sangat dilarang. Seharusnya kau paham hal itu Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kebetulan sudah berada di ruangan itu.

"Jangan membuang waktu lagi. cepat mulai rapat ini," kata Kakashi.

"Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang kuketahui tentang peristiwa semalam pada mereka. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan sisanya," kata Sasuke.

"Oke. Pertama terima kasih sudah mau datang. Ini pertemuan penting dan rahasia. Jadi aku sangat berharap kejadian ini tidak bocor ke desa lain. Ditakutkan akan menimbulkan keresahan para kage yang lain," kata Naruto.

"Kita masih belum tahu, siapa yang membuat lubang itu. Tapi yang kuketahui, tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa melakukan itu. Dugaan kami sementara adalah salah satu anggota klan Otsutsuki," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukankah. Menurut info darimu, klan otsutsuki terakhir yang masih hidup sampai saat ini adalah Toneri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang pernah bertemu adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Yang pasti, ancaman terbesar terakhir adalah Otsutsuki Momoshiki yang sudah kami kalahkan. Tak ada informasi lagi jika masih ada anggota klan Otsutsuki yang tersisa. Itulah yang tertulis di prasasti peninggalan Kaguya di salah satu dimensinya," kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja orang yang membuat kekacauan ini pasti masih berada di dasar lubang itu. Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa dia, temuilah dia?" kata Tsunade.

"Tentu akan kami lakukan nenek. Tapi, tak ada oksigen di dalam sana. Kami bisa mati," ucap Naruto.

"Saat ini kami masih mencari cara agar tuan Hokage bisa masuk ke dalam sana," ucap ketua ANBU.

"Yang kita perlukan hanyalah membuat sebuah alat yang bisa menampung cukup banyak udara dan mengeluarkan udara itu secara konstan selama kalian berada di dalam lubang itu," kata Tsunade.

"Benar! kita bisa menyegel udara dalam sebuah gulungan. Lalu memakai prinsip kerja alat pemadam kebakaran. Kita bisa mengeluarkan udara dari gulungan tersebut secara terus menerus," Shikamaru pun ikut berujar.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuka kembali divisi penelitian alat ilmiah ninja. Sebab merekalah yang membuat alat-alat seperti itu. Dan hanya mereka yang tahu cara memodifikasi alat itu agar bisa mengeluarkan udara yang disimpan dalam sebuah gulungan," kata Kakashi.

"Apa guru yakin? Bukankah menutup divisi itu adalah ide guru?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Hufft. Baiklah!" Naruto berjalan ke seorang ANBU yang berada di dekatnya lalu berkata, "tolong panggilkan Yamakana ino dan Katasuke."

"Naruto. Izinkan aku yang menangani masalah ini. Aku akan mengawasi Katasuke," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku serahkan padamu."

Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan rahasia itu. Sementara, rapat pun kembali berlanjut untuk membahas detil rencana penyusupan ke dalam lubang itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 _Hai semua, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfollow cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau di Chapter pertama ada banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyampaikan kekurangan itu lewat review. Author berharap bisa memperbaiki kekurangan itu di chapter lain._

 _Oke, sekian untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter ketiga._


	3. Mengungkap Misteri

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 3**

 **Mengungkap Misteri**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya ke Konoha dengan terik. Sinarnya menyebabkan pakaian orang-orang yang kala itu berada di luar ruangan basah akibat keringat mereka. Sudah 2 hari semenjak rapat yang membahas mengenai lubang raksasa itu. Dan kini, di visi pengembangan teknologi Konoha sudah berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat untuk membantu mereka agar dapat bernafas di dalam tanah.

Di ruangan Hokage. Kala itu, beberapa ilmuwan sedang berdiri di hadapan para petinggi desa sambil membawa sebuah alat terbaru mereka. Itu terlihat seperti sebuah tabung mini yang di pasangi oleh pipa yang menjulur hingga ke telapak tangan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana penggunaan alat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang perlu dilakukan pertama kali ialah menyegel udara sebanyak mungkin pada sebuah gulungan. Setelah itu masukan gulungan itu ke tabung. Alat ini memiliki prinsip kerja yang hampir sama seperti alat pemadam kebakaran ninja serta alat ilmiah ninja. Karena hal itu, waktu untuk menciptakan alat ini tidak begitu lama. Apalagi setelah anda mengembalikan semua ingatanku," ucap salah satu ilmuwan bernama Katasuke.

"Aku lebih suka kalian menciptakan alat seperti ini. Tidak membahayakan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bisa kalian praktekkan penggunaan alat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Salah satu ilmuwan pun maju seraya membawa alat itu. Ia menaruh tabung itu di punggungnya lalu memegang selang itu. "Pertama yang harus di lakukan adalah mengaktifkan gulungan itu dengan beberapa segel pembuka. Maka udara akan keluar dan memenuhi tabung dan perlahan akan keluar melewati pipa kecil. Tiap kali ingin menghentikan aliran udaranya, yang di perlukan hanyalah membuat segel penutup."

"Sesederhana itu. Pantas saja waktu yang di perlukan sangatlah cepat. Kalian hanya memanfaatkan cara kerja gulungan penyegelan ninja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Begitulah. Namun alat ini bisa mengontrol keluarnya udara dari dalam gulungan. Lalu mengatur volume udara yang keluar dari tabung melewati pipa," kata Katasuke.

"Untuk media penyimpanan udara, kita harus memakai gulungan yang berbeda dari gulungan yang ada. Tidak seperti air, udara merupakan partikel yang bebas sehingga akan sulit untuk di segel. Tidak semua orang bisa memakai teknik penyegelan udara." Kata salah satu asisten Katasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengoperasikan alat itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Akan kucarikan seorang Shinobi yang bisa mengoperasikan alat ini," ucap Katasuke.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan pada kalian. Tolong keluar dari ruangan ini. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kami bicarakan," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi." Katasuke dan semua ilmuannya pun keluar dari ruangan

Naruto berdiri dan melihat ke luar jendela. "Apa ada pesan dari Konohamaru mengenai situasi di sana?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Baru masuk pagi ini." Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkan itu pada Naruto.

Setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Naruto berkata, "kita harus cepat mengungkap siapa sebenarnya orang yang membuat lubang raksasa itu sebelum terlambat."

"Aku setuju. Aku harap mereka bisa cepat menemukan orang yang bisa mengoperasikan alat itu," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengambil jubahnya. "Naruto! Katakan pada Sakura atau Sarada aku pergi keluar desa hari ini karena ada keperluan," ucapnya datar lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke tunggu! Kau mau ke mana memangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengecek situasi di sana secara langsung."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya pada Sakura secara langsung kalau kau menunggu sedikit. Ia akan ke sini untuk membawa laporan rumah sakit," kata Naruto.

"Jika aku mengatakannya langsung padanya, aku tidak bisa lama pergi ke sana. Aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

 **::==[][]==::**

Boruto berlari dengan kuat. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya bersama 4 bunshinnya. Sementara tak jauh darinya, Sarada sedang melempari kunai ke arah Boruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya yang sedang berlari secara acak.

Lemparan Sarada itu dikenal sangatlah akurat, tapi Boruto dengan kepanikan yang ia rasakan saat itu berhasil menghindari semua lemparan Sarada. "Akan kubalas!" kata Boruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken. Para bunshinnya pun mengikuti dan bersama-sama melemparkannya ke arah Sarada.

Sarada melompat-lompat ke belakang untuk menghindari setiap kunai yang di lempar oleh Boruto dan bunshinnya. Namun ketika ia berusaha menghindari kunai terakhir, kunai itu sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Gawat. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menghindari kunai ini," batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kunai itu berubah menjadi Boruto yang siap menyerang. Sarada pun di buat terkejut dengan taktik Boruto yang satu ini. "Akan kuambil bendera itu dari tanganmu!" kata Boruto sekilas sebelum menangkap dan menjatuhkan Sarada ke tanah. Diam-diam tangannya mengambil sebuah bendera berwarna kuning dari saku celana Sarada.

Sarada terbaring syok di tanah. Boruto berhasil mengambil bendera itu dari saku celananya dengan cara yang tak terduga.

"Bagaimana, aku lebih hebatkan? Bahkan kau yang memakai Sharinggan pun tidak menyadari kalau kunai itu adalah aku," kata Boruto sombong sambil melambaikan bendera itu di hadapan Sarada.

"Kau hanya beruntung. Mataku belum sehebat mata ayahku. Tapi lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan trik murahan seperti itu mengalahkanku," kata Sarada.

"Kalau begitu latihan hari ini selesai. Dan aku adalah pemenangnya," ujar Boruto.

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku mau pulang." Sarada berjalan meninggalkan Boruto. Tiba-tiba saja Boruto berlari dan menghalanginya. "Apa lagi Boruto?" tanya Sarada kesal.

"Kau sudah janji. Yang kalah akan mentraktir burger untuk yang menang. Bukankah itu perkataanmu?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku lupa membawa dompetku. Aku bertaruh karena kupikir kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam latihan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau menang. Janji adalah janji. Akan kuantarkan burger itu nanti malam di rumahmu. Sekarang aku mau pulang dan membantu ibuku," ucap Sarada lalu pergi.

"Padahal aku lapar sekali," kata Boruto dengan muka memelas sambil menatap Kepergian Sarada.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menikmati makan siang buatan ibunya di rumah. Walau sedikit kesal sebab Sarada tak langsung membelikannya burger, tapi Boruto berusaha sabar dan menunggu malam. Meskipun ia menjadi tak sabar untuk melihat Sarada menyerahkan burger itu padanya sebagai bukti bahwa ia mengakui Boruto lebih hebat darinya dalam latihan hari ini.

Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Boruto bertemu dengan teman lamanya—Iwabe. Ketika itu, Iwabe baru saja keluar dari toko senjata dengan beberapa kotak shuriken. "Boruto?" katanya ketika melihat Boruto berada di hadapannya.

"Wah. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," kata Boruto.

"Setahun lebih. Padahal kita tinggal di desa yang sama," kata Iwabe.

"Itu karena kau selalu mendapat misi jauh dari desa."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. aku adalah seorang Genin yang di percaya Hokage untuk melakukan misi-misi yang jauh dari desa," kata Iwabe.

"Pada dasarnya kau Shinobi yang hebat. Jadi ayahku tidak khawatir mengirimkanmu untuk melakukan misi di tempat yang jauh. Aku benar-benar iri. Kami tidak pernah di beri misi yang bagus," ucap Boruto.

"Kau adalah anak Hokage. Ayahmu pasti khawatir padamu jika mengirimkan tim kalian ke tempat yang jauh dan belum tentu apakah aman. Apalagi di timmu ada Sarada, anak Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain adalah sahabat ayahmu. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, ayahmu pasti akan punya masalah dengan ayah Sarada."

"Tapi itu tidak adil. Karena ayah kami adalah petinggi desa, bukan berarti kami tidak di perbolehkan melakukan misi yang lebih menantang."

"Kalian kurang beruntung. Aku pergi dulu, Boruto. soalnya aku ada misi sore ini. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kupersiapkan," kata Iwabe.

Setelah Iwabe pergi, Boruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

Setibanya di rumah, Boruto membuka pintu. "Aku pulang!" serunya seraya melepas sepatunya. Himawari mendatangi dirinya dengan sebuah bungkusan.

"Kak. Ini dari kakak Sarada," ucap Himawari seraya menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

"Dari kak Sarada? Apa ini?" tanya Boruto sambil membukanya.

Ketika ia membukanya, tercium aroma makanan yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Itu adalah _Burger Deluxe_ favoritnya. "Wah. Tak kusangka ia akan membelikanku burger mahal ini, Hehe," ujar Boruto.

"Besar sekali kak." Himawari takjub dengan ukuran burger yang sedang di pegang oleh Boruto.

"Ini burger spesial. Kau mau setengah?" tanya Boruto.

"Mau! Mau!" sorak Himawari.

Boruto pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyantap burger itu bersama adiknya.

Setelah burger itu tandas, Boruto mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. "Wah ini enak sekali. Ini pasti resep baru yang di bicarakan Sarada tadi pagi," ujar Boruto.

"Apa kau masih mau makan Boruto?" tanya Hinata yang sedang mengelap piring-piring yang baru ia cuci.

"Tidak bu. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau istirahat." Boruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh Boruto!" panggil Hinata. Boruto pun berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Sebelum kau tidur, bisakah ibu minta tolong?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak begitu lelah."

"Tolong antar makan siang untuk ayahmu ya."

"Apa ayah itu minta makan siangnya diantar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi itu ada firasat ayahmu belum makan siang. jadi tolong antar ya. Untuk jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu ayahmu sedang kelaparan di kantornya sebab dompetnya ketinggalan di kamar," kata Hinata.

"Hufft! Baiklah."

"Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikut!" pinta Himawari.

"Apa kau mau ikut kakakmu, sayang?" tanya Hinata. Himawari mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ambil payungmu ya. Di luar panas," kata Hinata.

"Apa! Kenapa Himawari harus ikut. Aku malas kalau harus menjaganya," kata Boruto.

"Sekali-kali ajaklah Himawari jalan-jalan Boruto. Suatu saat Himawari akan jadi shinobi sepertimu."

"Hufft, baiklah." Boruto melihat Himawari. "Berjanjilah pada kakak kau tidak akan ribut di sana. Jangan membuat kakak malu ya," kata Boruto.

"Baik!" ucap Himawari bersemangat.

 **::==[][]==::**

Berjalan di koridor gedung Hokage bersama Himawari memang bukanlah hal baru bagi Boruto. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya ia berjalan dengan Himawari di gedung Hokage. Seperti biasanya, Himawari berjalan dengan girang. Ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bahagia. Ia membawa kotak makan siang di tangan kanannya.

"Himawari. Jangan lompat-lompat begitu. Nanti makan siang ayah jadi hancur," kata Boruto.

Himawari tak mendengarkan sebab Ia sudah berada jauh di depan Boruto. "Hey. Himawari. Tunggu kakak!" Ia pun mengejar Himawari yang sudah berjalan melewati pintu ruangan Hokage.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Himawari, mereka pun mendekti pintu kantor ayahnya. Beberapa kali di ketuk namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Merasa kesal karena sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu, Boruto pun mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Ternyata tidak terkunci," ucapnya ketika mengetahui pintu itu terbuka. Mereka pun masuk dan mendapati sang ayah sedang tertidur pulas di meja dengan laptop yang masih menyala.

Boruto mendekati sang ayah untuk membangunkannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbangun dan melihat ke arah Boruto. "Loh! Apa ayah tidak tidur?" tanya Boruto heran.

Sesaat setelah menguap. "Ayah baru bangun. Kurama yang membangunkan ayah," kata Naruto.

"Siapa kurama?" tanya Boruto.

"Ehh! Bukan siapa-siapa," Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar sepenuhnya. Boruto menatap Naruto penuh curiga. "Ada apa kau datang ke kantor ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ibu menyuruh kami mengantarkan makan siang untukmu."

"Kami?" Naruto menjadi bingung sebab hanya melihat Boruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Himawari yang sebelumnya sedang berjongkok di samping kursi Berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Ayah!" serunya ketika menampakkan dirinya di hadapan sang ayah.

"Ohh Himawari. Kau memang pintar bersembunyi," kata Naruto lalu mencium pipi putrinya itu. Himawari pun tertawa geli ketika sang ayah menciumi pipinya.

"Ayo Himawari, kita pulang. Kakak mau beristirahat," kata Boruto.

Himawari pun melepas genggaman ayahnya dan mendekati Boruto. "Ayah. Himawari pulang sama kakak dulu," kata Himawari.

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Naruto.

Boruto dan Himawari pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Naruto mengambil kotak makan siang yang baru di antar anak-anaknya. "Wah. Kayaknya makan siang kali ini sangat spesial. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memakannya," batinnya seraya membuka kotak makan siang itu.

"Selamat makan!" kata Naruto lalu menyantap makan siang itu.

Ketika sedang makan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. "Naruto!"

Seketika Naruto berhenti makan dan menelan sisa makanan yang masih berada di mulutnya. "Kurama, ada apa?" batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Di hadapannya, Kurama sedang mengerang dan mengeluarkan semacam asap dari hidungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kurama?"

"Na...ru..to! Aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Kekuatan? Sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang sampai membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak ketakutan!" gertak Kurama. "Chakra di dalam tubuhku menjadi tidak stabil karena kekuatan yang kurasakan ini."

"Oke.. Oke! akan aku cek dengan senjutsu."

Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia duduk diam untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Dalam beberapa detik, chakra alam yang ia butuhkan sudah terkumpul.

Ketika matanya terbuka, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terasa sangat mengerikan. Sesuatu yang sejajar dengannya jauh di bawah permukaan tanah. Keringat mencucur dari wajahnya. "Kekuatan apa ini? Ini bukanlah chakra," kata Naruto.

Pintu di buka oleh seseorang. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi kaget. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur karena kaget. Sesaat kemudian mode senjutsunya lenyap. Shikamaru yang tadi membuka pintu pun langsung berlari mendekati Naruto yang kini terduduk syok di kursi.

"Naruto! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Huh! Huh! Huh! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia seperti orang yang kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kau sampai terlihat ketakutan dan keringat sepeti ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tadi memakai senjutsu. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Tepat di bawah."

"Jangan-jangan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti klan Otsutsuki. Hanya sedikit berbeda dan terasa lebih kuat," kata Naruto.

"Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku punya firasat buruk dengan musuh kita yang satu ini."

"Shikamaru. Tolong sampaikan informasi ini pada Sasuke. Bilang pada Katasuke juga untuk mempercepat persiapan alat itu. Aku harus tahu, siapa yang ada di bawah sana," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Selama aku pergi, kau tenangkanlah dirimu," kata Shikamaru.

 **::==[][]==::**

Hari sudah semakin sore, Naruto yang kala itu sedang berdiri di atap gedung Hokage sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berlari dan melompati gedung demi gedung menuju ke arahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi orang itu untuk tiba di hadapan Naruto. "Kau lama sekali," kata Naruto.

"Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa Shikamaru berkata kau ketakutan?"

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang terasa mengerikan. Tepat ada di bawah Konoha."

"Apa! Jangan-jangan orang ini penyebab gempa beberapa hari yang lalu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa jadi. Kita harus cepat mencari tahu mengenai orang ini sebelum terlambat. Dan pastikan tak ada desa lain yang tahu. Bahkan jangan biarkan penduduk desa selain para petinggi dan Jounin tahu masalah ini," kata Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Akan seperti apa musuh kita yang satu ini."

"Bahkan Kurama pun di buat merinding dengan kekuatan itu,"

"Aku tidak merinding. Chakraku menjadi tidak stabil karena kekuatan ini," ujar Kurama yang hanya terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Jadi apakah persiapan alat itu sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katasuke tadi mendatangiku. Ia sudah menemukan 2 orang. Sekarang mereka sedang pergi ke hutan mencari udara yang bagus untuk disegel di gulungan khusus itu."

"Berarti besok kita berangkat. Siapa saja yang akan masuk ke lubang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"2 orang pembawa alat itu, lalu kita berdua. Kemungkinan Shikamaru juga akan kuikutkan. Dan mungkin akan kuajak beberapa ANBU," kata Naruto.

"Pastikan semua yang kau ajak tidak memperlambat kita. Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan serius jika harus melindungi orang-orang yang ikut misi ini," kata Sasuke.

"Biarkan keselamatan orang-orang yang kuikutkan menjadi prioritasku. Kau fokus saja pada musuh," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

 **::==[][]==::**

Malam harinya di kediaman Uzumaki. Kala itu semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di dapur. Hinata dan Himawari sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara seperti biasa Boruto memainkan gamenya. Naruto sendiri sibuk membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Ahh sial. Aku kalah lagi," kata Boruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Boruto. "Kau betah sekali main game terus. Padahal kau sering kalah," katanya.

"Ayah sendiri. Betah sekali baca kertas. Padahal isinya Cuma tulisan," kata Boruto.

"Ini pekerjaan ayah. Hal inilah yang bisa membuatmu memainkan game itu," kata Naruto."

Boruto di buat cemberut dengan perkataan ayahnya itu.

Hinata pun datang membawa 2 piring berisi nasi goreng. "Kalian berdua letakkan benda yang sedang kalian pegang. Mari kita makan dulu nasi goreng spesial buatan ibu," kata Hinata seraya menyajikan nasi goreng itu pada Naruto dan Boruto. Himawari pun datang membawa sepiring kecil nasi goreng untuk dirinya dan meletakkan piringnya itu di meja.

"Sepertinya nasi goreng ini enak," kata Naruto tergiur dengan aroma masakan istrinya itu.

"Bukankah ini seperti nasi goreng pada umumnya. Lihatlah, ibu hanya menambahkan hiasan saja," kata Boruto.

"Pagi ini ibu menerima majalah dari langganan ibu. Di sana ada resep nasi goreng ini. Jadi ibu mencoba membuat persis seperti di resep itu," kata Hinata.

Boruto pun mencoba mencicipi nasi goreng itu. Setelah di kunyah beberapa kali, ia pun berkata, "wah! Enak."

Himawari pun turut mencoba. Menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum adalah tanda darinya ketika mencicipi nasi goreng itu. "Enak! Enak!"

Naruto sebagai partisipan terakhir pun mencoba memakan nasi goreng itu. Berbeda dari yang lain. Ia mengambil sesendok penuh nasi goreng lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya seperti hendak memakan habis makanan itu dan bukannya mencicipi rasanya. Tangan kirinya pun tetap memegang secarik kertas dan matanya melihat ke secarik kertas tersebut. Sementara mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata walau sedikit kesal akan kelakuan Naruto.

"Enak! Masakanmu selalu enak. Tidak perlu di ragukan lagi." katanya lalu menyendok nasi goreng itu lagi.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dulu dokumen itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata. Dokumen ini harus kuselesaikan secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin lembur malam ini. Sebab besok aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Naruto.

"Cih! Pasti tugas menyebalkan seorang Hokage," kata Boruto.

"Haha, seperti itulah," kata Naruto tersenyum pada putranya. "Menyelamatkan dunia shinobi juga termasuk tugas seorang Hokage," lanjutnya dalam hati.

 **::==[][]==::**

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke pun sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama keluarganya.

"Tambah lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang," jawabnya.

"Apa besok papa akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sarada.

"Hn. Papa ada keperluan dengan Hokage," kata Sasuke.

"Hufft. Kalau papa keluar desa terus, kapan papa akan mengajariku jurus itu," kata Sarada.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar menatap kedua orang berambut hitam itu. "Jurus? Jurus apa yang akan kau ajarkan pada Sarada, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan jurus yang berbahaya. Hanya Chidori dan genjutsu," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu genjutsu yang akan membuat mata penggunanya mengeluarkan darah setelah memakai jurus itu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aaa...! begitulah," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ayolah bu. Itu hanya jurus yang wajib di warisi anggota klan yang memiliki sharinggan, benarkan papa?" tanya Sarada.

"Hufft. Asal jurus itu tidak punya efek negatif untuk dirimu, silakan pelajar. Tapi pastikan kau hanya gunakan jurus itu jika di perlukan," kata Sakura. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, apakah Sarada bisa memakai teknik Chidori?" tanyanya.

"Tentu bisa. Dia adalah putriku," kata Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja telah membuat semburat malu pada pipi Sarada keluar.

"Aku yakin putri kita bisa menjadi kunoichi yang hebat," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sarada yang semakin menjadi malunya.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura. "Sama seperti ibunya." Matanya menatap mata Sakura. Bibirnya terpatri sebuah senyuman hangat yang di tujukan untuk Sakura. Kini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum malu. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas sentuhannya dan kembali fokus pada makannya.

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Hanya begitu? Tak ada ciuman?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada kecil. Kepalanya terus mendekati wajah sang suami. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua jari Sasuke menyentuh dahinya. "Apa yang kau harapkan. Ada Sakura di hadapan kita," ucapnya.

"Ahh aku lupa. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana," kata Sakura perlahan melihat ke arah Sarada yang sedang makan seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bermesraan itu.

 **::==[][]==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Wah, maaf ya kalau kalian merasa chapter ini begitu lama di update. Author butuh banyak waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikannya.

Mudah-mudahan kalian tidak begitu kecewa dengan chapter ini.

Makasih juga bagi kalian yang sudah mendukung dengan cara mereview dan memfav&follow cerita ini. Meskipun masih sedikit, author berharap di chapter ke depan pengikut author untuk cerita ini semakin banyak layaknya cerita "Kehidupan Baru Boruto".

Dan kalau boleh Author bertanya, untuk kata-kata seperti "Bunshin, Chakra, jutsu, Sharinggan, Kunoichi, genjutsu, Shinobi, dll" itu memakai huruf besar atau kecil saja.

Oke, sekian ya untuk chapter ini.


	4. Sesuatu Di Bawah Tanah

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 4**

 **Mengungkap Misteri**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari baru sudah di mulai. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Konoha akan melancarkan rencana mereka untuk menguak rahasia yang ada di dalam lubang raksasa itu. Ketika itu, Naruto sedang menunggu Sasuke di dalam hutan. Di belakangnya sedang berdiri sekitar 2 ANBU dan 2 orang yang membawa alat pernafasan itu.

Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sedang berdiri, Sasuke sedang melompati dahan demi dahan pohon agar bisa mencapai lokasi Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk tiba di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lama sekali. Apa yang menghambatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini karena Sarada. Ketika ia tahu aku akan pergi keluar desa, ia mengikutiku. Jadi aku harus mengecohnya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke sini," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru datang dengan berjalan begitu santainya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Daimyo sudah mengkonfirmasi hal ini dengan para petinggi. Tapi, mereka mengatakan aku harus diam di tempat untuk menggantikan dirimu sementara waktu," kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Tak masalah. Aku serahkan tugas-tugasku padamu untuk sementara," kata Naruto.

Mereka pun pergi. Shikamaru pun kembali ke desa.

[]=[]=[]

Begitu cepat cuaca berubah hari ini. 3 jam yang lalu masihlah cerah. Namun sekarang hujan turun dengan deras dan membasahi Desa Konoha. Aktifitas di desa pun nampak seperti lumpuh karena tak ada orang yang beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Para Jounin yang biasa berjaga pun tak terlihat sebab mereka masuk ke dalam pos untuk berlindung dari hujan.

Kala itu, Boruto sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya dengan kaki yang berada di luar. Menatapi langit mendung yang beberapa kali menampakkan kilat.

"Kakak sedang apa?" suara seorang gadis kecil yang memasuki kamar Boruto tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Boruto berbalik ke arah pemilik suara. "Oh Himawari. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Himawari bosan kak. Ayo kita main sama-sama," kata gadis kecil nan imut itu.

"Kakak sedang ingin bersantai. Bukankah tadi kau sedang bermain boneka di kamarmu. Jangan bilang kau mau mengajak kakak main boneka."

"Ayolah kak. Temani Himawari main."

"Hufft." Ia turun dari jendela dan mendekati Himawari. "Bagaimana kalau kita main ninja-ninjaan?" tanya Boruto.

"Mau!" sorak Himawari senang.

Naruto membuka salah satu laci di meja komputernya. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang di simpannya di dalam. Ternyata yang ia ambil adalah 2 buah kunai dan 5 buah shuriken mainan yang tentunya aman di mainkan oleh anak kecil seperti Himawari.

"Himawari jadi ninja. Kakak jadi penjahat. Tugas Himawari adalah mengalahkan kakak," ucapnya seraya memberikan 2 buah shuriken mainan dan sebuah kunai mainan pada Himawari.

Mereka pun mulai bermain dengan sangat seru. Dan akhirnya setelah setengah jam bermain, Himawari pun tertidur di kasur sebab kelelahan karena sedari tadi terus berlari di kamar Boruto.

Boruto merapikan posisi tidur sang adik tercinta dan memberikannya selimut. "Himawari. Kau tidur nyenyak ya di kamar kakak. Kakak mau pergi mencari makan di dapur," bisiknya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan membiarkan sang adik tidur meskipun belum waktunya untuk tidur siang.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto dan Sasuke pun tiba. Ketika itu, masih hujan. Naruto dan Sasuke pun harus rela baju mereka basah agar bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Lubang raksasa ini benar-benar dalam pengawasan intensif ANBU konoha. Rumah yang berada di dekat lubang itu pun telah menjadi pos penjagaan ANBU. Bahkan area itu pun dipasangi kekai.

"Apa kita mau masuk sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semakin cepat semakin bagus. Tapi sebelumnya, pastikan kau dan pemegang alat pernafasan siap untuk masuk," kata Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap," kata Sasuke.

"Kami siap jika anda siap," kata salah satu pemegang alat.

"Apa kami harus ikut anda, tuan Hokage?" tanya ANBU yang datang bersamanya.

"Kupikir 4 orang saja yang masuk. Ke-4 orang itu sudah termasuk aku dan Sasuke."

Konohamaru pun keluar dari pos ANBU dan langsung mendatangi Naruto.

"Anda sudah tiba, tuan Hokage? Jadi apa anda ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya. Tolong buka kembali lubang itu," kata Naruto.

Seorang shinobi pengguna doton pun membuka kembali lubang tersebut atas perintah Konohamaru selaku penanggung jawab.

Pemegang alat pun membuat segel dan tak lama kemudian oksigen pun keluar dari selang yang tertempel di tangan mereka atas perintah Sasuke.

"Kita akan turun dengan memakai Susano. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti seberapa dalam lubang ini. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa kita akan mati jika melompat langsung ke dalam lubang ini," kata Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan Susanonya, mereka pun terjun ke lubang itu. Ukuran lubang itu sangatlah besar hingga bahkan Susano pun bisa memasuki lubang tersebut. Ketika berada dalam Susano, mereka masih bisa bernafas dengan normal sebab bagian dalam susano kedap sehingga udara yang telah berada di dalam tidak akan keluar.

Mereka pun mendarat setelah sekitar 3 menit terjun ke dasar lubang. "Dalam sekali tempat ini?" kata salah satu pemegang alat.

Mereka saat ini sudah berada di dasar lubang. Masih sedikit terang akibat ada sinar matahari yang berhasil mencapai tempat ini. Namun tempat itu sedikit di selimuti oleh kabut sehingga mengurangi jarak penglihatan. Ada juga sebuah terowongan raksasa yang mengarah ke Konoha.

"Ternyata tempat ini masih sedikit terang sebab cahaya matahari masih dapat mencapai tempat ini," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dari permukaan sana, kita tidak bisa melihat dasarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Terdapat semacam kabut berwarna gelap di tempat ini. Itulah mengapa kita tidak bisa melihat permukaan tempat ini dari permukaan walau cahaya bisa sampai di tempat ini," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepas Susanonya. Seketika, nafas Naruto dan yang lain menjadi sesak.

"Sesak sekali dadaku. Udara di tempat ini nyaris tidak ada meskipun kita sudah mengaktifkan alat itu." Kata Naruto.

"Konsentrasi oksigen di tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada. Oksigen yang keluar dari alat ini langsung menyebar memenuhi ruang bawah tanah ini. Jadi terasa sedikit sesak. Agar tuan Hokage bisa tetap bernafas dengan nyaman, anda harus berada di dekat alat ini," kata salah satu pemegang alat.

"Sebenarnya, makhluk seperti apa yang bisa berada dalam waktu lama di tempat seperti ini," kata Naruto.

"Jelas dia bukanlah manusia biasa atau bahkan seperti Kaguya. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar bersembunyi," kata Sasuke.

"Apapun yang ia lakukan, itu pasti hal buruk karena menyebabkan gempa di Konoha," kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita telusuri terowongan itu jika ingin menemui orang yang telah membuat ini," kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun mulai bergerak. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menyentuh dinding terowongan. Ia terhenti kala merasa tanah yang ia sentuh terasa sangat keras.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya, "kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Tanah ini... Terasa sangat padat." Ia mengambil kunai dari tasnya. Ditusuknya dinding tanah itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang. Namun, kunai itu hanya tertancap beberapa sentimeter meskipun Sasuke menusukkan kunai itu dengan kuat.

"Ia membuka jalan dengan memadatkan tanah ke samping sehingga terbentuk terowongan ini. Aku yakin karena itulah, dinding terowongan ini terasa keras," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke sekilas melihat ke arah ujung dari terowongan. Matanya mendapati ada sebuah dinding yang menjadi akhir dari terowongan ini. Ia pun berlari menuju ujung terowongan itu tanpa memberitahukan Naruto.

"Oi! Sasuke! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali! Kau bisa mati kehabisan oksigen jika jauh dari kami," teriaknya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak diidahkan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun meminta 2 pemegang alat untuk segera menyusul Sasuke sebelum ia kesulitan bernafas.

Setibanya Naruto di sana, Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan terengah-engah karena lelah sekaligus untuk mengatur kadar oksigen dalam tubuhnya agar kembali normal. Berlari di tempat yang tidak ada oksigennya adalah permasalahan besar bahkan bagi seorang shinobi. Siapapun pasti akan jadi lebih mudah lelah.

Kala itu, Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya pada dinding yang menjadi akhir dari terowongan tersebut. "Buntu? Mustahil jika tempat ini buntu. Untuk apa orang itu membaut terowongan ini jika berakhir dengan jalan buntu?" tanya Naruto.

"Terowongan ini tidak berakhir di sini. Rinnegganku mendeteksi ada terowongan yang terhubung dengan sebuah ruangan raksasa di balik dinding ini." Kata Sasuke ketika nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Apa maksudmu, orang itu sengaja memblokir jalan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil sebilah kunai dan mengalirinya dengan chakra petir. Ditebasnya kunai berchakra itu pada dinding di hadapannya.

 **Crack!**

Kunai itu patah dan hanya menyisakan goresan sepanjang 50 sentimeter. "Seperti yang kuduga. Ini bukan dinding biasa. Ada semacam kekuatan yang membuat dinding ini sangat kuat. Sepertinya di dalam sana tidaklah kosong seperti apa yang kusaksikan dengan Rinnegganku. Aku yakin ada semacam kekai yang menutupi semua hal yang ada di dalam," tegasnya.

"Kita pernah mengalahkan Kaguya. Aku yakin menghancurkan dinding ini akan semudah menghancurkan lembah akhir," kata Naruto sombong.

"Aku punya rencana," ucapnya lalu melihat ke pemegang alat. "Kalian berdua menjauhlah. Ini akan berbahaya jika kalian berada di dekat kami," kata Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melindungi mereka dengan Chakra Kurama. Rencana apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertama, kau buatlah lengan dari Chakra dan buatlah Rasengan. Aku akan mengeluarkan lengan Susano dan mengeluarkan Chidori. Bersama, kita satukan Rasengan dan Chidori lalu mengarahkan serangan kita pada dinding itu."

"Apa kau bisa memakai Chidori hanya dengan memakai lengan Susano?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kita mulai." Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah Bunshin untuk melindungi kedua pemegang alat pernafasan. Lalu ia mengeluarkan lengan dari Chakra Kyuubi. Rasengan pun ia bentuk pada lengan itu.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah lengan Susano seperti rencana. Namun karena besarnya ukuran lengan itu, atap terowongan pun menjadi hancur. Mereka pun memadukan kedua kekuatan itu. Reaksi pertemuan kedua kekuatan itu benar-benar kuat. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini. Namun mereka yakin teknik ini akan menghasilkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding itu.

Bersama-sama, mereka menghantamkan kekuatan gabungan antara Chidori dan Rasengan pada dinding yang kuat itu. Retakan pun mulai terlihat. Namun itu belum cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding itu. Reaksi itu pun semakin kuat hingga akhirnya tebrnetuk semacam cahaya warna-warni yang menyilaukan mata.

Sasuke memakai Susano tahap awal untuk berlindung sementara Naruto mengeluarkan lebih banyak Chakra Kyuubi untuk melindungi dirinya. Ledakan pun terjadi akibat reaksi penggabungan kekuatan yang tak seimbang itu. Retakan pun menjadi semakin besar dan akhirnya membuat dinding itu hancur. Gelombang ledakan itu pun menyebabkan debu-debu dan partikel-partikel bebatuan terdorong keluar dari terowongan dan berlanjut ke permukaan.

Debu pun memenuhi tempat itu. Perlahan cahaya yang terbentuk akibat reaksi dua kekuatan itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan Chakra kyuubi dan Susano Sasuke yang terlihat di beberapa sisinya terdapat retakan.

Naruto maupun Sasuke terengah-engah. Kedua pembawa alat pernafasan pun mendatangi dan menyemburkan oksigen pada mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan hebat jika keadaannya seperti ini," ujar Naruto dalam posisi tiarap.

"Aku setuju," kata Sasuke dalam posisi tengkurap.

Perlahan mereka berdua berdiri. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, mereka pun kembali menelusuri terowongan baru itu. Namun, tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan 4 makhluk berwarna hitam dari dalam tembok dalam posisi mengepung mereka.

"Ini buruk," keluh Naruto.

"Perintah tuan Raiken. Bunuh semua penyusup!" ucap salah satu makhluk hitam itu. Tangan mereka sesuatu seperti kayu lalu sesuatu itu pun membentuk senjata.

Satu persatu dari mereka pun menyerang. Sasuke dan Naruto melawan mereka sekaligus melindungi para pemegang alat karena secara teknis mereka tidak bisa bertarung karena alat yang sedang mereka bawa.

Tak mudah untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari makhluk hitam itu. Penampilan mereka layaknya Zetsu putih. Namun, warna mereka didominasi oleh Hitam. Ada juga garis putih yang menjulur dari bahu mereka hingga kelima jari mereka di tangan kanan. Dan mereka terlihat lebih kuat ketimbang Zetsu putih yang harus dihadapi aliansi Shinobi pada perang dunia ke-empat.

Pertarungan sengit itu masih berlangsung meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat lebih unggul. Namun daya tahan para makhluk hitam itu sangatlah hebat. Meskipun salah satu tangan salah satu makhluk hitam itu berhasil dipotong oleh Sasuke, namun ia masih bertahan dan masih melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran sebab para makhluk hitam itu tidak henti-hentinya melawan. Ia pun membuat Chidori lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. 4 petir pun terbentuk dan keluar dari Chidori tersebut untuk menyambar ke-4 makhluk hitam itu.

Perlawanan mereka terhenti. Musuh telah terbaring lemas tak berdaya akibat sambaran petir yang dikeluarkan Chidori Sasuke.

"Makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya. Mereka terlihat seperti Zetsu putih namu dengan warna hitam," kata Naruto.

"Dan, mereka lebih kuat. Yang barusan kita lawan benar-benar kuat. Teknik pedang mereka pun sangat bagus. Walaupun pedang mereka terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti kayu, entah kenapa kekerasannya sama seperti baja," ucap Sasuke yang kala itu sedang memegang salah satu pedang milik makhluk hitam itu.

"Kalau mereka saja sudah sekuat itu, bagaimana dengan pembuat mereka. Aku jadi benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang ada di dalam ruangan raksasa itu," ucap Naruto.

"Cih! Sayang sekali Rinnegganku belum pulih. Naruto, tetap waspada. Bisa saja musuh akan berdatangan lagi," kata Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka telah berada di ujung terowongan. Di hadapan mereka, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tumbuh menjulang hingga ke atap ruangan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya," ucap Naruto.

"Shinju! Apa benar yang ada di hadapan kita adalah Shinju?" Sasuke pun tak bisa mengekspresikan kepanikannya. Di hadapan mereka tumbuh ada sebuah pohon raksasa yang memiliki batang lurus ke atas dengan sebuah bunga di atasnya. Pohon itu adalah Shinju "Pohon Dewa" yang pernah mereka lihat dalam perang. Namun, Shinju yang satu ini terlihat lebih kecil dan terlihat beberapa cabang dan daun.

Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan pun terjadi. Dari batang Shinju, keluar para makhluk hitam dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Hehe, aku rasa kalau kita tidak berhati-hati, kita bisa mati," kata Naruto cengengesan walau dalam hatinya ia pun merasa takut.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia langsung bersiaga dengan pedangnya. Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah besar Bunshin. "Kalian berdua, tetap berada di dekat kami. Kami akan kesulitan jika harus bertarung tanpa secara berkala bernafas," ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengerahkan Bunshin untuk melindungi setiap pemegang alat. Sasuke pun berlari dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah gerombolan makhluk hitam yang juga sedang berlari ke arahnya. Beberapa dari makhluk itu ada yang memakai pedang dengan berbagai variasi bentuk dan ukuran, dan juga ada yang yang memakai senjata ninja jarak jauh seperti Shuriken dan Kunai.

"Seluruh tubuh dari makhluk ini terbuat dari kayu," ucap Sasuke kala ia menebas dan membelah tubuh makhluk hitam itu.

"Kalau senjata mereka juga terbuat dari sel tubuh mereka, dengan kata lain adalah kayu, kenapa senjata mereka terasa keras sekali. Bahkan Kunai yang teraliri Chakra tidak bisa membelahnya dengan mudah," kata Naruto.

"Fokuslah. Kita harus segera menebang pohon itu sebelum hal buruk terjadi," kata Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian setelah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa makhluk hitam itu, ia pun mendekati salah satu pembawa alat pernafasan dan mengeluarkan Susanonya.

Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah ia mendekati pembawa alat, ia pun membentuk tubuh Kurama dari Chakra. Kurama pun mengamuk dan membasmi semua makhluk hitam itu bersama-sama dengan Susano Sasuke.

Bunshin-bunshin yang di sebarkan Naruto untuk membantu mereka bertarung pun menghilang karena kehabisan oksigen. Kurama dan Susano Sasuke dapat bertarung lebih leluasa karena tempat itu luas dan besar. Mengalahkan makhluk hitam itu pun menjadi lebih mudah.

Namun, mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Puluhan makhluk hitam terus keluar dari pohon Shinju tersebut. Namun lama-kelamaan jumlah yang keluar menjadi semakin sedikit dan akhirnya tidak keluar lagi.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, tempat itu sudah hancur lebur. Hanya tersisa pohon Shinju yang masih tegak berdiri. Mayat-mayat makhluk hitam pun bertebaran dan menumpuk di mana-mana. Susano dan Kurama perlahan menghilang.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengurus pohon ini," kata Naruto.

"Sekarang aku penasaran. Apakah Shinju ini dapat berubah menjadi Juubi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan buruk jika pohon ini dapat berubah menjadi Juubi kedua," kata Naruto.

"Kita harus menebangnya."

"Aku akan padukan Rasenshuriken dengan kekuatan Yonbi untuk memotong pohon itu seperti yang kulakukan ketika perang," kata Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam. Kebingungan melandanya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yonbi. Aku juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan para Bijuu lainnya."

"Apa yang terjadi. Apa Chakra mereka dalam tubuhmu menghilang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Masih ada dan tersimpan dengan aman. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Ini seperti kesadaran mereka sudah tidak ada," kata Naruto.

Dari puncak pohon Shinju, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang. Wujudnya layaknya manusia namun dengan tambahan mata didahinya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali bersiaga.

"Hahaha!" orang itu tertawa. "Ternyata kau berhasil masuk ke tempat ini, rubah!"

"Orang itu tidak mempunyai Chakra. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya yang melebihi Juubi," kata Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke. Kurama berkata bahwa orang itu tidak memiliki Chakra. Tapi ia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari Juubi," kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berhati-hati," kata Sasuke.

"Semua makhluk yang kalian kenal dengan Bijuu sudah berhasil kudapatkan. Sekarang giliran Bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhmu, pirang!" kata orang itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau anggota klan Otsutsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh! Lucu sekali. Aku bukanlah anggota klan terkutuk itu. Aku adalah Raiken, penguasa dunia Kathastropal. Tujuan kedatangaku kenegeri ini adalah untuk mengambil kembali kekuatanku dalam wujud binatang berekor," ucapnya.

"Kekuatanmu? Dalam wujud binatang berekor?" Naruto heran.

"Chakra yang saat ini berada dalam tubuh kalian itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari Kaguya. Chakra itu adalah kekuatan yang aku ciptakan," kata Raiken.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sangat serius.

Raiken terbang mendekati Naruto. Sasuke pun menjadi semakin waspada. Susano tahap pertama ia keluarkan untuk mengantisipasi serangan. Sementara Naruto terdiam pasca mendengar perkataan Raiken barusan.

Raiken berhenti. Ia tak ada rencana untuk menyerang. "Dari kedelapan Bijuu yang kutangkap, mereka semua sudah tidak memiliki wadah lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya wadah binatang berekor yang tersisa atau yang kalian sebut dengan Jinchuriki."

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku adalah Raiken, dewa penguasa negeri Kathastropal. Aku abadi. Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mengambil serpihan kekuatanku yang berada di negeri ini, salah satu serpihan kekuatanku itu ada di dalam tubuhmu," katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Diceritakan dalam sejarah bahwa Kaguya menjadi kuat selepas memakan buah Chakra. Lalu, orang ini mengaku sebagai pencipta kekuatan Chakra. Itu artinya?" Sasuke pun menjadi takut. Lawan terburuk yang pernah mereka hadapi adalah Kaguya, sosok yang dikatakan merupakan asal muasal Chakra dalam tubuh setiap Shinobi. Dan sekarang, muncul seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya adalah pencipta kekuatan Chakra. Entah akan seperti apa kekuatan orang di hadapan mereka ini. Namun yang pasti, Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang mulai sedikit takut untuk menghadapinya.

"Lalu, apa yang anda maksud dengan Otsutsuki adalah klan yang terkutuk?" kata Naruto sedikit sopan agar tidak memancing kemarahan Raiken yang bisa saja membuat mereka tewas dalam sekejap.

"Aku tak pernah mengira makhluk vulgar seperti kalian punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan ataupun mengambil kembali serpihan kekuatanku yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Aku yang sedang berdiri di hadapan kalian ini hanyalah bayangan. Diriku yang asli masih berada di negeri yang sangat jauh dari sini. Jika kalian berdua ingin tahu sejarah yang lebih dalam mengenai Chakra, datanglah ke sebuah kuil milik Kaguya. Kalian akan bertemu dengan Ibiko, makhluk hitam yang barusan kalian lawan. Dia kuminta untuk menjaga tempat itu. Kalian bisa bertanya padanya." Raiken pun bergerak mendekati Shinju. Ia menyerap pohon tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Raiken mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang hingga hanya terlihat warna putih. Setelah cukup lama, cahaya itu pun mulai nampak menghilang dan akhirnya lenyap bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Raiken yang lebih tepatnya hanya bayangannya saja.

Selepas Raiken menghilang. Sasuke terduduk diam. Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Sesaat sebelum Raiken pergi, Rinnegganku aktif. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk menganalisis kekuatannya. Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mungkin sama seperti yang kau rasakan kemarin," kata Sasuke.

"Bersyukurlah kita tidak melawannya. Tapi aku yakin ia akan kembali." Naruto berbalik ke 2 orang pemegang alat. "Setelah misi kalian selesai, jangan bicarakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Ba-baik!"

Naruto pun membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Naruto mengeluarkan satu Bunshin. Naruto menyuruh Bunshinnya itu untuk membawa 2 mayat makhluk hitam itu untuk diteliti di Konoha.

[]=[]=[]

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Hai.

Gimana dengan jalan cerita untuk chapter ini? Menarik? Atau tidak? Kuharap kalian mau memberikan komentar untuk chapter ini.

Kali ini, aku tidak menceritakan Boruto karena chapter kali ini fokus ke rahasia di balik lubang raksasa.

Sedikit catatan, beberapa fakta yang saya masukan dalam cerita ini adalah hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Jika ada fakta yang tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, mohon di maafkan.

Dan jika ada penulisan yang salah mohon di sampaikan ya.


	5. Berlatih Memperkuat Rasengan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 5**

 **Berlatih Memperkuat Rasengan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

3 hari sudah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil keluar dari lubang Raksasa itu dengan selamat. Hari itu, Naruto sedang berada dalam sebuah laboratorium penelitian rahasia milik Konoha. Ia sedang membaca sebuah kertas berisi hasil laporan.

"Tidak ada jejak sel tuan Hokage pertama di dalam tubuh makhluk hitam itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang anda liat. Kami tidak menemukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan sel tuan Hashirama. Jadi ini pasti murni di buat dari kekuatan penciptanya. Tubuh makhluk hitam ini berbeda dengan Zetsu putih. Zetsu putih sendiri tubuhnya terbuat dari sel-sel tuan Hashirama. sementara, makhluk ini tidak terdapat satu pun sel Hashirama walau seluruh tubuh mereka terbuat dari sejenis kayu," kata seorang kepala peneliti.

"Andaikan waktu itu aku bisa mendapatkan sampel dari Shinju yang di buat Raiken. Mungkin akan lebih mudah mengidentifikasi makhluk ini," ucap Naruto.

"Bukan hanya mengidentifikasi makhluk ini saja tuan Hokage, tapi anda juga bisa mengetahui lebih pasti mengenai jenis kekuatan orang yang menciptakan makhluk ini," kata kepala peneliti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke desa. Tolong selesaikan riset ini. Dan tolong tetap rahasiakan hal ini. Jika masalah ini sampai bocor, kalian akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar dengan Sasuke." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan laboratorium itu.

Setelah keluar dari fasilitas ANBU yang berada jauh di dalam hutan Konoha, Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan jalan menuju desa. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti seraya melihat sekitar.

"Heh! Sepertinya tadi aku tidak lewat sini."

Naruto pun berputar dan melewati jalan lain. Namun ia kembali berhenti seraya melihat sekiat. "Tunggu. Jalan ini seperti belum pernah dilewati siapapun. Mungkin aku harus kembali ke fasilitas ANBU dan memilih jalan lain," katanya.

Setelah semenit berjalan, ia berhenti lagi. "Tak kupercaya. Aku tersesat di dalam hutan yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaanku sendiri," batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan dari depannya. Naruto dengan cepat berlari untuk melihat asal ledakan itu. Ia pun tiba di sebuah sungai. Di sepanjang sungai itu, terdapat sebuah tebung yang tinggi menjulang ke atas.

"Aku tahu tempat ini. Berarti Konoha ada di arah sana," katanya melihat ke arah barat. "Tapi, ledakan apa tadi," ucapnya kembali seraya berlari menaiki tebing.

Dari atas, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang menghancurkan bebatuan tebing dengan menggunakan sebuah jurus yang sangat familiar dengannya. "Boruto ya. Aku tidak sangka ia berlatih Rasengan di tempat ini."

Naruto berjalan di atas tebing untuk mendekati Boruto yang sedang berlatih di bawah. "Aku jadi teringat latihanku bersama petapa genit." Ia duduk seraya melihati putranya yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan bebatuan tebing dengan Rasengan.

Naruto membentuk Rasengan dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, ukuran dari Rasengan yang mampu ia buat lebih kecil dari Rasengan yang berhasil dikuasai ayahnya ketika seumuran dengannya. "Cih! Apa aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih besar?" batin Boruto bertanya pada dirinya.

Ia pun berlari dan menghantam tebing tembok dengan Rasengannya. Terbentuk sebuah cekungan akibat jurus tersebut. Di tebing itu pun sudah tercetak beberapa cekungan dengan ukuran yang bervariasi.

"Yosh! Tapi kali ini ukuran cekungannya lebih besar ketimbang yang sebelumnya," kata Boruto. Ia berjalan ke sungai yang berada di belakangnya untuk membasuh muka. "Sensei Konohamaru bisa membuat Rasengan ini dengan ukuran yang besar hanya dengan satu tangan. Ayah pun kalau tidak salah bisa membuat Rasengan dengan mudah. Cih! Ini menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Samar-samar ia melihat refleksi bayangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas tebing. Lantas ia pun mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dan berbalik melihat orang itu secara langsung. "Ayah!" gumamnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak menyapa. Ia berdiri dan melompat ke bawah. Ketika sedang di udara, kakinya mencoba meraih tebing. Dengan chakra yang ia pusatkan pada kaki, ia berhasil menempel dan berlari menuruni tebing. Setelah cukup dekat dengan dasar, ia pun melompat ke arah Boruto.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?" tanya Boruto heran.

"Ayah sedang ada waktu luang. Jadi ayah memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di hutan. Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat yang jauh dari desa sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

Boruto tertunduk. "Aku... Berlatih menyempurnakan Rasenganku."

Naruto mengusapkan tangannya pada rambut Boruto. "Keputusan yang bijak. Jika kau berlatih menyempurnakan Rasengan di pekarangan rumah, mungkin ibumu akan memarahimu dan ayah akan jadi repot. Tapi, lain kali jangan berlatih di tempat seperti ini sendirian."

"Aku akan pulang. Maaf sudah ke sini tanpa meminta izin dahulu." Boruto pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, Naruto berhasil menghentikan langkah putranya itu dengan memegang tangannya.

"Boruto. Ayah sudah ada di sini. Jadi ayah akan menemanimu latihan."

Mata Boruto terbuka lebar. Senyuman sempat terbentuk di bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik ke arah ayahnya itu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ayah mengajarkanmu jurus keluarga Uzumaki itu padamu secara langsung," ucap Naruto. Ia pun membuat sebuah Rasengan dalam ukuran normal dan memperlihatkannya pada Boruto.

"Dengarlah Boruto. Rasengan adalah jurus yang memanfaatkan perubahan wujud Chakra. Perputaran Rasengan yang semakin cepat akan membuat dampaknya semakin besar. Jika Chakra dalam Rasengan di perpadat, maka dampaknya akan semakin besar. Namun, semakin cepat atau semakin padat, maka Rasengan akan semakin sulit untuk di pertahankan. Namun jika kau sudah menguasainya, secepat apapun Rasengan itu, maka akan dengan mudah kau mempertahankan bentuknya," ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan Rasengan itu.

Boruto memperhatikan kedua tangannya. "Tapi permasalahanku adalah, aku tidak bisa membuatnya dengan ukuran yang normal seperti yang ayah buat," kata Boruto.

Naruto mendengus. Ia pun membuat sebuah Bunshin. "Salah satu permasalahan ayah dalam menguasai jurus ini sewaktu kecil adalah, ayah tidak bisa menstabilkan Rasengan bersamaan dengan memfokuskan Chakra untuk membentuk pusaran. Jadi ayah memanfaatkan Bunshin ayah untuk membentuk Rasengan sementara ayah menahan," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, bisa dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya. Aku yakin hal ini tidak diberitahu Konohamaru ataupun Sasuke," ucapnya seraya membuat Rasengan dengan bantuan Bunshinnya.

Boruto pun mencobanya. Dengan bantuan sebuah Bunshin, ia berhasil membuat Rasengan dengan ukuran normal. Senyuman puas pun terpatri di wajahnya. "Jadi begini kuncinya." Bunshin Boruto pun menghilang. Ia pun mengarahkan Rasengan itu pada tebing tembok dan tercipta ledakan yang dahsyat.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau berlatih untuk menguasai Rasengan itu dalam pertarungan?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah besar Bunshin. "Bunuh semua Bunshinku dengan Rasengan dan teknik apapun yang kau punya," kata Naruto. Ia pun segera menaiki tebing untuk berlindung dan membiarkan Bunshinnya mengeroyoki putranya.

Boruto menatap ngeri setiap Bunshin ayahnya yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan semua itu dengan sekali memakai Rasengan.

"Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan melukaimu. Kami hanya akan berusaha untuk menyerangmu dan mencegah kau membuat Rasengan." Ucap salah satu Bunshin lalu menyerang Boruto.

Dari atas, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya seraya memperhatikan putranya yang sedang melawan sekitar 50 Bunshin dirinya. Beberapa kali ia melihat Boruto mencoba membuat Rasengan namun berhasil di patahkan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Terlihat juga Boruto telah membuat sekitar 6 Bunshin untuk membantunya bertarung sekaligus melindungi dirinya ketika sedang membuat Rasengan.

Terlihat Boruto mendapat kesempatan. Ia berhasil membuat Rasengan dan menghantam 1 Bunshin. Dampaknya mengakibatkan 5 Bunshin Naruto yang lain ikut menghilang. Selain memakai Rasengan, ia juga memakai senjata dan taijutsu untuk mengalahkan Bunshin lainnya untuk menghemat Chakranya.

Hari sudah semakin senja. Kala itu, hanya tersisa 1 Bunshin yang masih belum nampak kelelahan. Namun, Boruto sendiri sudah sangat kelelahan. "Majulah dan akhiri latihan hari ini," kata Bunshin Naruto.

Boruto menggenggam erat kunai terakhir di tangannya itu. Mata tajamnya melihat ke arah Bunshin tersebut. Meskipun sudah terengah-engah, Boruto pun menyerang Bunshin terakhir tersebut. Setiap serangan yang di lancarkan Boruto berhasil di tangkis oleh Bunhsin tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba kaki Boruto terkilir sebab pergerakan yang terlalu cepat ketika melawan Bunshin terakhir itu.

Ia nyaris terjatuh. Namun Bunshin itu dengan cepat menangkap dan mendudukan Boruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Boruto memegangi kakinya yang terkilir di sertai erangan yang menandakan ia kesakitan.

Naruto pun melompat dari atas untuk membantu Boruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir seraya mendekati Boruto. Ia memegangi kaki Boruto. Ia salurkan Chakra Kurama untuk membantu penyembuhan kaki Boruto. Rasa sakit pun menjadi semakin bertambah namun akhirnya rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang.

"Kita sudahi latihan hari ini, ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto.

"Tapi, kakiku masih sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berjalan sampai rumah," ucap Boruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu berjalan." Namun karena tangannya tak kunjung di raih Boruto, ia pun mendekati Boruto dan mengangkatnya. Sempat terjadi perlawanan sekilas sebelum akhirnya Boruto berakhir di punggung Naruto. "Ayah akan menggendongmu sampai di rumah atau setidaknya sampai kau bisa berjalan," ujar Naruto.

[]=[]=[]

Matahari pun mulai terbenam, akhirnya mereka tiba di desa meskipun suasana saat itu menjadi sedikit gelap. Digendong sang ayah di wilayah desa merupakan hal yang memalukan bagi Boruto. Namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi sebab ia masih belum bisa berjalan. Tentu saja perhatian para warga tertarik untuk melihat ke arah sang Hokage yang sedang menggendong putranya yang bisa dibilang sudah memasuki usia remaja. Rasa malu pun makin memuncak.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Sarada yang sedang membawa bahan makanan mentah. Sarada berhenti untuk menyapa sang Hokage sekaligus orang sebenarnya bisa ia sebut dengan kata paman meskipun faktanya Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berasal dari 1 rahim. Namun persahabatan merekalah yang telah membuat mereka layaknya seorang saudara.

Matanya terfokus ke arah Boruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ingin ia menertawakan teman setimnya itu. Namun, tak baik baginya menertawakan Boruto di hadapan ayahnya. Dan tak etis juga bagi dirinya untuk peduli dengan keadaan Boruto karena itu akan mencoreng citranya di hadapan Boruto.

Namun sepertinya tidak salah baginya untuk sekedar bertanya mengapa Boruto bisa sampai di gendong oleh ayahnya agar ia tidak penasaran. "Ada apa dengan Boruto, Nanadaime?" tanya Sarada.

"Kakinya terkilir saat latihan tadi. Jadi paman harus menggendongnya karena ia kesakitan ketika berjalan sendiri," kata Naruto.

Boruto membuang wajahnya. "Ayo jalan ayah. Aku malu jika di sini terus," ucapnya.

"Baik... Baik! Tapi tunggu sebentar. Sarada, paman titip pesan untuk ayahmu, bisakan?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada mengangguk.

"Katakan paman minta maaf karena seharian tidak berada di desa. Paman yakin ia tadi mencariku," kata Naruto.

"Baik. Tapi... Seharian ini papa tidak keluar. Ia seharian ini menonton acara di televisi," kata Sarada.

Itu sebuah pukulan yang cukup memalukan. "Kalau begitu, bilang ayahmu untuk bertemu paman nanti malam di kantor," kata Naruto.

"Baik."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian mendapat sambutan meriah dari Himawari.

"Yey, ayah pulang! Hari ini ibu bikin makan malam spesial loh!" Matanya terpusat ke seseorang yang sedang di gendong ayahnya. Kala itu, Boruto tertidur dengan wajah yang menempel di punggung sang ayah. "Kenapa dengan kakak?" tanya Himawari.

Hinata pun mendatangi Naruto. "Boruto kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Himawari.

"Kakinya terkilir ketika latihan. Jadi aku menggendongnya pulang. Namun sepertinya karena ia kelelahan, ia sampai ketiduran," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bawa Boruto ke kamarnya," ucap Hinata. Ia pun melihat ke arah Himawari. "Hima, tolong ke dapur dan jaga agar kucing tidak masuk ya."

Naruto membawa Boruto ke kamarnya atas saran Hinata. Naruto meletakkan putranya itu perlahan ke atas kasur. Kala itu semua yang di pakai Boruto masih lengkap termasuk sepatu. Pakaian yang Boruto gunakan juga terlihat sangat kotor. Hinata tak tega untuk membangunkan putranya itu. Jadi ia membiarkannya tidur.

"Naruto. Kau pergilah mandi lalu makan. Biar Boruto aku yang melepas sepatu dan jaketnya," kata Hinata.

"Ehh. Baiklah. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak mau membangunkan Boruto. Tubuhnya kotor karena habis berlatih seharian. Cium saja aroma badannya yang bau itu," kata Naruto.

"Mungkin dalam waktu 2 atau 3 jam lagi Boruto akan terbangun karena lapar. Nanti baru di suruh mandi. Sekarang kita biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak." Kata Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan jaket dan sepatu Boruto. "Oh! Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Naruto."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa membawa Boruto pulang lebih cepat. Aku yakin jika Boruto sampai tertidur itu pasti karena kau berjalan dengan pelan. Benarkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, begitulah. Meskipun sedikit berat, tapi aku merasa itu adalah kesempatan langka. Bisa jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa menggendong putra kita. Aku tidak ingin itu berlalu dengan cepat. Makanya aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Namun aku tidak menduga ia akan ketiduran. Padahal ketika itu aku sedang menceritakan pengalamanku berlatih Rasengan dengan petapa genit, ehh maksudku guru Jiraiya," kata Naruto.

"Hihihi. Andaikan Boruto tahu, betapa perhatian dirimu padanya." Kata Hinata terkikih.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar putranya yang tak lama kemudian di susul oleh Hinata selepas ia mencium dahi Boruto bukti kasih sayangnya pada anaknya.

[]=[]=[]

Pagi hari, seperti biasa. Keluarga Uzumaki melangsungkan sarapan pagi bersamanya. Namun pagi itu tidak di temukan keberadaan Boruto di dapur. Ketika Hinata sedang membuatkan roti lapis untuk Naruto, ia bertanya. "Di mana Boruto? Apa dia masih tidur?"

"Ia pergi keluar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah. Ia hanya mengambil 2 buah roti dan sebotol susu lalu pergi keluar," kata Hinata seraya meletakkan 2 roti lapis di atas piring.

"Apa kakinya sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Semalam aku memberikan obat untuk kakinya. Jadi pagi ini ia merasa lebih baik," kata Hinata.

Naruto pun menikmati roti lapis buatan Hinata. Di samping Hinata, Himawari sedang menikmati roti lapis itu dengan nikmat.

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus membawa Boruto ke tempat kakeknya supaya bibinya bisa mengembangkan Taijutsu Boruto yang masih lemah," kata Naruto.

"Nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan Hanabi. Mungkin kalau dia tidak sibuk, dia bisa menjadi guru Taijutsu untuk Boruto sementara waktu."

Himawari menghentikan kegiatan makan yang dilakukannya. "Ibu, apakah Himawari boleh menjadi ninja seperti kakak?" tanya Himawari.

Naruto memegang rambut Himawari. "Tentu! Tidak ada yang melarangmu menjadi ninja. Ayah yakin kau akan jadi ninja perempuan sehebat ibumu," ujar Naruto. Dan tentu saja Hinata yang berada di sampingnya saat ini pasti sedang tersanjung.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya menuju kantor Hokage untuk bekerja.

[]=[]=[]

Di atas sebuah gedung di daerah perumahan Konoha, Boruto sedang duduk di pinggir gedung seraya meneguk sebotol susu hingga tandas. Setelah habis, ia melemparnya ke bawah dan masuk tepat pada tempat sampah. Ia berbaring dan menikmati pemandangan langit di pagi hari.

Ia memegangi mata kirinya. "Aku sekarang sudah bisa memunculkan lebih banyak bunshin. Waktunya pun menjadi sedikit lebih lama. Jika aku rajin berlatih, aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat. Seperti paman Sasuke! Ehh. Tapi paman Sasuke memiliki Sharingan. Rasanya mustahil aku bisa menjadi Shinobi sekuat paman Sasuke tanpa kekuatan mata seperti miliknya," kata Boruto.

Tiba-tiba ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Benar juga! Mata Byakuganku! Aku pasti bisa menandingi kekuatan paman Sasuke jika menguasai mata itu." Ia kembali tidak bersemangat dan berbaring lagi. "Tapi, kekuatan mata itu sudah lama sekali tidak pernah muncul lagi. Aku tidak yakin kalau kekuatan ini bisa kukuasai kalau hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja," ucapnya.

Ia pun mengambil sebuah alat untuk memainkan game dari dalam tasnya. "Mungkin beberapa ronde akan bagus," katanya.

Dan ia pun mulai bermain. Ia Bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena terlalu fokus dalam permainannya. "Ehem! Kupikir kau sedang apa di tempat seperti ini. Ternyata kau main game." Ucap Seseorang yang tepat berdiri di hadapan Boruto yang sedang berbaring.

Boruto menjeda permainannya dan melihat ke seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sarada! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku mencarimu. Kebetulan aku melihat sebuah kotak susu di jatuhkan dari atas sini oleh seseorang yang terlihat sepertimu. Jadi untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang kau, aku naik ke sini."

"Oh Memang kenapa?"

"Aku punya informasi dari sensei. Makanya aku mencarimu."

Boruto pun duduk. "Informasi apa?" tanyanya.

"Biasa. Besok kita akan latihan rutin. Jadi persiapkan dirimu karena Sensei akan menguji kemampuan kita lagi," kata Sarada.

"Cuma itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Boruto.

Sarada duduk disamping Boruto. "Ya. Cuma itu dulu untuk saat ini." Ia menunduk. "Meskipun ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Meskipun ini agak memalukan."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku mohon padamu untuk meminta ayahmu memberi kita misi yang lebih baik. Aku ingin menjalankan misi Rank B. Dulu saat kedua orang tua kita masih seumuran dengan kita, mereka pernah menjalankan misi Rank A."

Mata Boruto terbuka lebar. "Apa! Memohon pada ayahku?! Tidak... Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kenapa tidak kau saja," kata Boruto menolak.

"Boruto. Kau tahukan. Aku ingin menjadi Hokage, sementara kau ingin menjadi Shinobi yang kuat. Untuk itu, kita harus membuktikan bahwa kita mampu dengan menjalankan misi-misi yang berat."

Boruto mendengus. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan memohon. Aku akan bilang ibu agar meminta ayahku memberi kita misi. Sudah lama juga kita tidak menjalankan misi. Padahal teman-teman kita selalu di beri misi setiap minggunya," kata Boruto.

Sarada menunjukan ekspresi senang. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu." Ia pun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sempat kotor karena duduk di atap bangunan. "Kalo begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau belanja untuk makan siang," katanya lalu melompat dari atas gedung lalu menempelkan kakinya pada dinding dan berlari turun hingga ke permukaan.

Boruto membatin. "Kalau besok Sensei akan menguji kemampuan kami lagi, maka aku harus lebih kuat lagi. Kalau Sensei terkesan dengan kemampuan kami, mungkin Senseilah yang akan membujuk ayah agar memberi tim kami misi. Ya.., itu cara terbaik. Kalo begitu aku harus latihan." Ia pun melompat turun dan melakukan cara yang sama dengan Sarada untuk tiba di permukaan dengan aman.

Ia berlari ke arah sebuah toko kelontong untuk membeli beberapa botol minuman dan kue untuk bekal selama ia berlatih. Ia menuju tempat latihannya kemarin secepat mungkin karena ia tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu.

Akhirnya, dalam beberapa menit ia pun tiba. Kondisi tempat itu sekarang tidak bisa di bilang bagus sebab di sisi tebing terdapat lubang-lubang bekas hantaman Rasengan. "Kali ini akan kubuat tempat ini hancur lebur!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Ia pun menaruh tasnya dan mulai pemanasan. Ninja pun perlu pemanasan sebelum mulai berlatih. Namun pemanasan seorang Ninja berbeda sebab dapat di lakukan dengan cara. Pertama pemanasan biasa dan kedua mengatur sirkulasi Chakra.. Mereka akan mengatur sirkulasi Chakranya agar fisik dan Chakra mereka siap di pakai dalam pertarungan atau latihan. Untuk mengatur sirkulasi Chakra dalam tubuh mereka, seorang ninja tidak memerlukan banyak waktu. Itulah mengapa seorang Ninja dapat langsung bertarung ketika di serang secara mendadak tanpa mengalami masalah keseleo atau terkilir.

Ia membentuk sebuah Bunshin. Kemudian bersama Bunshin itu, ia membuat Rasengan. "Akan kubuat Rasengan ini lebih kuat dari kemarin." Boruto pun berteriak. Ia berusaha menyalurkan Chakranya lebih banyak lagi untuk membuat Rasengan itu semakin padat sehingga daya ledaknya sangat besar. Namun sesuatu yang tidak pernah Boruto duga terjadi. Rasengan itu meledak ketika ia sedang membentuknya. Itu semua karena Boruto tidak kuat untuk menahan Rasengan yang ia buat semakin padat. Akibat ledakan Rasengan itu, Bunshinnya menghilang dan dirinya terhantam ke dinding tebing dengan cukup keras.

"Argh!" Boruto berusaha bangkit. Ia memegangi punggung dan kepalanya. "Punggungku sakit!" keluhnya. Ia berjalan menuju air untuk bercermin. Dalam perjalanan, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sepertinya memar namun tak berdarah. Setibanya di air, Boruto melihat sekilas wajahnya yang saat itu sedang menahan nyeri. Ia mencuci muka dan rambutnya lalu berbaring di dekat sungai.

"Aku kapok. Aku tidak akan berusaha memperpadat Rasengan lagi jika kemampuanku belum cukup untuk menahan ketika Bunshinku mengumpulkan Chakra," ujarnya.

Kemudian ia teringat masa ketika ia bertarung bersama 5 kage di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Waktu itu ia dapat menahan kekuatan Rasengan yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar. Namun Sekarang ketika ia mencoba memadatkan chakra ke dalam Rasengan itu, malah Rasengan itu meledak.

"Sepertinya mustahil untuk lebih memadatkan Rasengan lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya Rasenganku sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup." Ia melihat ke arah tebing. Salah satu lubang yang ukurannya lebih besar dari lubang yang lain akibat Rasengan terakhir yang ia hantamkan pada tebing itu kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara layaknya petir dari arah hutan yang ada di atas tebing. Tak lama kemudian di susul suara pohon tumbang. Boruto yang penasaran pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki tebing dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia bersembunyi di semak-semak seraya memperhatikan 2 orang yang ada beberapa meter di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka duduk di sebuah kursi roda sementara satu orang lainnya terlihat sedang membuat beberapa segel.

"Bukankah itu kakek Hokage keenam dan yang duduk di kursi roda itu adalah kakek Guy?" batinnya. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya ke arah 2 orang tua itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan di chapter kali ini.

Jika kalian punya pertanyaan yang terus mengiang di kepala, silakan langsung tanyakan. Bisa lewat PM, ataupun Review.


	6. Latihan Dan Perjalanan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 6**

 **Latihan dan Perjalanan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Boruto menyelinap di antara semak-semak yang berada di hutan. Matanya sedang fokus ke arah 2 orang yang sudah bisa di katakan hampir memasuki usia lanjut usia itu. Kakashi kala itu sedang memegangi tangan kanannya setelah membentuk beberapa segel.

Sebuah petir berwarna ungu pun terlihat muncul dari tangannya. "Woah! Itu pasti Shinden." Kata Boruto kagum.

Kakashi mengambil langkah pertamanya ke arah sebuah pohon. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia menambah kecepatan jalannya dan akhirnya Kakashi pun berlari dengan cepat dan memotong pohon itu dengan tekniknya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Kakashi melanjutkan aksinya dengan memotong pohon kedua.

"H-Hebat!" ujar Boruto.

Dengan kursi rodanya, Guy mendatangi Kakashi. "Kakashi. Teknikmu itu sangat hebat. Berbeda dengan Raikiri, Shinden itu tidak terlihat menyilaukan."

"Namun, Raikiri mampu memotong batang pohon ini dengan sedikit lebih rapi. Dan lagi, Shinden ini belum bisa kuaplikasikan bersamaan dengan kunai," kata Kakashi.

"Tapi Shinden ini lebih aman untukmu ketimbang memakai Raikiri. Apalagi ketika kau sudah tidak punya Sharinggan lagi," ujar Guy.

Perhatian Kakashi dan Guy pun teralihkan kapada semak-semak yang bergesekan. "Siapa di sana?" tanya Kakashi tegas.

Boruto berdiri perlahan "Maaf aku mengendap-endap." Ia pun menampakkan dirinya.

"Ternyata kau, Boruto. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di semak-semak itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kakek dan kakek Guy lakukan di sini," kata Boruto lalu melihat ke arah pohon-pohon yang tumbang.

"Kami sedang menebang pohon untuk membuat sarana latihan di akademi," kata Guy.

Seseorang pun tiba-tiba melompat turun dari atas pohon ke hadapan mereka. Seseorang itu adalah Tenten yang sedang membawa sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar.

"Jadi guru. Apakah semua pohon itu yang harus kubawa?" tanyanya.

"Benar." Guy melihat ke sekitar. "Di mana Lee?" tanyanya.

"Ahh, seperti biasa." Tenten menunjuk ke arah hutan. "Dia ada di sana."

Semua mata tertuju pada arah yang di tunjukan oleh Tenten. Kakashi pun menepuk dahinya ketika melihat Lee sedang berjalan memakai tangannya. "Guy. Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau ajari pada anak itu."

"Itulah yang kusebut semangat masa muda." Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Berjuanglah Lee?" sorak Guy.

"Guy, kuserahkan tugas selanjutnya padamu." Kakashi berjalan mendekati Boruto.

"Serahkan padaku."

Sementara Guy sedang memberi instruksi pada Lee dan Tenten yang sedang mengurusi batang-batang pohon yang baru di potong, Kakashi pun berbicara dengan Boruto.

Kakashi melihati pakaian Boruto yang kotor. "Kenapa pakaianmu terlihat kotor sekali?" tanyanya.

"Uh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau pakaianku kotor." Boruto pun langsung melihati dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Aku baru saja selesai latihan. Jadi wajarkan kalau pakaianku kotor," ucapnya sombong.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, ibu pernah berkata waktunya bersama ayah menjadi berkurang karena kesibukannya."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kakashi batuk beberapa kali.

"Kakek Rokudaime, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto khawatir.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget karena ibumu mengatakan hal itu padamu," kata Kakashi.

"Uh? Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kakek," kata Boruto bingung.

"Ahh sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu berlatih?" tawar Kakashi.

"Boleh! Tapi, bukannya kakek sibuk di sini?"

Kakashi melihat ke arah Guy yang sedang menemani mantan muridnya bekerja. Kala itu Lee mengumpulkan pohon-pohon yang telah ditebang Kakashi sementara Tenten menyegel pohon-pohon itu ke dalam gulungannya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh Konoha. Jadi kalau aku tinggal sebentar kurasa tidak masalah," kata Kakashi.

Boruto pun memimpin jalan menuju tempat latihannya. Setibanya di sana, Kakashi menatap permukaan tebing yang berlubang-lubang. "Aku melihat, kau sepertinya sedang mengembangkan Rasengan? Apa aku benar?" kata Kakashi.

"Ya begitulah! Aku sedang berusaha memperkuat Rasengan milikku. Tapi aku kesulitan untuk memadatkan Chakra agar tercipta Rasengan dengan daya ledak yang sangat kuat."

"Memadatkan? Kurasa itu hal yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan. Pada dasarnya, Rasengan merupakan salah satu teknik Ninjutsu yang memanfaatkan perubahan wujud Chakra. Jika Pusaran Chakra itu di padatkan, maka akan sulit di pertahankan karena menjadi tidak stabil."

"Huh? Kok bisa?" tanya Boruto. Ia pun mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia berusaha membentuk Rasengan yang lebih padat. "Benar. terakhir kali aku mencoba lebih memadatkan Rasengan lagi, itu meledak dan membuatku terhempas dan membentur tebing," kata Boruto.

"Di dunia ini, Shinobi yang mampu memakai teknik Rasengan hanyalah beberapa orang saja." Kakashi pun membentuk Rasengan di tangannya. Boruto pun terlihat kagum dan juga bingung.

"Woah! Ternyata Kakek juga bisa memakai teknik ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dulu di kenal sebagai ninja peniru. Teknik ini sangat mudah untuk ditiru oleh ninja sepertiku," kata Kakashi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meniru Oodama Rasengan."

Boruto pun terlihat menunjukan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau sepertinya belum pernah mendengarnya ya? Oodama Rasengan adalah tingkatan terkuat dari Rasengan. Bentuk dari Oodama Rasengan ini sama seperti Rasengan biasa. Namun dengan ukuran yang besar. Besarnya ukuran Oodama Rasengan tergantung konsentrasi Chakra yang di keluarkan penggunanya. Semakin besar ukurannya, maka dampaknya pun semakin dahsyat. Hingga saat ini, hanya Ayahmu, kakekmu, dan Tuan Jiraiya yang mampu mengembangkan Rasengan hingga ke tahap itu."

"Sepertinya teknik itu sedikit lebih sulit."

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengembangkan Rasenganmu hingga ke tahap itu. Aku percaya karena kau adalah anak dari muridku dan cucu dari guruku," kata Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Boruto melihati tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan berlatih keras!" Ia pun membentuk segel dan memunculkan sebuah Bunshin.

[]=[]=[]

Kala itu di ruangan Hokage.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan ke kuil itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa secepatnya. Tapi sekarang aku masih belum bisa. Aku harus mendiskusikan hal ini dulu pada petinggi desa yang lain, terutama Daimyo. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau perjalanan ke Kuil itu bisa memakan waktu hingga sebulan," kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kalau banyak halangan, kita akan tiba dalam waktu 1 bulan. Jadi sebaiknya kita bergegas mencari tahu rahasia di balik Raiken sebelum dirinya yang asli tiba," kata Sasuke.

"Siang ini aku berencana untuk membicarakan ini pada para petinggi. Aku akan minta izin untuk pergi untuk waktu yang lama."

"1 hal yang perlu kau ingat. Cukup petinggi inti saja yang berhak tahu masalah ini. Rahasiakan hal ini dari para Daimyo dan asistennya. Dan jangan beritahu masalah ini pada para Kage yang lain."

"Ya... Ya...! sebaiknya kau pulang dan mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan. Besok kita akan berangkat," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun berbalik. "Tapi, firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Kurasa musuh kita yang satu ini lebih kuat dari Kaguya." Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru pun memasuki ruangan. "Hei! Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat murung. Dia bahkan tidak membalas ketika aku menyapanya."

Tiba-tiba, Kiba memasuki ruangan Hokage ketika Shikamaru hendak menutup pintu. "Bukankah itu sudah sifat alamiahnya dari dulu?"

"Ahh, akhirnya kau tiba, Kiba. Mana laporannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini kawan," katanya sambil melempar sebuah gulungan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berhasil menerima gulungan itu dengan baik tanpa kendala ketika menangkapnya. "Aku tak percaya. Generasi kita masih memakai gulungan kuno ini untuk membuat laporan." Naruto membuka lalu membaca isi gulungan itu. "Dan tulisannya pun jelek kayak begini."

"Jangan menghina dong! Tulisanmu juga jelek," kata Kiba membela diri.

Naruto melihati Kiba dan sekitarnya. "Tumben kau tidak membawa Akamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia menungguku di luar. Di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sepertinya tempat itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang tempat membosankan ini," kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, hentikan! Jika kalian bicara terus, kapan aku bisa memberitahukan informasi," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu ada rapat. Daimyo telah mengizinkanmu pergi. Begitupula dengan petinggi yang lain. Mereka mengizinkanmu pergi selama yang kau mau dalam perjalanan rahasia ini asal ada seseorang yang bertugas menggantikanmu untuk sementara."

"Baiklah. Shikamaru. Tolong gantikan aku untuk sementara. Ini perjalanan panjang jadi kuharap kau siap menggantikanku selama aku pergi." Naruto melepaskan jubahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Ia berpikir satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya menjadi penggantinya hanyalah Shikamaru. Meskipun Shikamaru sendiri tidak begitu menyukai keputusan Naruto itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ia adalah wakilnya, dan menggantikan Hokage untuk sementara waktu sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan alasan mau mempersiapkan hal-hal yang ia perlukan selama perjalanan panjang ini. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah toko senjata. Meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa mengambil senjata-senjata yang ia perlukan dari dalam gudang senjata Konoha. Mungkin ia sangat baik hati sampai lebih memilih membeli dari toko senjata milik salah satu warga Konoha.

[]=[]=[]

Di tempat latihan siang itu terlihat Berantakan. Tebing-tebing terlihat semakin hancur akibat serangan Boruto. Untuk mencegah kerusakan yang lebih parah, Kakahsi membentuk dinding dengan memakai Doton sebagai target serangan bagi Boruto.

Kini sudah lebih dari 15 Rasengan berhasil ia buat dan sekarang ia sudah nampak lelah. Boruto mendesih akibat kelelahan. Tak hanya itu, tangan dan kakinya pun seraya hampir tidak bisa di gerakan lagi karena sudah kehabisan energi. Boruto berniat untuk menghancurkan dinding itu dengan Rasengannya. Kini setidaknya ia sudah memakai 6 Rasengan untuk menghancurkan dinding itu. Namun, dinding yang di bentuk Kakashi itu masihlah belum rusak parah.

Kakashi pun menyarankan Boruto untuk beristirahat. Namun seperti tak mendengarkan, Boruto kembali mengeluarkan sebuah Bunshin untuk membantunya membentuk Rasengan keenam belas. "Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum dinding itu hancur!" teriaknya untuk memberi semangat pada dirinya.

Ia memadatkan Rasengan yang ia bentuk itu dengan semua Chakra yang tersisa. Sedikit teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuktikan kalau dirinya saat ini sedang berusaha keras untuk memadatkan Rasengan yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir di hari ini.

"Boruto, hentikan! Jangan memaksa untuk lebih memadatkan Rasengan itu." Kakashi berusaha untuk mengingatkan Boruto. Namun suara Kakashi tidak terdengar oleh Boruto.

Setelah semua Charka yang dapat ia pakai habis, Bunshinnya pun menghilang. Mata Boruto terfokus ke arah dinding buatan Kakashi. Pandangannya beberapa kali menjadi buram karena kelelahan. "Untuk terakhir! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Boruto mulai berlari ke arah dinding itu. Namun karena Chakra Boruto telah habis, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan dan mengontrol Rasengan yang tidak stabil itu. Pada akhirnya sebelum ia mencapai dinding, Rasengan di tangannya meledak dan menghempaskan dirinya ke arah sungai.

Kakashi bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan bocah malang itu sebelum tenggelam. Ketika telah aman di tangan Kakashi, perlahan Boruto pun pingsan karena kehilangan cukup banyak Chakra dalam latihan ini.

[]=[]=[]

Hari ini, Boruto berakhir di rumah sakit. Mendengar putranya masuk rumah sakit membuat Hinata seketika panik dan langsung menuju rumah sakit bersama Himawari. Dengan cepat, Hinata tiba dan langsung mendatangi kamar VIP tempat putranya di rawat.

Setibanya di kamar putranya, ia melihat Naruto dan Kakashi sedang tertawa. Menyadari kedatangan Hinata, Perhatian kedua laki-laki itu pun terfokus ke arah wanita berambut Indigo bersama anak perempuannya itu.

"Yo Hinata. Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau mendengar putra kita masuk rumah sakit."

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Boruto hanya pingsan akibat kelelahan sewaktu latihan."

"Hufft. Syukurlah. Kukira Boruto kenapa."

"Naruto, aku mau pergi ke tempat Guy."

"Oh, guru sudah mau pergi. Terima kasih ya sudah membawa putraku ke sini," kata Naruto.

Hinata pun mendekati Boruto untuk memastikan keberadaan putranya. "Tangannya terluka. Apa tidak ada ninja medis yang menangani luka Boruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu hanya luka kecil. Obat pembersih sudah cukup untuk luka itu. Lagi pula luka itu menjadi bukti bahwa ia berlatih dengan sangat keras. Aku bangga pada putra kita," kata Naruto.

Hinata pun tersenyum. "Sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa menyebutnya putra kecil kita. Apalagi tahun depan ia akan menjadi Genin Senior."

"Kau benar. Kita tidak bisa menganggap Boruto sebagai anak kecil lagi. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan memberikannya misi rank B," kata Naruto.

"Ide bagus. Ia selalu saja mengeluh tentang itu."

"Ya. Aku akan memberikannya setelah aku kembali."

"Kembali? kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melihat ke arah Himawari yang kala itu sedang melihati keadaan kakaknya. Naruto memberi kode mata pada Hinata. Ia mengerti dan langsung mendekati Himawari.

"Sayang, bisakah kau membelikan ayahmu minuman?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu bu. Mana uang?"

Hinata mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan Himawari sejumlah uang. Gadis kecil itu pun pergi setelah menerima uang dari ibunya.

Naruto menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kursi untuk duduk. Hinata pun menyusul.

"Ada sebuah masalah. Aku akan mengeceknya bersama Sasuke. Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk waktu yang lama. Paling lama adalah 1 bulan kalau tidak ada kendala dalam perjalanan ke sana." kata Naruto.

"Masalah apa?"

"Maaf Hinata. Itu rahasia."

"Aku mengerti."

Himawari pun kembali dengan membawa 3 minuman kaleng. "Ini ayah!" kata Himawari seraya memberikan minuman pada Naruto.

"Wah! Kau tahu rasa kesukaan ayah." Naruto pun langsung menaruh minuman kaleng itu di meja lalu menggendong Himawari. Sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di pipi gadis kecilnya itu.

[]=[]=[]

Malam hari, Boruto tersadar dari pingsannya. Sedikit pusing dan tenggorokannya kering. "Di mana aku?" tanyanya lalu tak lama ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar," kata Naruto yang kala itu sedang duduk di sudut ruangan yang gelap karena lampunya di matikan.

Naruto mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu benar ayahnya. "Apa itu kau, ayah?" tanya Boruto.

Naruto menyalakan lampu. "Sebenarnya aku hanyalah Bunshin yang di tugaskan untuk menjagamu. Ayahmu sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok."

Boruto berusaha duduk namun badannya masih terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu. "Besok? Ada apa dengan besok?"

"Ayah mau melakukan perjalanan untuk beberapa hari. Jadi sekarang ayahmu dan ibumu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk di bawa besok."

"Baiklah. Bisa antar aku pulang. Aku mau beristirahat di rumah saja."

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat di sini. Lagi pula keadaanmu masih lemas. Kau masih belum bisa berjalan pulang kan?"

"B-Benar." Boruto pun pasrah dan kembali berbaring walau tadi ia sudah berjuang keras untuk dapat duduk di kasur. "Bisakah aku minta tolong, Bunshin ayah?"

Bunshin Naruto pun mendatangi Boruto. Ia langsung menuang air dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Boruto. "Aku tahu kau haus."

Dengan bantuan Bunshin Naruto, Boruto meneguk habis air itu. Setelah itu, Boruto pun kembali tidur untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya. Cairan infusnya pun sudah hampir habis karena semuanya sudah berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Suasana malam itu terdengar sangat sepi. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

Ketika Boruto kembali tidur, Bunshin Naruto itu pun kembali duduk dan tidur. Tentu saja Bunshin itu dapat tidur sebab teknik Kagebunshin milik Naruto adalah teknik yang berkelas.

[]=[]=[]

Pagi harinya, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa dengan memakai seragam Jounin Konoha. Di punggungnya terdapat ransel yang bisa di bilang cukup besar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utara, Naruto menguatkan ikatan pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak berpakaian seperti ini," batinnya.

Saat itu, desa masih belum begitu ramai sebab masih terlalu pagi untuk warga desa memulai aktivitasnya. Namun bukan berarti tak ada orang yang berada di luar. Untuk mencapai gerbang utara, dari rumahnya Naruto harus melewati salah satu wilayah perdagangan dan industri Konoha. Tentu saja ia akan bertemu setidaknya 1 orang setiap meter kakinya melangkah.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Hokage," Sapa seseorang yang kebetulan baru keluar dari rumah untuk membuka tokonya. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum ramah sebagai tanda menyapa

"Dasar payah! Kau bilang pada Sasuke bahwa ini adalah perjalanan Rahasia. Lalu kenapa kau malah terang-terangan pergi dari desa," ujar Kurama.

"Hehe. Mau bagaimana lagi, tasku ini terlalu berat."

Di gerbang utara, Sasuke sudah menunggu. Saat itu ia hanya membawa sebuah tas kecil dan pedang. Ia pun memakai jubah yang sering ia pakai namun tak lupa ia juga memakai rompi Jounin.

Naruto pun tiba dan nampak terkejut melihat Sasuke. "Apa kau hanya membawa tas kecil itu saja."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tasnya itu. "Aku menyimpan ranselku dalam gulungan ini," ucapnya.

"Sial, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran menyegel ranselku ini dalam gulungan. Jadi aku lebih mudah untuk membawanya."

"Itu karena kau tidak berpikir panjang." Sasuke mengambil gulungan lain dari tasnya. "Kau hanya akan memperlambat kita kalau membawa ransel sebesar itu." Ia melempar gulungan itu pada Sasuke.

Naruto pun menyegel tasnya dalam gulungan itu. Teknik ini memang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sembarangan orang. Hanya Shinobi tertentu yang dapat memakai teknik ini. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke levelnya sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang Shinobi pada umumnya sehingga teknik penyegelan benda seperti ini bisa mereka lakukan dengan mudah.

Setelah penyegelan selesai, ia meletakkan gulungan itu pada saku yang terdapat di rompi Jouninnya.

"Kupikir kau akan datang bersama Shikamaru," kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu tadi. Tapi Temari berkata bahwa dia masih tidur. Ya makanya aku hanya menitipkan pesan dan pergi ke sini."

Mereka pun berjalan pergi dari desa dengan santai dan tanpa pengawalan. Dari jauh, Sarada sedang memandangi Kepergian ayahnya. "Cih! Sebenarnya ayah mau ke mana? Kenapa harus ia rahasiakan sih."

[]=[]=[]

Sarada berjalan kesal menuju rumah sakit. Sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar ia tendang hingga menabrak pohon lalu terpantul ke dalam air. "Padahal ayah sudah berjanji mau mengajariku Chidori Minggu ini."

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sarada bertanya kepada perawat mengenai keberadaan ibunya.

"Sakura sedang berada di kamar VIP nomor 7. Di sana ada pasien bernama Boruto yang sedang beliau tangani," kata perawat yang di tanya Sarada.

"Boruto? ada apa dengan anak itu sampai berakhir di sini?"

Sarada pun memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya sekaligus melihat keadaan Boruto.

Di dalam kamar, Boruto sedang berbaring sementara Sakura sedang memeriksa keadaan Boruto dengan teknik medisnya.

"Ya! Keadaan Boruto sudah membaik. Tapi ia tidak boleh latihan untuk 2 hari ini. Aku akan mengizinkan Boruto pulang nanti siang,"

"Terima kasih sudah memeriksa keadaan Boruto. Tugasku sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Sakura." kata Bunshin Naruto.

"Hn. Nanti aku akan mengantar Boruto pulang."

Bunshin itu pun menghilang meninggalkan Sakura dan Boruto di ruangan itu.

"Bibi? Apa ayah dan paman Sasuke sudah pergi?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya. 2 jam yang lalu paman Sasuke sudah meninggalkan rumah."

Tok...Tok...

Sarada pun membuka pintu setelah mendapatkan izin masuk dari Sakura. Sakura pun nampak terkejut melihat putrinya datang dengan muka cemberut.

"Ada apa sayang? Wajahmu terlihat cemberut?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok ma." Sarada memaksakan untuk tersenyum seraya mendekati Boruto. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai berakhir di sini?" tanyanya pada Boruto.

"..." Boruto terdiam tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Tuan Rokudaime yang membawa Boruto ke sini. katanya sih Boruto pingsan karena terlalu memaksakan diri dalam latihan," kata Sakura.

Perut Boruto pun berbunyi. Ia mengeluh lapar para Sakura.

"Kebetulan. Bibi tadi membeli 2 bungkus bubur." Ia mengeluarkan 1 bungkus dan memberikannya pada Boruto. "Makanlah supaya kau cepat pulih."

"Makasih," Boruto pun menerima bubur itu.

Sakura pun memberikan yang satunya lagi pada Sarada. "Kalian berdua makanlah di sini."

"Tapi ma. Aku tidak mau makan di sini?"

"Sarada. Mama mau mengambilkan vitamin untuk Boruto. kau makan saja di sini sekalian menemani Boruto."

"Hufft. Baiklah," kata Sarada dengan nada mengeluh.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Gw mau membalas review yang masuk dari Chapter 1. Maaf karena baru di balas, Hehe.

 **Thobi Trio Centil [Maaf kali tidak ada emosionalnya. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menghasilkan cerita yang sesuai minat kalian]**

 **Nyhaww (Guest) [Makasih. Dukunganmu cukup berarti. Konfliknya di usahakan akan di perbanyak. Dan mungkin cerita ini akan cukup panjang]**

 **Drac [Makasih atas penilaiannya. Sarannya juga cukup membantu. Sejak itu, saya selalu menghindari adanya kata-kata yang semakna. Btw, saya tidak punya banyak kenalan author senior yang lihai dalam scenen battle. Tapi akan saya usahakan membuat adegan itu sesuai bayangan saya. untuk itu saya ingin belajar menampah kosakata.]**

Kira-kira itu dulu yang ingin saya balas. Dan maaf yang merasa reviewnya tidak di balas. Untuk chapter 5 kemarin tidak ada review yang masuk ya. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa di bicarakan lebih banyak. Oke see you next Chapter.


	7. Misi Setelah Sekian Lama

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 7**

 **Misi Setelah Sekian Lama**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Meskipun pagi ini Konoha di landa hujan gerimis, itu tidak menghentikan aktivitas pagi hari warga desa. Jalan-jalan desa pagi itu tidaklah sepi. Payung adalah hal yang di bawa oleh hampir semua warga desa yang keluar pagi itu. Pasar menjadi tujuan utama para warga desa yang sedang berada di luar ruangan saat ini.

Pagi itu seusai sarapan, Boruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Kondisinya saat ini sudah sangat baik mengingat sudah 5 hari ia beristirahat di rumah. Pagi ini ia sangat bersemangat sebab ada panggilan dari kantor Hokage untuk timnya. Meskipun sang Hokage sedang berada jauh dari desa, tapi saat ini sang wakil—Shikamaru telah menggantikan Naruto untuk sementara.

Meskipun hujan, Boruto tetap melangkah maju mengabaikan bajunya yang mulai basah. Tentu saja jika bukan karena mendengar kabar bahwa Shikamaru akan memberi tim mereka misi, tak akan mau ia berhujan-hujan seperti ini. Dan bukannya tak ada payung, tapi payung di rumahnya rusak. Yang tersisa hanya payung milik sang adik. Tidak akan mau dirinya memakai payung itu karena payung itu hanya akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dikarenakan hujan yang turun hanya berupa gerimis, baju dan jaket yang ia kenakan jadi tak begitu basah.

Begitu ia tiba di sana, ia di kejutkan dengan keberadaan Konohamaru dan Sarada yang sudah menunggunya. "Apa kau tidak membawa payung? Pakaianmu basah," kata Sarada.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang, paman Shikamaru. Tolong jelaskan tentang misi kami!"

"Hufft. Kau memang bukan anak yang sabaran. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku memang bukan Hokage. Tapi menggantikannya saat sedang pergi adalah tugasku. Misi ini kuberikan pada kalian atas nama Hokage. Dari semua tim Genin yang ada, hanya tim kalian yang saat ini tidak lengkap dan sudah lama menganggur," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Katakanlah itu pada ayahku. Dia tidak pernah mau memberi kami misi yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi," ujar Boruto.

"Ehem!" Konohamaru berupaya mengingatkan Boruto agar tetap bersikap sopan.

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah dokumen di laci. "Permintaan ini baru datang tadi malam. Permintaan ini datang dari orang bernama Yulino, seorang penguasa daerah di sebuah negeri yang sangat jauh dari 5 negara besar. Ia meminta Konoha selaku desa Shinobi terdekat untuk mengirim sebuah tim untuk melakukan pengawalan terhadap putranya."

"Hah? Misi pengawalan. Itu terlalu mudah bagi kami," kata Boruto.

Sebuah pukulan pun mendarat di bahunya. "Terima saja. Jangan banyak mengoceh bodoh. Ini misi pertama kita setelah sekian lama," kata Sarada.

"Kami akan melakukannya. Benarkan?" tanya Konohamaru meminta pendapat muridnya.

"Tentu sensei! Benarkan Boruto?"

Boruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ada sebuah masalah. Yulino meminta pengawalan 3 orang Jounin. Tapi sayangnya dalam keadaan seperti ini kita tidak bisa mengirim lebih banyak Jounin lagi. Pengawasan negara dan desa harus di perketat sebab Hokage sedang pergi menjalani sebuah misi rahasia. Saat ini Jounin yang dapat ditugaskan hanyalah penanggung jawab genin. Tapi tim yang tersisa di desa saat ini hanya tim kalian. Aku terpaksa harus mengirim kalian dan sebuah surat permohonan maaf."

"Kalau permintaannya adalah 3 Jounin, pasti orang yang akan kita kawal ini sangat penting dan mungkin sedang di incar," kata Konohamaru.

"Whoa! Berarti ini bukan misi pengawalan biasa," ujar Boruto mulai nampak tertarik.

"Ya. Yulino sudah tua. Dan putranya adalah satu-satunya pewaris dalam keluarga. Ia sudah beberapa kali di incar oleh kelompok bernama Amitsuki yang di ketahui ingin memiliki setengah dari tanah milik Yulino."

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Kami akan segera berangkat hari ini," kata Konohamaru.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah mengemas semua barang-barangnya, Boruto berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil bekal makan siang yang sudah di siapkan oleh ibunya.

"Ini bekalmu, Boruto." Ia memberikan sekotak makanan pada Boruto. Setelah Boruto menerima kotak itu, Hinata pun mengambil sekotak makan siang lagi dari atas meja. "Tolong berikan ini pada Sarada. Ibunya berpesan pada ibu untuk membuatkan Sarada bekal makan siang karena ia sedang sibuk di rumah sakit," kata Hinata.

"Oh. Baiklah. Nanti akan kuberikan."

"Lalu, makanan instan yang tadi kau beli sudah di masukan dalam tas?"

"Sudah bu."

Boruto mencium tangan sang ibu untuk pamit sekaligus meminta doa restu agar misinya kali ini berjalan lancar dan sukses. Ia mendekati Himawari yang sedang merapikan sendok-sendok. "Kakak Jalan dulu ya, Himawari."

"Selamat jalan kak. Semoga misi kakak berhasil!"

"Berhati-hatilah Boruto."

"Tenang saja bu. Aku akan berhati-hati. Lagi pula ada kak Konohamaru yang akan menjaga kami," katanya seraya berlari dengan melambaikan tangan.

Boruto berlari di jalanan desa untuk menuju salah satu gerbang Konoha tempat pertemuan mereka. Begitu di rasa jalanan yang ia lalui semakin ramai, Boruto pun melompat ke atap dan berlari dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

Dalam waktu 9 menit, ia pun telah tiba. Angin segar dari hutan menerpa dirinya bertanda bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar berada di pinggir desa. Angin seperti ini akan sangat jarang di rasakan oleh warga Konoha di zaman ini.

Namun, ketika ia tiba di sana ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Konohamaru dan Sarada. Di dalam pos penjagaan pun hanya terlihat 2 orang penjaga yang saat ini perhatiannya terpusat pada Boruto. "Di mana sensei dan Sarada. Bukannya perjanjiannya kumpul sekarang," batin Boruto.

Sebuah hentakan kaki pun terdengar bersamaan dengan tiupan angin. "Oh, jadi kau sudah tiba ya." Sontak, Boruto pun langsung berbalik melihat ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Maaf sensei telat. Soalnya ada beberapa dokumen yang harus sensei ambil di kantor dahulu." Melihat sekeliling. "Di mana Sarada?"

Seorang gadis berpakaian merah pun terlihat keluar dari pos penjagaan. "Aku di sini sensei."

"Loh? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana?" tanya Boruto heran.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu kalian di gerbang seperti orang bodoh. Lebih baik aku duduk di dalam sambil menunggu kau dan sensei tiba," kata Sarada.

"Ohh!" Boruto menyerahkan bekal Sarada. "Ini, ibuku suruh menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Makasih."

"Jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ini misi penting. Ayo berangkat!" Konohamaru pun mengambil langkah pertamanya. "Akan kuceritakan lebih detail tentang misi ini pada kalian dalam perjalanan."

Perjalanan panjang pun di mulai. Langkah kaki mereka saat ini sudah membawa mereka jauh dari desa. Meskipun transportasi sudah berkembang pesat, tapi desa yang akan mereka tuju tidak bisa di akses dengan kereta api.

Setelah berjam-jam berjalan kaki, mereka pun tiba di sebuah pelabuhan sederhana. Mereka harus menaiki kapal agar bisa tiba di pulau berikutnya. Saat di kapal, mereka menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa.

Matahari pun mulai terbenam. Mereka masih berlayar untuk dapat tiba di sebuah pelabuhan yang berada di daratan yang jauh dari ke-5 negara besar dan bahkan bisa di bilang tempat di mana Shinobi adalah makhluk langka untuk di temukan di sana.

Ini adalah misi jarak jauh pertama yang di berikan untuk tim Boruto. Tak heran jika Boruto maupun Sarada menjadi bersemangat. Walau mereka menyayangkan Mitsuki yang tidak bersama mereka.

Hari semakin gelap dan dingin memaksa Boruto maupun Sarada untuk segera tidur. Konohamaru pada malam itu hanya duduk di temani segelas kopi dan selembar dokumen yang sedang di bacanya.

Ketika subuh, kapal pun bersandar pada sebuah pelabuhan. Udara dingin benar-benar menyengat kulit mereka. Sarada benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kondisi dingin seperti mengingat model pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa sensei tidak bilang kalau tempat ini dingin," keluh Sarada.

"Maaf. Sensei juga baru tahu kalau tempat ini dingin."

Seorang pekerja kapal yang sedang membawa barang pun mendatangi mereka dan berkata, "ya. Wilayah ini memang dingin sebab angin yang berhembus ke daerah ini berasal dari pegunungan sana. Pegunungan itu terkenal tinggi dan memiliki salju abadi di puncaknya."

"Pantas saja. Udaranya terasa dingin. Tapi syukurnya aku memakai jaket. Pakaian sensei pun panjang. Kau kasihan sekali, Sarada."

"Jangan khawatir. Di desa ada toko yang menjual jaket. Mungkin kalian bisa merencanakan untuk membeli jaket di sana selama berada di tempat ini."

"Akan kami datangi. Terima kasih infonya," ucap Konohamaru.

Setelah mereka turun dari kapal, perjalanan pun di lanjutkan menuju desa yang letaknya tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Suasana di pelabuhan kala itu cukup ramai. Bahkan di desa pun sudah mulai terlihat aktivitas penduduknya meskipun saat ini masih gelap.

Mungkinkah toko itu sudah buka masih menjadi tanda tanya. Namun tak ada salahnya mereka datang ke toko itu dan menunggu sejenak sampai toko tersebut buka. Mereka menjumpai sebuah kedai yang menjual berbagai minuman hangat dan camilan.

Konohamaru pun mengajak Boruto dan Sarada untuk beristirahat di kedai itu seraya menunggu toko yang menjual jaket itu buka. Sarada pun dengan cepat memasuki kedai itu karena sudah tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara pagi hari.

Meminum minuman hangat dan bercerita tentu akan menghangatkan badan dan suasana. Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari pun mulai terbit dan aktivitas warga desa pun menjadi semakin ramai. Toko-toko dan warung-warung pun mulai terbuka.

"Kita cek toko itu. Semakin cepat kita meninggalkan desa ini maka akan semakin cepat juga kita tiba di tujuan kita." Setelah membayar, mereka pun meninggalkan kedai itu dan pergi ke toko yang dimaksud orang di pelabuhan itu.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah jaket dengan uang milik Konohamaru, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju barat. Tempat tujuan mereka berjarak 1 hari perjalanan dari sini. Boruto tidak ingin berjalan lambat karena ingin segera melakukan misi penting ini. Maka dari itu ia meminta Sarada dan Senseinya untuk berlari sehingga bisa menghemat setidaknya setengah hari.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah setidaknya 8 jam perjalanan mereka habiskan untuk menuju sebuah negara kecil yang di pimpin oleh penguasa daerah bernama Yulino. Semakin mereka mendekati tujuan mereka, udara malah terasa semakin dingin. Itu wajar soalnya negara yang hendak mereka datangi ini berlokasi di daerah pegunungan.

Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba. 5 orang bersenjatakan panah dan pedang pun menghampiri mereka. "Selamat datang di negeri kami. Kalian pasti utusan dari Konoha. Perkenalkan namaku Ichida, kami adalah pengawal khusus untuk tuan Yulino dan putra mahkota," kata seseorang yang di duga sebagai pimpinan dari 5 orang itu.

"Namaku Konohamaru. Jounin dari Konoha."

Mereka berjabat tangan untuk beberapa saat. Sedikit pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh Ichida mengenai perjalanan mereka menuju tempat ini. Setelah itu perjalanan pun berlanjut menuju sebuah desa yang berada di negeri ini.

Desa Philio adalah salah satu desa yang berada di negeri bernama Andasi. Desa ini pun menjadi pusat pemerintahan negara sebab penguasa daerah—Yulino tinggal di desa ini. Desa Philio memang tidak sebesar Konoha saat masih layak untuk disebut sebagai desa. Tapi setidaknya desa ini terlihat lebih makmur ketimbang Suna.

Ketika mereka melewati jalan-jalan di desa, perhatian para penduduk terpusat pada mereka. Shinobi adalah orang langka di desa ini. Tentu saja kehadiran mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk desa. Beberapa penduduk menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Beberapa dari penduduk desa ini memang memiliki kenangan buruk terhadap ninja.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang merupakan kediaman sekaligus gedung pemerintahan. Bangunan tersebut di kelilingi oleh tembok beton yang kokoh. Gerbangnya pun terlihat tertutup dan di jaga oleh setidaknya 3 orang.

"Kenapa penjagaan tempat ini terlihat sangat ketat?" tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan alasannya pada orang luar desa tanpa izin dari tuan Yulino," ucap Ichida.

"Ohh. Kalau begitu kau minta maaf."

Ichida melapor pada penjaga gerbang. Tak lama kemudian pagar pun terbuka dan tim Konohamaru dipersilakan masuk. Di dalam, Boruto terlihat kagum karena halaman kediaman penguasa daerah itu terlihat sangat luas. Dari luar, bangunan yang menjadi rumah sekaligus pusat pemerintahan desa itu terlihat sangat besar.

Setelah melalui lorong demi lorong di dalam bangunan itu, mereka pun tiba di tempat Yulino bekerja.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian, Jounin dari Konoha!" Yulino terlihat kagum melihat para Shinobi-Shinobi di hadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau di Konoha ada Jounin yang semuda ini?"

Konohamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf. Wakil Hokage menitipkan sebuah pesan untuk anda." Ia mengambil surat dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yulino dengan perantara wakilnya.

Yulino terlihat serius membaca surat itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berkata. "Aku mengerti. Namun aku tetap berharap yang di utus adalah Jounin yang sudah berpengalaman. Namun mau bagaimana kalau keadaannya seperti itu. Kuharap kalian bisa mengawal putraku dengan baik."

"Serahkan saja pada kami. Kami Shinobi muda yang berpengalaman," ujar Boruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sarada pun memukul lengan Boruto. "Bicaralah dengan sopan Boruto. Dia bukan ayahmu!"

"Haha. Tak apa. Putraku juga seperti anak ini. Jadi aku bisa memakluminya."

Yulino melihat jam. "Kuharap kalian lapar. Kami memiliki chef terbaik di tempat ini."

[]=[]=[]

Dijamu oleh beberapa jenis makanan yang memiliki aroma khas benar-benar membuat tim Konohamaru serasa seperti tamu penting. Boruto tidak segan-segan untuk mencicipi semua makanan yang dihidangkan padanya.

"Nikmati semua makanan ini. Kami baru saja melakukan panen raya 5 hari yang lalu. Ini makanan ini di masak dengan bahan-bahan yang di dapat dari kebun dan peternakan di desa kami," kata Yulino.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya," ujar Konohamaru yang terlihat sudah selesai makan.

"Terima kasih." Sarada pun meletakkan sumpitnya.

Boruto yang sedang mengunyah melihat ke arah sensei dan Sarada. "Kalian makan cepat sekali," katanya saat masih ada makanan di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Boruto," ucap Sarada.

Setelah beberapa menit, Boruto pun meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum air. "Wah. Makanannya enak sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasakan makanan seperti ini di desa," kata Boruto.

"Syukurlah jika kalian menyukainya. Ini adalah makanan khas dari negeri kami."

"Bisakah sekarang kita bahas mengenai misi pengawalan ini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya tentu. Aku hampir lupa." Yulino menepuk tangannya 3 kali. Seorang pengawalnya pun datang membawa peta. "Seharusnya ini menjadi perjalananku. Tapi belakangan ini kondisi fisikku sedang memburuk. Jadi aku terpaksa harus mengirim putraku untuk melakukan perjalanan ini."

"Apa tujuan perjalanan ini," kata Konohamaru.

Yulino membuka peta yang tergambar dalam sebuah gulungan. "Kunjungan kenegaraan. Kami sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan negara tetangga. Putraku akan menggantikanku untuk menghadiri kunjungan kenegaraan. Dan kuminta kalian untuk menjaganya hingga kembali ke sini. Dia adalah pewaris yang penting."

"Tentu akan kami jaga putra anda. Apalagi dia adalah putra mahkota."

"Misi pengawalan ini akan mudah. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, benar kan Sarada?"

"Diam kau, Boruto. Kau harus ingat yang kita kawal adalah orang penting."

Yulino memperhatikan Boruto dengan seksama. "Jika kuperhatikan, anak ini mirip seperti Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage kalian."

Perhatian Sarada dan Boruto sekarang terpusat pada Yulino.

Konohamaru sempat melihat ke arah Boruto yang tidak kunjung mengomentari pernyataan Yulino. Pada akhirnya ia pun yang harus menjelaskan. "Nama anak ini Uzumaki Boruto. Anak Uzumaki Naruto."

"Whoah! Aku yakin anak ini pasti ninja yang hebat. Aku tidak ragu lagi mempercayakan putraku pada kalian."

Boruto pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresi kesal pun muncul sebab ia tidak ingin dinilai berdasarkan ayahnya.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun pun muncul dan bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan. "Cih! Anak itu terlihat lemah. Ia hanya memakai nama ayahnya saja agar dinilai kuat oleh orang-orang," kata pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau huh? Tiba-tiba masuk dan mengataiku begitu." Boruto tidak terima dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Ingin sekali ia berdiri dan melabrak pemuda itu jika saja Sarada tidak menahan tangannya.

"Boruto hentikan! Dia sepertinya putra mahkota yang akan kita kawan," bisik Sarada.

"Dari mana kau yakin?" tanya Boruto berbisik.

"Kurasa tidak ada orang di desa ini yang cukup bodoh untuk berkata seperti itu di depan penguasa daerah."

"Itu putraku. Yagato, orang yang akan kalian kawal."

"Cih! Di kawal oleh anak ingusan seperti ini? Aku tidak yakin jika si pirang itu menjadi ninja karena kemampuannya. Pasti karena ayahnya," kata Yagato yang pada akhirnya membuat amarah Boruto memuncak.

Boruto berhasil melepas tangan Sarada yang memegangnya. Ia berlari menuju arah Yagato untuk memberinya sebuah pelajaran. Namun Yagato masih nampak tenang dalam posisinya dan malah menutup matanya.

Para pengawal khusus pun langsung menahan gerakan Boruto sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Konohamaru pun segera bertindak dengan memarahi Boruto.

"Maafkan kelancangan murid saya."

"Muridmu tidak salah. Putraku yang memancing amarahnya. Jadi itu bukan salahnya," kata Yulino.

"Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak pada seorang ninja yang masih Genin dan bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pengawal biasa. Aku tidak butuh pengawalan dari orang seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu di kawal super ketat. Ini hanya perjalanan biasa. Jika ada masalah, aku sendiri pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Yagato! Apa kau lupa bahwa ada kelompok yang mengincar kita? Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, cepat atau lambat negeri ini akan jatuh ke tangan mereka. Kondisi ayah semakin lama semakin buruk. Jangan membahayakan dirimu dengan berlagak bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan kemampuanmu," kata Yulino.

"Ya baiklah. Jika ayah mau ninja ingusan dan seorang Jounin yang hanya terlihat kuat itu mengawalku," kata Yagato lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia sombong sekali," ucap Sarada.

"Terlihat kuat saja tidak. Palingan Cuma sok jago," kata Boruto.

Konohamaru malah terlihat penasaran dengan kelompok yang mengincar Yagato. Jadi ia pun bertanya dengan sesopan mungkin agar di berikan jawaban. "Maaf tuan Yulino. Jika boleh tahu, siapa kelompok itu. Dan alasan mengapa ia mengincar anda dan putra anda."

"Kelompok itu bernama Hazard. Kelompok itu di pimpin oleh seseorang bernama Kagutsa. Ia adalah seorang kriminal yang sudah lama menindas penduduk desa di negeri ini. Aku sudah menjelaskan ini dalam surat permintaan misi. Kagutsa mengincar setengah dari wilayah yang kukuasai. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami berseteru dengan kelompok ini agar tak ada satu wilayah pun yang di kuasai oleh Kagutsa. Namun, ada sebuah peraturan yang tak tertulis yang di buat oleh leluhur kami. Jika penguasa daerah meninggal sementara tak ada penerus yang bisa menggantikannya, maka siapa pun yang kuat berhak menggantikan posisinya. Di negeri ini orang yang paling kuat dan memiliki tentara terhebat ialah Kagutsa, sebab ia adalah seorang ninja,"

"Jadi yang akan kami hadapi adalah sebuah kelompok ninja?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Selama kami berseteru, hanya petinggi kelompok yang merupakan ninja. Sisanya adalah tentara biasa yang rela mengabdikan dirinya untuk Kagutsa,"

"Pantas saja kalian meminta bantuan Konoha. Tapi maafkan kami karena kondisi kami tidak memungkinkan untuk mengirimkan lebih banyak Jounin dalam misi ini."

"Ya. Aku maklumi. Akan kukerahkan lebih banyak pengawal dalam perjalanan ini," kata Yulino.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah makan, mereka pun beristirahat. Yulino mengarahkan tim Konohamaru ke sebuah ruangan untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan menuju tempat ini memang cukup melelahkan. Jadi agar proses pengawalan besok dapat berjalan dengan lancar, mereka harus beristirahat. Namun sebelum beristirahat, Konohamaru mengadakan sebuah rapat kecil.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela, Konohamaru mendekati Boruto dan Sarada yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Kita mulai rapat kecil ini," kata Konohamaru. "Musuh yang kita hadapi ini adalah Shinobi. Walau tak semua anggota kelompok Hazard adalah seorang Shinobi, tapi sepertinya mereka adalah tentara yang kuat. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa mereka meminta Konoha mengirimkan Jounin. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan ini pada desa, kita harus melakukan misi pengawalan ini sebab kunjungan kenegaraan ini harus berlangsung besok," kata Konohamaru.

"Akan memalukan juga kalau kita membatalkan misi ini," kata Sarada.

"Ini adalah misi yang yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kapan lagi kita akan mendapatkan misi Rank B seperti ini. Ini kesempatan langka. Aku tentu akan menerima misi ini," ujar Boruto sangat bersemangat.

"Aku setuju dengan Boruto, Sensei. Meskipun misi ini sedikit berbahaya, tapi aku yakin kita bisa menjalankan misi ini sebab kita adalah Shinobi Konoha,"

"Baik jika kalian mau menerima misi ini. Yang perlu kalian ingat. Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja selama perjalanan ini. Jika kalian tidak berhati-hati, kalian bisa saja terluka. Istirahatlah, besok hari penting."

[]=[]=[]

[]

[]

[]

Pertama seperti biasa, author mau minta maaf karena tidak punya jadwal update yang tetap seperti dulu. Mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita pertama author. "Si Miskin Boruto" kalian pasti menyadari author menyelesaikan 11 chapter dalam waktu sebulan. Author pernah dapat pujian dari seseorang yang menyatakan bahwa author begitu rajin mengupdate chapter saat itu. Dulu permasalahan author hanyalah di kuota. Tapi sekarang malah di waktu. Ketersediaan waktu menjadi kendala utama.

Tak ada review yang masuk. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa di bahas lebih banyak. Author berharap cerita ini bisa menembus 50K pembaca sama seperti cerita "Kehidupan Baru Boruto" milik author. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Author juga saat ini sedang mengerjakan proyek baru. Author selalu mengerjakan proyek itu saat tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saat ini sudah ada 2 chapter dari cerita proyek baru author itu. Namun, author jadi bingung apakah perlu di upload sekarang atau nanti setelah cerita ini tamat. Jika kalian punya saran silakan di sampaikan.

Oke sekian untuk chapter ini.


	8. Kelompok Yang Merepotkan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 8**

 **Kelompok Yang Merepotkan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Mentari bersinar dengan terik. Di depan gedung pemerintahan desa Philio, rombongan yang diberi kepercayaan untuk melakukan kunjungan kenegaraan ke negeri Youma—Tetangga Negeri Andasi.

Kereta kuda pun sudah di siapkan untuk transportasi Yagato sekaligus untuk membawa barang-barang yang akan menjadi cinderamata untuk penguasa negeri Youma. Begitu semua persiapan selesai, langkah pertama pun pun ambil oleh Ichida, kapten tim pengawal khusus untuk Yagato.

Sebelum berangkat, Konohamaru telah mengatur strategi di mana Ia akan berjalan secara terpisah dengan rombongan. Ia akan mengawasi dari jauh dan apabila terjadi sebuah serangan tentu Konohamaru akan mampu mengatasi masalah itu dengan cepat. Sementara, Boruto dan Sarada akan bertugas untuk mengawal rombongan itu.

Mereka telah meninggalkan desa Philio. Tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi bagi mereka agar dapat keluar dari wilayah negeri Andasi. Semakin jauh mereka dari desa, tentu akan semakin berbahaya. Terlebih lagi rencana kunjungan negara ini sudah di ketahui oleh seluruh penduduk dari kedua negara. Pastinya kelompok Hazard pun telah mendengar mengenai perjalanan ini. Dan bisa saja mereka akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang rombongan jika mereka benar-benar ingin menguasai negeri Andasi.

Misi ini tentu saja bukanlah misi Rank C ataupun B. Ini menyangkut nyawa orang penting. Harusnya bukan Genin seperti Boruto dan Sarada yang di kirim. Namun apadaya, Shikamaru tidak mendapat banyak informasi dari permintaan misi kali ini. Ia berpikir permintaan itu hanyalah pengawalan biasa sehingga ia mengirim tim Genin dan bukannya Jounin seperti yang diminta.

Dalam rombongan, Boruto berbisik pada Sarada.

"Perjalanan ini agak membosankan. Aku berharap kelompok itu segera melancarkan aksinya."

"Bicara apa kau? Apa kau yakin kita bisa menangani serangan itu apabila kelompok Hazard menyerang?"

"Entahlah. Jika yang menyerang adalah ninja mungkin akan sedikit berat. Ngomong-ngomong di mana sensei?"

"Ia pasti sedang mengikuti kita dari tempat yang tersembunyi. Mungkin saja dia ada di dalam hutan di sana."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya."

Matahari semakin tergelincir ke arah barat bertanda hari sudah semakin sore. Namun mereka saat ini masih belum keluar dari wilayah negeri Andasi. Selain itu, gerak para pengawal dan kereta kuda yang pelan juga membuat perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama.

Namun satu hal yang di takutkan oleh semua orang ketika hari semakin gelap adalah kelompok Hazard tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Ketika hari menjadi semakin gelap, Ichiha pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita beristirahat malam ini. Pasukan! Buat barikade!" ucap Ichida.

Pasukan pengawal khusus pun mulai menjauh dan berpencar dari kereta kuda yang menjadi transportasi Yagato. Beberapa pengawal pun terlihat sedang menyalakan api unggun untuk penerangan sekaligus penghangatan. Konohamaru pun mendatangi rombongan.

"Aku sudah menelusuri rute perjalanan kita. Menurutku tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Tak ada jebakan yang di pasang. Perjalanan kita akan aman," kata Konohamaru dengan suara yang lantang agar terdengar oleh semua pengawal.

Ichida mendatangi Konohamaru. "Adanya kalian membuat pekerjaan kami menjadi lebih mudah. Aku berterima kasih kalian bersedia melakukan misi ini," katanya.

"Musuh yang sedang kita hadapi ini memiliki beberapa anggota yang merupakan seorang ninja. Jika mereka benar-benar mengincar nyawa Yagato dan tuan Yulino, kalian akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka. Karena itulah kami bersedia membantu kalian," kata Konohamaru.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih," kata Ichida sambil membungkuk.

"Aku juga sebagai ketua tim sangat berterima kasih karena di izinkan untuk ikut misi ini. Sudah sangat lama murid-muridku di sana itu ingin menjalankan misi seperti ini," kata Konohamaru.

Hari pun menjadi lebih gelap dan udara pun mulai terasa dingin. Para pengawal pun bergantian untuk beristirahat dan berjaga. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Konohamaru saat ini memutuskan untuk beristirahat menyusul murid-muridnya yang sudah tertidur karena lelah.

Namun, suara menggerisik dari dalam hutan membuat mata Konohamaru terbuka. Matanya terbuka namun ia masih dalam posisi berbaring untuk memastikan penyebab suara gerisik yang terdengar pelan itu. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Meskipun pelan, itu terdengar hingga berkali-kali. Tentu saja siapapun yang mendengar suara seperti itu pasti akan curiga. Bisa saja bunyi seperti itu di akibatkan oleh daun yang bergesekan karena angin atau hewan. Namun suara sepelan dan berulang seperti ini pasti di sebabkan oleh manusia.

Secara diam-diam Konohamaru meraih tas ninjanya dan mengambil beberapa shuriken. Ia juga menyadari bahwa suara itu tidak di dengar oleh para pengawal yang sedang berjaga. Ini berarti dia adalah orang pertama yang harus memberi sinyal untuk bertahan sebelum musuh menyerang.

Tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru menyadari sesuatu. Ada musuh yang bersembunyi. Dan musuh itu bukanlah orang biasa melainkan seorang ninja. Ia bisa mengetahui hal itu sebab menyadari bahwa suara gemerisik itu bergerak menjauh dari tempat pertama ia mendengar suara gerisik itu.

"1...2...ada satu lagi... Sepertinya ada 3 dan semuanya ninja. Ini gawat." Batin Konohamaru. Perlahan ia melihati sekelilingnya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia perlu membangunkan Sarada dan Boruto. Tapi jika ia membangunkan mereka sekarang, musuh akan menyadari jika keberadaan mereka sudah di ketahui dan mungkin akan melarikan diri. Entah apa yang di lakukan musuh dengan menyelinap seperti ini. Tapi jika Konohamaru terlambat bertindak makan risikonya akan besar dan lagi jika ia salah dalam mengambil tindakan, mungkin risikonya akan lebih besar.

Konohamaru dengan cepat berdiri dan melompat ke atas dan mendarat di atas kereta kuda Yagato. Ia melemparkan 3 buah Shuriken ke tepat yang berbeda-beda sesuai asal suara yang ia dengar. Tindakannya itu sudah membangunkan dan menarik perhatian para pengawal.

"Sarada! Boruto! bangun."

Sarada yang terbangun terlebih dahulu langsung memahami situasinya dan segera membangunkan Boruto. Setelah Boruto terbangun. "Kalian berdua, lindungi kereta kuda Yagato. Ada penyusup." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun pergi ke hutan, tepatnya ke arah di mana ia melempar Shurikennya.

"Yosh! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu." Boruto mengeluarkan 2 Bunshin untuk membantu melindungi kereta kuda di 4 sisi. "Akan sangat disayangkan jika kita tidak bertarung sungguh-sungguh."

Ichida langsung mengerahkan para pengawal yang lain untuk melindungi kereta kuda itu. Ichida bersama 5 orang pilihannya pun bergerak menuju hutan untuk membantu Konohamaru.

"Ada apa! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yagato yang baru saja keluar dari kereta kuda.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Kami akan melindungimu, tuan muda, Yagato," kata Boruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sementara itu, di hutan Konohamaru mendapati jejak kaki di dahan pohon. "Jejak kaki ini masih baru. Ternyata memang benar seorang ninja. Ia pasti langsung menjauh dengan cepat ketika aku melempar Shuriken ini." Tiba-tiba ia menyadari, sekumpulan pasukan Hazard sedang mengintainya dari kejauhan. Memang bukanlah Ninja, tapi Konohamaru tidak akan mampu untuk melawan mereka semua sendirian. Jadi ia pun segera mundur.

"Ichida-san, jangan pergi ke arah hutan. Segera buat barisan pertahanan," kata Konohamaru.

Pasukan Hazard itu pun keluar dari dalam hutan bersamaan dengan suara teriakan mereka. Ichida pun segera mundur dan membentuk barisan pertahanan. Konohamaru turut membantu untuk memukul mundur pasukan musuh itu. Sesekali ia mencari keberadaan 3 Ninja yang tadi mengintai mereka.

Ketika orang dewasa sedang bertarung, Boruto hanya mampu melihat dari jauh. Ingin sekali ia ke sana dan ikut bertarung. Tapi Konohamaru memintanya untuk berjaga di tempat ini.

"Boruto, jangan lengah!" kata Sarada mengingatkan.

Yagato kala itu hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Matanya tertutup seperti menyerahkan semuanya pada Boruto dan Sarada.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang Ninja muncul di hadapan Yagato. Boruto dan Sarada yang menyadari kedatangan Ninja itu pun langsung mulai bergerak untuk melindungi Yagato. Namun, 2 Ninja lainnya muncul dan menghajar Sarada, Bunshin Boruto, dan tentunya Boruto sendiri.

"Yagato Haremi, pewaris negeri Andasi. Kepalamu sangat berharga bagi kami. akan kubawa pada tuan Kagutsa. Kuyakin beliau akan sangat menyukai keberhasilan kami."

Yagato membuka matanya perlahan tanpa menunjukan ekspresi takut. "Akhirnya kalian muncul juga. Sudah lama aku menyadari keberadaan kalian," kata Yagato.

Ninja di hadapannya itu nampak bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yagato. Ia hanya berdiri diam dengan mata tertutup.

Boruto ingin menolong Yagato. Namun saat ini posisinya sedang ditindis oleh ninja yang menghadangnya. Begitu pula dengan Sarada.

Konohamaru menyadari hal itu. Ia pun segera mendatangi Yagato untuk menolongnya. Namun tiba-tiba seorang ninja lainnya menghadangnya. "Empat ninja. Sepertinya kalian benar-benar serius."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Lawanmu adalah aku."

Pertarungan pun tidak bisa di hindari. Konohamaru harus mengalahkan ninja itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat menolong Yagato. Namun, tidak ada jaminan Yagato akan baik-baik saja ketika Konohamaru berusaha untuk mengalahkan ninja ke-4 yang sepertinya adalah ketua tim.

Yagato masih nampak tenang meskipun saat ini nyawanya sudah di ujung tombak. Boruto dan Sarada berusaha keras untuk dapat mengalahkan lawan mereka agar bisa segera membantu Yagato.

"Mati saja kau!" Ninja di hadapan Yagato mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan menebaskannya ke arah Yagato. Namun sebuah keajaiban atau apa, Yagato berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tidak hanya itu, remaja yang akan menjadi pewaris negeri Andasi itu pun langsung mengambil pedang yang sudah disiapkannya dan menebas tubuh ninja itu hingga terluka parah.

Boruto dan Sarada menjadi sedikit terkejut. Para ninja yang menjadi lawan mereka pun juga nampak terkejut melihat rekan mereka sudah terkapar di tanah akibat serangan Yagato. Sang ketua tim penyerang pun menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Konohamaru. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini pasukan yang ia bawa sudah tinggal sedikit. Di tambah lagi rekan sesama ninja pun sudah gugur satu orang. Ia pun memberi aba-aba untuk mundur.

"Kami akan kembali!" katanya pada Konohamaru lalu menghilang setelah melempar bom asap.

[]=[]=[]

Pertarungan berakhir. Tidak ada korban dari pihak pengawal. Saat ini, mereka sedang menguburkan jasad anggota Hazard yang terbunuh. Konohamaru saat ini sedang mengidentifikasi jasad ninja yang berhasil di bunuh oleh Yagato.

Yagato saat itu sedang duduk seraya membersihkan pedangnya dari darah. Boruto mendatanginya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau kau bisa menghindari serangan itu," kata Boruto.

"Hei bocah. Apa kau tidak tau tata krama. Aku lebih tua darimu. Bicara padaku dengan sopan. Panggil aku kakak."

"Ehh. Maaf."

"Aku sering berlatih. Itu alasannya kenapa aku bisa menghindari serangan itu. Kuharap itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku tidak ingin bicara lagi."

"Hufft. Aku juga tidak ingin bertanya lagi." Boruto merasa kesal dan akhirnya pergi.

Ichida mendatangi Konohamaru yang sedang melihat barang-barang bawaan ninja yang dibunuh Yagato.

"Apa semua ini punya ninja itu?" tanya Ichida kala melihat beberapa barang yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Ya. Aku berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk. Sejauh ini, aku bisa pastikan ninja yang di bunuh itu adalah seorang ninja pelarian." Konohamaru memegang semacam ikat kepala dengan simbol tercoret.

"Ninja pelarian? Dari desa apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat simbol seperti pada ikat kepala ini. Mungkin dari desa Shinobi terpencil."

"Seperti yang kau katakan. Musuh kami memang sangat berniat untuk membunuh tuan muda Yagato. Masalahnya mereka sampai mengutus 4 ninja. Jika saja tidak ada kalian, mungkin kami akan kesulitan," kata Ichida.

"Tapi. Yagato mampu membunuh salah satu ninja itu. Bahkan ia mampu menghindari serangannya. Apa kalian memberi pelatihan khusus padanya?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tuan Yagato memang sering berlatih seni pedang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia bisa menghindari pedang seperti itu," kata Ichida.

"Refleksnya pasti sudah sangat terlatih."

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, Ichida pun meminta semua pengawal untuk kembali berjaga. Kali ini, Ichida menuntut kewaspadaan semua pengawal.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, mentari perlahan terbit. Udara yang dingin berangsur-angsur menghangat. Pagi itu, Konohamaru membuat 2 cangkir teh. Secangkirnya lagi ia berikan pada Ichida. Dengan meminum teh hangat di pagi hari, mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Aku takut mereka akan muncul kembali," kata Konohamaru.

"Mereka pasti akan kembali dengan membawa lebih banyak pasukan. Kita harus mengerahkan semua kemampuan kita kalau mereka menyerang. Nyawa tuan muda Yagato sangat berharga," kata Ichida.

"Aku punya rencana. Untuk keselamatan Yagato, sebaiknya kita membuat rute berbeda."

"Tapi, jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa di lalui. Tidak ada lagi jalan selain hutan yang lebat. Kerete kuda kita juga tidak akan bisa masuk ke area hutan," kata Ichida.

"Aku punya rencana lain. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Yagato mau melakukan rencana ini."

"Rencana apa itu?"

"Kita buat kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari Yagato, Boruto, dan Sarada. Mereka akan berjalan menyusuri hutan hingga tiba di wilayah negara yang akan kita kunjungi. Sementara kita akan tetap menyusuri jalanan utama dan menjadi umpan. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Itu rencana yang cukup bagus. Tapi, tidak ada jaminan kalau kedua ninja muda itu bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga tuan Yagato hingga di pos perbatasan negara Omoyuri."

"Kau bisa menambahkan pengawal terbaik untuk ikut mengawal mereka. Tapi, semakin banyak maka akan berbahaya."

"Baik. Akan kuperintah bawahan terbaikku dan membicarakan rencana ini pada tuan Yagato."

"Kalau begitu akan kubicarakan juga dengan para muridku," kata Konohamaru.

[]=[]=[]

Pagi harinya, Yagato menyetujui rencana Konohamaru meskipun ia terpaksa menyetujui rencana itu karena mulai merasa bosan duduk seharian di kereta kuda. Tatapan sinis Boruto terus saja mengarah pada Yagato. Meskipun tatapan sinis itu merupakan balasan terhadap tatapan Yagato yang di tujukan pada Boruto dan Sarada.

"Bagaimana persiapan anda?" tanya Konohamaru pada Yagato.

"Semua perbekalan sudah kubawa. Bisakah pecundang-pecundang ini membawakan barang-barangku yang lain, soalnya aku hanya akan membawa tas punggung ini saja," kata Yagato.

"Enak saja dia bicara." Kata Boruto pada Sarada.

Konohamaru memberikan barang-barang yang di perlukan oleh Yagato kepada Boruto dan Sarada. "Kalian jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan banyak mengomel tentang tindakannya yang merendahkan kalian," kata Konohamaru..

"Mungkin dia mau mengerjai kita. Tapi bagaimanapun dia klien penting. Jadi lakukan saja, Boruto," kata Sarada.

Konohamaru pun membuat 2 Bunshin dan diubah menjadi tiruan Boruto dan Sarada. "Kita siap berangkat!"

Perjalanan pun dimulai. Target mereka adalah sampai di pos perbatasan siang ini. Yagato di kawal oleh seorang pengawal pilihan Ichida dan tentu saja Boruto dan Sarada. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan yang bahkan belum di jamah oleh kaki manusia. Para penduduk di negara ini memang lebih memilih melewati jalan utama karena lebih aman sebab tak sedikit orang pernah melihat adanya binatang buas di dalam hutan.

Arachi, tangan kanan Ichida memimpin jalan. Memotong ranting-ranting pepohonan yang menghalangi jalan tuannya. Pedangnya begitu tajam sehingga dengan sekali tebas, ranting pohon berdiameter 8 cm bisa di potong dengan mudah.

"Semuanya tetap waspada akan kehadiran hewan buas. Perhatikan juga langkah kaki kalian." Kata Arachi.

"Perhatikan juga ular. Mereka itu lebih mengejutkan ketimbang serigala," kata Yagato.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jauh di belakang mereka seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ia tersenyum licik. "Rencana kalian tidak akan berhasil."

Sementara itu, di jalan utama. Kala itu, kelompok pengawal berjalan dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat segerombolan orang sedang menunggu mereka. "Mereka muncul juga," kata Konohamaru siaga.

Ichida dan para pengawal lainnya pun menyiagakan pedang mereka. "Kalian membawa pasukan lebih banyak ya?"

"Semua tetap tenang. Jangan mengubah formasi," kata Konohamaru sebab ia menyadari keberadaan ninja yang sudah mengepung mereka. "Kita sudah dikepung."

Seorang ninja pun terlihat melompat dan mendatar tepat di depan pasukan Hazard yang siap membunuh. Ia membentuk sebuah kombinasi segel dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Tanah pun menyembul ke atas membentuk jejeran duri-duri raksasa yang mengelilingi tempat itu. "Pertarungan sampai mati!" kata ninja tersebut. Ia pun melempar Shuriken ke arah Ichida.

Respon Konohamaru sangat cepat. Ia langsung menangkis Shuriken itu menggunakan pedang Shinobi yang selalu di bawa ninja di belakang pinggang mereka ketika melakukan misi.

Para ninja yang sebelumnya mengepung mereka pun memasuki tembok duri yang mengelilingi arena pertarungan. Namun keadaan saat ini tidak bisa di sebut pertarungan lagi. lebih cocok di sebut perang.

Jumlah musuh lebih banyak. Dan lagi, sekitar 40% dari musuh adalah seorang ninja. Kemungkinan mereka bisa mengalahkan para pengawal sangatlah besar. Kini semuanya tergantung pada Konohamaru sebagai satu-satunya ninja di kelompok pengawal Yagato.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hidetsu. Sebelum kita bertarung dan kami membunuh kalian semua, sebaiknya serahkan Yagato. Kalian bisa menjadi bagian dari kami dan mendapatkan imbalan yang pantas ketika negeri ini telah jatuh ke tangan tuan kami," kata ninja yang merupakan ketua.

"Jangan asal bicara. Kami sudah di sumpah untuk selalu setia. Tak akan ada satupun dari kami yang akan memberontak."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian, Ninja Konoha? Jika kalian membantu kami membunuh semua pengawal ini, kalian akan kami bebaskan dan tidak perlu tewas dalam pertarungan ini. Pasukan di belakangku ini adalah pembunuh profesional. Sementara kami adalah ninja assassin yang handal. Kalian tidak akan bisa menang," kata Hidetsu.

"Cih! Yang benar saja. Aku adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi. Generasi Hokage selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian." Ia membentuk 10 Kagebunhsin. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memanggil Gamagoro, Kuchiyose katak yang memiliki kontrak dengannya.

"Dunia Shinobi sedang menuju zaman kedamaian. Ninja seperti kalian seharusnya di kurung dalam penjara berkeamanan tinggi." Konohamaru pun membentuk segel. "Gamagoro, lakukan teknik semburan api!" teriaknya seraya menyemburkan api bertepatan ketika Gamagoro menyemburkan minyak ke arah musuh.

Semburan api itu membakar minyak dan membesar. Hidetsu langsung membentuk dinding tanah di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga pasukannya dari api yang bercampur minyak itu. Begitu semburan berhenti, terlihat asap yang muncul dari permukaan dinding tanah itu bertanda suhunya saat ini sangat panas.

Pasukan Hazard menghancurkan dinding itu dengan senjata mereka dan berlari menuju pasukan pengawal. Pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari. Konohamaru berusaha keras untuk bertarung seraya memperhatikan keselamatan para pengawal.

Sebagai serangan pembuka kedua, Konohamaru membuat Rasengan lalu dihantamkannya ke tanah tempat berpijak beberapa pasukan Hazard. Jalan menjadi hancur karena efek Rasengan Konohamaru. Tapi berkat itu, beberapa pasukan Hazard tewas di saat bersamaan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, satu- persatu pasukan Hazard tewas di bunuh oleh pasukan pengawal dari desa Philio. Bunshin Konohamaru menghilang satu persatu karena berhasil dikalahkan oleh Ninja kelompok Hazard. Konohamaru mulai kewalahan untuk melindungi setiap pasukan pengawal yang bertarung melawan Ninja. Pada akhirnya, satu persatu pasukan pengawal pun tumbang dibunuh oleh pasukan Ninja dari kelompok Hazard.

Musuh menyadari bahwa kedua Shinobi muda—Boruto dan Sarada—ternyata hanyalah sebuah Bunshin. Dengan cepat mereka menyadari ada kejanggalan. Ketua mereka—Hidetsu dan juga merupakan tangan kanan pimpinan kelompok Hazard—bereaksi dengan cepat. Ia bergerak mendekati kereta kuda dan membunuh setiap pengawal yang hendak menghadangnya. Ia membunuh kuda itu dan membelah pintu. Apa yang ia duga benar, Yagato sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Yang benar saja. Kereta kuda ini kosong." Ia berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi aba-aba. "Semua! Kita mundur! Ini tipu daya musuh!" Setelah berkata itu, ia berjalan perlahan menuju pasukannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kala merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menembus dirinya. Sebuah pedang telah tertancap.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Ada satu Shinobi tingkat Jounin di pihak lawanmu," kata Konohamaru.

"Mungkin aku sedikit kurang berhati-hati," ucap Hidetsu yang tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mulai menggelap dan berubah menjadi tanah.

"Bunshin?" Konohamaru kaget. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia hanya membunuh Bunshin. Padahal ketika ia menusukkan pedangnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa yang ia tusuk adalah Bunshin. Darah itu terlihat nyata. Bahkan suhu darah musuh yang mengenai tangannya pun terasa hangat. Namun sekarang, bercak darah di pedang dan tangannya berubah menjadi pasir.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menyentuhnya dan langsung mendekapnya. Ujung sebuah kunai terasa menyentuh Kulitnya. "Sedikit bergerak, maka kunai ini akan menancap!" ancam seseorang itu.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus berhati-hati. Kau pasti ninja pelarian dari Iwagakure? Tidak heran kalau teknik elemen tanahmu sangat luar biasa."

"Tepatnya, aku adalah mantan ANBU Iwagakure. Anggota 5 ANBU Khusus Pembunuhan Terselubung."

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sebelum akhirnya kau menyentuhku. Jika boleh tahu, apa alasan kau pergi dari Iwagakure?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak akan kujawab." Hidetsu menekan sedikit kunainya. Luka tusukan pun terbentuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Namun Konohamaru tetap tenang.

"Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi, cucu dari Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kakekmu pernah membunuh Ayahku ketika aku masih kecil. Jadi ini akan menjadi pembalasan dendam terbaik. Namun sayangnya, aku harus membantu putra ketua untuk menangkap Yagato." Setelah itu ia menggoreskan luka yang cukup panjang pada leher Konohamaru dan menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Konohamaru memegangi luka gores di lehernya. Menahan sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Ichida berlari menghampiri Konohamaru. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia mengambil peralatan medis dari tasnya. "Kita harus segera mencari Yagato dan yang lain. Musuh sedang menuju ke sana. Setelah aku menyembuhkan lukaku, kita berdua pergi secepatnya ke sana," kata Konohamaru.

[]=[]=[]

[]

[]

[]

Yo halo semua, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja. Semoga saja mata kalian masih baik-baik saja setelah membaca cerita ini.

Untuk Chapter 8 ini saya rasa sekian dulu. Mungkin ada yang punya kritik mungkin bisa di sampaikan sebelum semuanya terlambat untuk di kritik.

Balasan Review

 **Steve Yunior Roger:** _Makasih atas pendapatnya. Sarannya juga saya terima. Saya akan lebih jeli lagi dalam mengetik. Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku, kesalahan-kesalahan apa saja yang telah saya lakukan? kalau kau tidak memberitahu, saya tidak akan tahu, kesalahan pengetikan apa yang sudah saya lakukan._

See you again!


	9. Pertarungan Yang Tidak Terhindarkan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 9**

 **Pertarungan Yang Tidak Terhindarkan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Berlari sambil membelah dedaunan dan ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalan tentu merupakan hal yang merepotkan. Konohamaru berlari menyamai kecepatan dengan Ichida dan berharap bisa tiba tepat waktu.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama, Konamaru. Kita tidak akan tiba tepat waktu. Nyawa tuan Yagato tergantung pada kita," kata Ichida.

"Kalau begitu aku akan duluan. Kau segera susul kami!" Konohamaru pun melompat ke atas pohon dan melompat dari 1 pohon ke pohon lain meninggalkan Ichida yang sedang berlari sekuat tenaga.

[]=[]=[]

Suara dedaunan yang terinjak menjadi indikator bahwa seseorang sedang berjalan melewati dedaunan-dedaunan pohon yang telah gugur. Kelompok Yagato sudah berada di dekat perbatasan dan jauh dari kelompok Ichida. Arachi selaku pemimpin kelompok kecil ini sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari pedang sebab ia sangat waspada. Berbanding terbalik dengan Arachi, Boruto dan Yagato terlihat sangat tenang. Mereka seperti sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan kemunculan musuh secara mendadak.

"Kita beristirahat di sini. Kalian bertiga tetap waspada," kata Arachi.

Duduk dan menyantap makan siang, itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sehabis makan, mereka sedikit bersantai untuk beristirahat agar makanan yang telah disantap berubah dahulu menjadi energi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Yagato berbaring di bawah pohon sementara Boruto dan Sarada bermain kartu tak jauh dari Yagato.

Arachi tidak bisa tenang, ia berpatroli di sekitar tempat peristirahatan untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja. Berharap musuh tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Yosh! Aku menang!" seru Boruto.

"Aku sengaja membiarkanmu menang," kata Sarada. Kemudian ia terdiam menahan sesuatu. Ekspresinya pun mulai berubah.

"Loh! Kau kenapa?"

"A-Aku harus ke belakang. Perutku sakit!"

"Sana jauh-jauh. Aku tidak mau mencium bau kotoran,"

"Cih! Aku juga tidak mau buang air di dekat orang mesum!" Sarada pun pergi meninggalkan Boruto.

Yagato tiba-tiba terbangun. "Ada orang lain!" katanya.

"Uh?" Boruto langsung berbalik melihat Yagato. "Ada apa? Kak Yagato?" ucapnya.

"Bersiaplah, aku merasakan chakra orang asing sedang mengarah ke sini."

Boruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yagato. Dirinya bingung. Tentu saja karena yang bisa merasakan chakra Shinobi adalah seorang Shinobi dengan kemampuan sensor. Setahunya, Yagato bukanlah seorang Shinobi. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang hidup sebagai pewaris harta ayahnya sebagai penguasa wilayah. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa merasakan Chakra?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Kita harus ke Arachi. Orang itu sudah cukup dekat," kata Yagato.

Mereka berdua berlari menuju Arachi yang sedang berpatroli. Cukup cepat mereka menemukannya dan sepertinya Arachi sendiri sudah menyadari kehadiran orang lain itu ketika ia memanjat pohon dan memantau lewat atas pohon.

"Ada berapa orang?" tanya Arachi.

"Sekitar 1 orang. Sepertinya Ninja pembunuh kelas tinggi? Percuma saja kalau kita pergi menjauh. Lagi pula teman bocah ini sedang buang air di tempat yang cukup jauh dari sini," kata Yagato.

"Tuan yakin mau melawannya?"

Yagato mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya bertanda ia siap bertarung. "Bocah pirang, menjauhlah."

"Yagato! Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi, orang itu adalah Shinobi!" seru Boruto memperingati Yagato.

"Diam bocah. Aku sudah membunuh salah satu dari mereka dan akan kuulangi lagi hari ini. Ayo, Arachi!"

"Baik tuan Yagato."

Yagato dan Arachi pun bergerak perlahan ke depan dengan pedang disiagakan. Boruto merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk mencegah remaja sombong agar tidak bertarung. Lagi pula saat ini keadaan mereka juga tidak memungkinkan untuk melarikan diri sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Beberapa Kunai terlihat dilempar dari sebuah pohon. Yagato menyadarinya namun tidak mampu untuk menangkisnya dengan pedang. Boruto melempar sejumlah Shuriken untuk menangkis lemparan Kunai itu. "Akan kulindungi kalian dari jauh!" teriak Boruto. "Aku memang bukan Sarada yang ahli melempar Shuriken. Tapi, saat ini aku hanya bisa membantu dari sini."

Seorang Ninja bertudung hitam pun menampakkan dirinya dan langsung menyerang Yagato. Remaja itu terlihat lihai memainkan pedangnya untuk menangkis setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Lawan mereka sepertinya Shinobi setingkat Jounin. Arachi dan Yagato harus berhati-hati dalam melawannya.

Sebuah tebasan pedang dilakukan oleh Arachi untuk menyerang Ninja itu. Namun, serangan itu dihindari dengan melompat ke belakang. Ninja itu melempar 5 kunai ke arah Arachi. Namun sekali lagi Boruto melempar Shuriken ke arah Kunai-kunai itu. Meskipun 2 Kunai tak berhasil di halau dan akhirnya mengenai kedua paha Arachi.

Melihat Yagato sekarang bertarung seorang diri karena Arachi telah terkena serangan, Boruto pun membuat Inisiatif sendiri untuk membantunya. Namun ia tidak langsung menampakkan dirinya kehadapan Ninja itu. Diam-diam ia menaiki pohon dan melompat tepat di atas Ninja tersebut dengan Kunai siap menancap di kepala Ninja itu.

Namun, tubuh Ninja itu pun berubah menjadi air. "Ternyata hanya Bunshin." Boruto mewaspadai sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dengan teknik penghilang raga, Ninja itu muncul tepat di belakang Arachi dengan tudung yang sudah terlepas. Namun wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh topeng ANBU yang ia kenakan. Ia mendekap mulut Arachi dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Karena perubahan rencana, aku tidak bisa mengeksekusi Yagato di tempat. Aku harus membawanya ke tuanku. Sementara, kalian semua akan kubunuh di tempat." Setelah perkataannya itu, Ninja itu pun menusukkan pedangnya pada Arachi dan membuat tangan kanan Ichida itu tewas seketika.

Boruto mulai panik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau keadaan akan seperti ini. "Berikutnya, kau bocah Uzumaki!" Ninja itu pun kembali berkamuflase dengan teknik yang dimilikinya. Seketika kepanikan Boruto semakin menjadi. Ia memegang Kunai di tangan kanan dan beberapa Shuriken di kanan kiri. Ia berusaha menjadi keberadaan Ninja itu dengan mengamati sekitar dan mencium baru.

"Boruto! Di samping kirimu!" seru Yagato

Boruto dengan cepat menyadari jejak kaki dan merunduk menghindari serangan jikalau orang itu menyerangnya. Kemudian menggunakan Kunai untuk menikam kaki musuh dengan melihat jejak kaki yang ditinggalkannya. Darah pun mengucur dan tak lama kemudian wujud Ninja itu pun terlihat. Boruto melompat ke belakang dan melempar Kunai ke arah Ninja itu.

Walau kakinya terluka, Ninja tersebut mampu menghindari lemparan Shuriken Boruto dengan berguling ke samping. Ketika Boruto merasa keadaan sudah berbalik, tiba-tiba saja Ninja itu tersenyum dan menyembuhkan kakinya dengan teknik ninja medis. Luka akibat Kunai Boruto itu pun hilang setelah beberapa detik.

Ninja itu sekarang sudah dapat berdiri seperti sediakala. "Sepertinya, Yagato memiliki kemampuan Sensor. Hmm, aneh. Padahal dia bukan Shinobi. Akan merepotkan juga dia masih sadar," kata Ninja tersebut lalu kembali memakai teknik kamuflasenya.

"Kak Yagato! Arahmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yagato didatangi oleh Ninja kamuflase itu. Ia mampu menyadari kehadirannya namun tidak mampu melihat ataupun memprediksi gerakan Ninja itu. Perutnya di tendang membuatnya langsung berlutut menahan sakit di perutnya. Pedangnya telah jatuh ke tanah karena kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk memegang perutnya. Tengkuknya di pukul dan akhirnya ia pun pingsan.

Boruto terlambat untuk menolong. Sekarang keadaan sudah makin memburuk. Ia bersiaga dan perlahan mundur ke belakang. Keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya membasahi kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak bisa melawan orang ini tanpa bantuan Yagato yang entah kenapa memiliki kemampuan sensor.

"Putra Hokage. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka harus membunuhmu di sini. Aku berjanji akan membawa tubuhmu ke Konoha."

Semakin ia mundur, semakin ia jauh dari Ninja itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyentuh batang pohon dan akhirnya memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Berharaplah ayahmu datang dan membantumu. Aku tidak memberi ampunan. Aku dijuluki Algojo Hazard. Membunuh adalah rutinitas kehidupanku."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan ayah bodoh itu. Aku, Uzumaki Boruto akan mengalahkanmu di sini."

"Cih! Dasar anak sombong. Kau sepertinya sudah punya nyali. Akan kuhadiahi kau dengan namaku. Meskipun hal itu dilarang karena berpotensi membahayakan, tapi setidaknya sebentar lagi kau akan mati di tanganku sendiri. Namaku Hirizima."

Jejak-jejak kaki terlihat mendekati Boruto. Saat ini Boruto hanya bisa memanfaatkan jejak kaki yang tercetak di tanah. Namun ia akan kesulitan jika harus menghadapi Hirizima jika terjadi kontak fisik. Sebisa mungkin Boruto mencoba menghindari Hirizima sekaligus mencari momen yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja jejak kaki Hirizima berhenti. Jejak terakhir yang ia lihat terlihat lebih dalam bertanda Hirizima melompat ke sebuah pohon.

Boruto berhenti. Sekarang ia kembali tersudut. Ia sudah tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan Hirizima. "Kenapa bocah! Kau bingung?"

3 Kunai pun tiba-tiba terlihat mengarah padanya. Boruto mampu menghindari Kunai itu dan mengetahui keberadaan Hirizima dan segera melempar Shuriken padanya. Namun, tiba-tiba daun di sekitar arah lemparannya itu bergerak seperti di tabrak bertanda Hirizima sudah bergerak.

2 buah kunai tiba-tiba muncul dari 2 tempat yang berbeda. "Apa!" Ia berhasil menghindari 1 Kunai. Namun, Kunai satunya lagi mengenai dirinya tepat di perut. Namun seketika setelah menyentuh tubuh Boruto, Kunai itu berubah menjadi air meskipun Boruto merasakan dampak berupa rasa sakit karena air yang membentur perutnya. "Aku mengerti. Yang satunya lagi pasti Bunshin Air?"

Lagi-lagi musuh berpindah tempat. Kali ini Boruto mampu mengetahui keberadaan Hirizima dan Bunshin airnya dengan memperhatikan dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat pijakan. 3 Kunai di lempar dari berbagai arah. Ia mengambil Shuriken dan melemparkan Shuriken itu ke arah 3 Kunai yang ia duga sebagai yang asli. Namun, kenyataannya malah Kunai itu berubah menjadi air. "Gawat. Berarti yang asli!" Boruto berbalik melihat Kunai yang ternyata asli. Namun baru menggerakkan kepalanya, ternyata Kunai itu sudah berada dekat dengannya.

Kunai itu pun terbentur oleh Sesuatu. Sarada datang menolong Boruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Syukur kau datang tepat waktu, Sarada."

"Jadi, di mana musuh kita?"

"Dia berkamuflase. Tetap waspada."

Sarada menutup matanya sejenak. Ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, Sharingan 3 koma pun terlihat. Matanya melotot ke arah sebuah pohon tempat Hirizima hinggap.

"Sharingan! Sepertinya aku sedikit tersudut di sini. Kalau begitu cukup main-mainnya. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua sekarang juga karena tugas memanggilku. Sharingan mungkin akan menjadi cinderamata yang bagus untuk tuanku."

"Boruto, mundurlah! Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkannya."

Sarada memegang 2 Kunai dengan posisi memanfaatkan Kunai itu sebagai senjata pertarungan jarak dekat (Catatan : Mata Kunai Mengarah keluar). Ia berlari ke arah musuh. Matanya mampu melihat Chakra sehingga membuatnya mampu mengetahui posisi musuh dan juga gerak tubuhnya meski musuh memakai teknik Kamuflase.

Pertarungan jarak dekat Sarada dan Hirizima sangat dahsyat. Boruto hanya mampu melihat gerakan dari Sarada dan tidak mampu untuk melihat gerakan Hirizima. Saat ini dirinya merasa payah karena tidak bisa turut terlibat dalam pertarungan untuk membantu Sarada.

Ketika ia menangkis serangan Hirizima, Kunainya terlepas. Dirinya hampir saja di tebas oleh Hirizima sewaktu serangan berikutnya. Sarada melompat ke udara dan membentuk segel. Ia menyemburkan api ke arah Hirizima. Namun, perisai air mampu di buat oleh Hirizima untuk menahan serangan api Sarada.

Sarada mengambil 1 Kunai lagi dan memakainya sebagai senjata jarak dekat. "Gawat. Chakraku sudah berkurang drastis karena Sharingan." Penglihatannya pun mulai buram karena kelelahan memakai Sharingan. Namun, dengan sisa Chakra yang ia miliki, Sarada mempertahankan Sharingannya sekuat tenaga karena Sharingan ini adalah satu-satunya teknik yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Boruto sangat ingin membantu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat musuh. Ia mengorek tasnya namun yang ia temukan hanya 2 bom asap. Ia terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Penglihatan Sarada tidak akan terganggu dengan adanya asap. Tapi musuh akan terganggu. Benar juga!" Boruto melempar bom asap ke arah mereka.

Awalnya Sarada mengutuk tindakan Boruto yang ia anggap bodoh. Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mampu melihat keberadaan musuh, ia pun memanfaatkannya untuk menyerang Hirizima yang tidak bisa melihat.

Sarada melukai Hirizima dengan Kunai di beberapa titik. Ia juga menggunakan Taijutsu untuk berusaha menumbangkan Hirizima. Ketika Hirizima terbaring di tanah karena serangan, Sarada melompat ke atas dan memnyemburkan api. Hirizima terbakar. Namun karena ia Ninja dengan kemampuan air, api itu dapat padam.

"Huh...Huh... Menyebalkan. Aku kalah telak." Tubuh Hirizima terlihat. Saat itu, tubuhnya di penuhi luka sayatan Kunai yang di sebabkan oleh serangan Sarada.

Boruto berlari menghampiri Sarada. "Kau akan kalah. Ayo Sarada!" Boruto maupun Sarada memasang posisi menyerang. Hirizima pun merasa tersudut. Dengan kondisi luka yang mengeluarkan darah tentu akan membuat teknik Kamuflasenya menjadi tidak berguna.

"Sarada. Dia juga seorang medis. Ia bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dalam sekejap. Jika tidak ingin posisi kita berbalik lagi, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya menyembuhkan luka-lukanya," kata Boruto.

"Aku mengerti."

Hirizima benar-benar tersudut saat ini. Ia sudah tak bisa memakai teknik andalannya, dan bahkan ia agak kesulitan memakai teknik air sebab konsentrasi air di tempat ini cukup sedikit. Namun, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan.

"Apa! Ini gawat!" kata Sarada.

"Hehe. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku." Hirizima membentuk segel naga. Air hujan yang turun membungkus dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, luka-lukanya terlihat mulai pulih. Tentu saja Boruto dan Sarada menjadi heran. "Aku mulai bosan. Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Situasinya benar-benar menguntungkanku."

"Hirizima membentuk beberapa kombinasi segel. Tiba-tiba saja air hujan di belakangnya berubah menjadi kunai. "Terakhir, teknik ini hanya membuatmu kesakitan. Itu karena konsentrasi airnya kurang. Tapi sekarang, setidaknya tubuhmu akan berdarah."

"Sarada. Hati-hati!"

Kunai-kunai itu pun di luncurkan. Boruto dan Sarada menangkis setiap kunai itu. Namun ternyata, teknik yang tadi itu hanya pengecoh. Hirizima berlari dengan cepat dan menghajar Boruto berkali-kali dan di akhiri dengan sebuah tendangan kuat yang membuatnya terhempas hingga menabrak pohon.

"Boruto!" teriak Sarada.

Sarada menjadi kesal karena Hirizima menghajar temannya sampai seperti itu. Bahkan dari jauh, terlihat seperti Boruto tak mampu berdiri lagi. Sarada pun menghajar Hizirima dengan Kunai maupun tangan dan kaki secara terus-menerus namun selalu dapat di hindari dan ditangkis oleh Hizirima.

Hizirima melompat ke atas. "Kalian sudah benar-benar terpojok." Ia kembali berkamuflase.

Sarada merasa tidak khawatir dengan itu karena ia masih mampu melihat Hirizima. Namun saat ini ia benar-benar lelah dan hampir kehabisan Chakra. Tiba-tiba, Dirinya terkurung di dalam sebuah bola air. Ia tak mampu bernafas. Sharingannya pun menghilang karena ia tak lagi mampu mengontrol Chakranya.

"Kau akan mati perlahan, Uchiha."

Boruto berusaha bangkit. Ia masih dalam posisi merangkak. Ia melihat ke arah Sarada dan membatin. "Sabarlah Sarada. Aku akan menolongmu." Ia berdiri perlahan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Uzumaki? Kau tidak akan bisa membebaskan temanmu. Ini jurus khusus. Hanya dengan menyerangku sajalah yang akan membuat temanmu bebas."

Boruto berusaha mencari keberadaan Hizirima. Namun sudah 7 detik ia mencari, namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Sementara setiap detiknya sangat berharga bagi Sarada. "Andaikan aku punya Sharingan. Sarada pasti bisa kuselamatkan sekarang." Ia menutup matanya. Dan ketika ia membukanya kembali, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi hitam putih.

"Benar. Aku punya mata ini. Tapi kenapa mata ini aktif setelah sekian lama?" Samar-samar ia melihat keberadaan Hizirima dan sebuah Chakra yang membentang dari tangannya hingga bola air yang mengurung Sarada. Jaraknya dengan Hirizima sangat jauh. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk berlari dan menyerang karena pasti Hirizima akan menyadari kedatangannya dan akan membuat penyerangan menjadi lebih sulit.

Boruto tidak kehabisan akal. Waktu sangat berharga. Dari kejauhan ia bisa merasa bahwa saat ini Sarada benar-benar butuh pertolongannya. Ia membentuk sebuah Bunshin. Bersama dengan Bunshin itu ia membuat Rasengan. Ketika Rasengan itu telah jadi, Bunshinnya pun menghilang. Tak hanya itu, ia membentuk sebuah segel domba dengan 1 tangan. Aliran udara pun terlihat mengalir di permukaan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya akan memakai jurus ini," batinnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu keberadaanku. Coba saja. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, kau harus menyerangku dan menumbangkanku. Aku bisa bergerak kapan pun aku mau tanpa mematahkan jurus ini," kata Hizirima.

Kesadaran Sarada mulai terlihat menghilang. Hizirima pun terlihat mulai berpindah tempat.

" _ **Boruto's Stream Rasengan!"**_ Teriaknya untuk menamai tekniknya ini. Ia pun berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Hizirima dengan tangan kanan menahan teknik Rasengan. Sepanjang jalan ia berlari, dedaunan bertebaran.

"Gawat!" Hizirima pun mulai berpindah posisi dengan cepat. Namun, Boruto mampu berbelok tajam dan akhirnya menyerang Hizirima dengan Rasengan miliknya.

[]=[]=[]

"Sarada!" Boruto menepuk pipi Sarada untuk menyadarkannya.

Ia menekan-nekan perut Sarada untuk mengeluarkan air yang mungkin ia telan.

"Sarada, sadarlah!"

"Hei! Sadarlah! Aku tidak mau memberi nafas buatan!"

Batuk menjadi tanda Sarada mulai sadar. Batuk itu pula membuat air yang tertelan keluar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Boruto! apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan. Aku berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Kita selamat untuk saat ini," kata Boruto.

Perlahan Sarada berdiri dan mendekati Hirizima. "Apa Rasengan yang membunuhnya?"

Boruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sarada dengan pincang. "Aku tidak tahu apa ia mati atau hanya pingsan. Aku belum memastikannya."

Sarada menyadari kondisi Boruto yang mendekatinya dengan berjalan pincang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Boruto mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung. Jika saja Sarada tidak menahan, Boruto mungkin sudah tergeletak di tanah. "Kakiku sedikit terkilir. Teknikku tadi sepertinya agak berbahaya karena aku belum terbiasa."

Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja melompat dari pohon ke hadapan mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sontak saja, mereka berdua kaget. "Sensei!" seru mereka.

"Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertarungan? Di mana Yagato?"

"Aku di sini." Yagato berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sempoyongan. Ia memegangi tengkuknya yang masih sakit.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja. Rencana ini sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar. Tolong maafkan saya karena telah membahayakan diri anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin sekelompok besar musuh telah menyerang kalian. Kami beruntung karena hanya menghadapi 1 musuh," kata Yagato.

"Benar." Konohamaru melihat Hirizima dan juga mayat Arachi. "Kalian beristirahatlah. Akan kuurus musuh. Sekalian kita menunggu kedatangan Ichida untuk rencana selanjutnya."

Di bawah sebuah pohon, Sarada mengobati kaki Boruto yang terkilir. Di samping mereka, Yagato sedang berbaring.

"Hey!" Boruto memanggil Yagato.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa merasakan Chakra?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku seorang Shinobi atau bukan. Ayahku hanyalah orang biasa, tapi menurut cerita, ibuku adalah seorang ninja yang memiliki kemampuan sensor. Sampai sekarang, ayahku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuanku ini. Hanya Ichida dan Arachi yang mengetahuinya."

"Sepertinya aliran Chakranya lemah. Maka dari itu kita sama sekali tidak menyadari jika di dalam tubuh Yagato teraliri Chakra. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat aliran Chakra itu dengan Sharingan."

Konohamaru mendatangi mereka dan turut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Ichida sudah menceritakannya padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Padahal kalau aku mengetahuinya sejak awal, kita bisa membuat rencana yang lebih baik."

Semak-semak bergesekan menarik perhatian semua orang. Ichida pun tiba dengan sangat kelelahan. "Tuan Yagato! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tegas.

Tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya, Yagato hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan jempolnya.

[]=[]=[]

Rencana tidak berubah. Kunjungan kenegaraan ke negara Youma tetap harus di laksanakan. Mereka harus meninggalkan mayat teman-teman mereka terlebih dahulu dan nanti setelah urusan kenegaraan ini selesai, mereka akan membawa mayat-mayat para pengawal ke rumah masing-masing.

Pengawalan pun kembali berlanjut. Tim Konohamaru mengawal Yagato dan Ichida melalui rute perjalanan lintas hutan. Menurut tafsiran mereka, siang ini jika tidak ada kendala maka mereka akan memasuki wilayah negeri Youma. Di kabarkan bahwa pasukan pengawal dari negara Youma sudah menunggu mereka.

Tak ada yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Tepat pada tengah hari, mereka pun tiba di perbatasan. Benar saja, lebih dari 30 pengawal sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Seseorang dari mereka mendekat. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yozuki. Kami adalah utusan dari negara Youma yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal kalian."

"Kami merasa tersanjung. Saya adalah tangan kanan tuan Yagato, anak dari penguasa negeri kami. Namaku adalah Ichida."

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kupikir harusnya tuan Yagato menaiki sebuah kereta kuda," kata Yozuki.

"Hazard. Kelompok itu sudah membuat kami kerepotan. Sebaiknya kita percepat kunjungan kenegaraan ini supaya negeri kalian tidak ikut terlibat," kata Yagato.

"Baik. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita percepat perjalanan menuju kasti utama," kata Yozuki.

[]=[]=[]

[]

[]

[]

Tambahan

2 orang terlihat menuntun seseorang memasuki sebuah bangunan yang berada jauh di dalam hutan. Mereka menyusuri lorong demi lorong hingga tiba di depan pintu berlapis emas. Kedua penjaga pun membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Mereka menghadap pada seseorang yang di kenal sebagai pimpinan kelompok Hazard—Kagutsa.

"Tuan Kagutsa. Ada berita buruk mengenai misi kali ini."

Kagutsa kala itu masih membelakangi mereka. Ia meletakan cangkir berlapis emas dan berbalik. "Kalian gagal lagi."

"Maaf tuan Kagutsa. Kami berdua tidak ikut dalam misi itu. Sewaktu kami berjalan mengelilingi hutan, kami menemukan tuan Hizirima terikat di batang pohon dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Letakkan dia di kursi lalu pergi dari sini."

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi. Kagutsa menghampiri Hizirima. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia menuangkan sebotol sake pada sebuah gelas dan memberikannya pada Hizirima. "Lalu, kenapa aku bisa mendapat laporan bahwa kau tidak terlibat dalam penyergapan di jalanan utama?"

Setelah meneguk sake dari tuannya, Hizirima pun berkata.

"Maaf tuanku. Aku meminta Hidetsu untuk memimpin penyergapan itu. Aku melakukan itu karena menyadari taktik mereka. Mereka membuat kelompok kecil yang berjalan menyusuri hutan di mana pada kelompok itu, Yagato bersama mereka.

"Aku mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam hingga berada jauh dari para pengawal dan melakukan penyergapan. Aku tidak menduga bahwa Genin-genin dari Konoha itu pada akhirnya bisa mengalahkanku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menangkap Yagato."

Kagutsa membelakanginya. "Uzumaki Boruto, putra dari Hokage saat ini. Aku tidak heran jika ia bisa mengalahkan algojo dari Hazard. Misi ini benar-benar membuang uangku dan pasukanku." Ia berjalan mendekati jendela.

Hizirima berusaha bangkit untuk berjalan mendekati tuannya. "Lalu, apa anda ingin menyerah untuk menangkap Yagato?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya rencana lain." Kagutsa berbalik ke arah Hizirima. "Pulihkan dirimu. Setelah itu persiapkan Ninja terbaik untuk menangkap putra Hokage itu begitu misi pengawalan mereka selesai. Aku punya rencana yang sangat bagus yang memerlukan putra sang Hokage itu," kata Kagutsa.

"Apa maksud tuan?"

Seseorang pun memasuki ruangan tanpa izin lalu bekata "aku yakin, tuan ingin memanfaatkan anak itu."

"Kau benar, Hidetsu." Kagutsa berjalan mendekati Hidetsu. "Kita menyandera putra Hokage dan memaksa Hokage untuk merebut wilayah negeri Andasi untuk kita. Aku yakin sebagai ayah ia akan membuat keputusan kritis untuk keuntungan kita. Konoha memiliki militer yang lebih kuat. Aku yakin dengan sekali serbu, Andasi bisa jatuh ke tangan Konoha. Kita serahkan putranya kembali ketika mereka berhasil menyerahkan negeri Andasi pada kita.

"Dan kalian berdua akan membawakan putra Hokage itu kepadaku. Dan jangan lupakan anak dari si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia bisa membuat rencana ini berjalan dengan lebih mulus."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon tunggu beberapa hari untuk kelanjutannya.


	10. Raiken dan Chakra

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 10**

 **Raiken Dan Chakra**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hutan lebat sangat identik dengan keadaan gelap dan lembap. Karena lebatnya hutan yang dilalui oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, sinar Matahari sampai tidak dapat tembus.

"Tempat apa sih ini?" kata Naruto sambil memotong-motong akar gantung yang menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"Kita harus berhenti. Bahan bakar lentera ini hampir habis. Kita harus mencari pohon yang aman terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke.

"Pohon lagi!" Naruto tampak mengeluh. "Apa tidak bisa kali ini kita beristirahat di tanah saja."

"Kalau kau mau mati silakan. Di bawah sini malah lebih rawan. Kalau kau berhati-hati saat tidur, kau tidak akan terjatuh dari pohon," ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari pohon yang dapat di jadikan tempat beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan pohon yang sesuai. Di atas pohon tersebut ada batang yang volumenya besar dan tumbuh agak horizontal. Cocok menjadi tempat untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bekal. Di temani suara menyeramkan dari hutan hujan ini, mereka menikmati makan siang mereka. Gelap mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat ini. Tak banyak berkas cahaya yang bisa menembus tempat ini. Tempat yang sangat jauh dari peradaban hingga terasa seperti berada di dimensi lain.

"Jika kita cepat, sore ini seharusnya kita sudah keluar dari hutan ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu cepat makan dan lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sudah merasa tak nyaman berada di tempat ini lebih lama," kata Naruto.

"Jangan jadi pengecut. Aku pernah berada di hutan ini 5 hari seorang diri. Selama itu, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal berbau mistis.

Terdengar suara desisan yang terdengar mengerikan. Bunyi itu bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Namun, Sasuke terlihat menikmati makanannya dengan santai. "Apa yang kau takutkan. Itu hanyalah suara angin."

"Selera makanku sekarang sudah hilang. Cepatlah habiskan makananmu dan pergi dari sini," kata Naruto.

[]=[]=[]

2 hari sudah berlalu. Kunjungan Kenegaraan sudah berakhir dengan penandatanganan tugu persaudaraan antara Negeri Andasi dan Negeri Youma. Semua kegiatan pun berjalan lancar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan anggota Hazard. Untuk sekarang Konohamaru dan Ichida bisa bernafas lega. Namun itu tidak akan bertahan lama sebab mereka akan kembali melakukan perjalanan pulang. Bisa di pastikan bahwa Hazard sudah menyiapkan rencana yang lebih matang.

Sehari sebelum perjalanan pulang di mulai, Ichida berdiskusi dengan kepala pengawal dari Negeri Youma. Diskusi ini membahas mengenai kepulangan Yagato. Seperti yang di ketahui, saat ini ia hanya dikawal oleh 1 orang pengawal, dan 4 orang ninja. Para pengawal yang masih hidup diperintahkan pulang demi keselamatan mereka.

Diskusi itu berlangsung semalaman dan memakan lebih dari 4 jam. Hasil dari diskusi itu ialah Youma akan turut menjaga perjalanan pulang Yagato hingga ke rumahnya. Namun yang ditakutkan, perjalanan ini tidak akan begitu berbeda jauh dengan perjalanan sebelumnya. Ketika terjadi pertarungan, para pasukan pengawal negeri Youma akan tumbang satu persatu.

Namun semangat para pengawal dari Negeri Youma sangatlah besar. Dengan sepenuh raga mereka berjanji untuk melaksanakan misi pengawalan ini meski nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan. Rapat pun berakhir dan semua peserta rapat pun beristirahat untuk perjalanan panjang besok.

[]=[]=[]

Angin malam menerpa jendela kamar dan membuatnya terbuka. Angin dingin malam hari yang masuk melewati jendela itu menusuk kulit Boruto. Ia menggigil kedinginan dan langsung terbangun. Boruto berjalan mendekati jendela itu dengan niat untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dari jendela ini, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan yang salah satu ruangannya merupakan kamar Yagato. Namun, gerakan tangan yang hendak menutup jendela pun terhenti kala ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di atap bangunan.

Rasa penasaran memaksanya untuk keluar dan mengendap-endap menghampiri orang itu. Bergerak di antara tanaman dan di samping dinding bangunan menjadi pilihan bagi Boruto agar dirinya tidak ketahuan oleh orang yang berada di atas sana.

Diam-diam ia memanjat dinding bangunan dan melompat ke atap. Memang benar orang di atap itu adalah Yagato. Ia tidak bergeming sewaktu menyadari kehadiran Boruto di belakangnya dan tetap melamun sambil menatapi bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Hei, bukankah kau harusnya beristirahat untuk perjalanan besok, kak Yagato?" tanya Boruto.

Yagato membalikkan wajahnya, "aku masih belum mengantuk."

Boruto duduk di samping Yagato. "Langitnya cerah ya?"

"Angin malam ini terasa cukup kuat. Bisa di pastikan sedikit lagi langit akan mendung dan hujan akan turun," kata Yagato.

Boruto tampak bingung. "Tapi langitnya cerah malam ini. Mana mungkin akan turun hujan."

"Cuaca sangat sulit diprediksi. Jika kau pintar, kau pasti bisa menyadari tanda-tanda akan turun hujan."

"Begitu ya. Kupikir itu salah satu kemampuan yang kau rahasiakan."

Mereka berdua kembali menatap langit meski angin malam menusuk kulit mereka. "Apa kau sering melihat bintang-bintang seperti ini, Boruto?" tanya Yagato seraya melihat Boruto.

"Hmm? Pernah sih. Biasanya bersama adikku, Himawari."

"Begitu ya." Yagato kembali memandangi langit. "Sewaktu aku kecil, ibuku sering mengajakku ke puncak gunung untuk melihat bintang di malam hari. Kadang ayahku turut ikut. Rasanya nyaman bisa berkumpul seperti itu. Tapi setelah kematian Ibuku, semua berubah. Ayahku menjadi sibuk dengan urusan desa.

"Untuk mengenang ibuku, aku selalu memandangi bintang. Perasaan aneh ini selalu mengalir ketika aku menatap bintang. Perasaan antara nyaman dan sedih yang di gabungkan menjadi satu."

"Ibumu pasti seorang perempuan yang hebat dan sangat berarti bagimu."

"Ya. Ibuku seorang mantan Shinobi. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui latar belakang ibuku. Tapi yang kutahu, aku mewarisi kemampuan sensor yang dimilikinya. Ia memang perempuan yang hebat. Ketika krisis besar terjadi, ia selalu berada di samping ayahku untuk membantu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tewas demi melindungi ayahku."

Suasana menjadi hening. Suara angin yang berhembus pun terdengar makin kuat. Angin itu membawa dedaunan terbang. Langit menjadi semakin gelap dan bintang mulai tertutupi oleh awan.

Yagato pun berdiri. "Hujan akan segera turun. Sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu, Boruto."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku penasaran. Bagaimana caramu bisa ke atas sini. apa kau bisa melompat seperti seorang ninja?"

"Tidak. Aku menaiki tangga yang ada di belakang bangunan ini." Yagato meninggalkan Boruto dan turun melalui tangga.

Udara pun menjadi semakin dingin sehingga membuat Boruto menjadi tidak betah untuk berlama-lama lagi berada di luar.

[]=[]=[]

Sinar mentari telah muncul dan menerangi jalan yang akan menjadi rute perjalanan pulang. Perjalanan pulang pun di mulai. Kereta kuda yang berisi berbagai hadiah dari penguasa negeri Youma juga menjadi transportasi bagi Yagato.

Konohamaru diam-diam mengerahkan Bunshin-bunshinnya menyusuri area hutan di sekitar rute perjalanan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran musuh. Perjalanan terasa lancar dan tak ada kendala. Bahkan, ketika malam hari tidak ada tanda kehadiran musuh yang mengintai. Bagi Ichida dan Konohamaru, hal ini terasa sangat mencurigakan. Tidak mungkin jika kelompok Hazard takut pada kekuatan pengawal dari Youma sehingga tidak menyerang. Bahkan sempat terbesit di pikiran Ichida bahwa ada hubungan antara Youma dan kelompok Hazard sehingga mereka tidak menyerang.

Yagato bersama rombongan tiba dengan selamat di keesokan harinya. Para rakyat Desa Philio menyambut kedatangan orang yang bisa di sebut sebagai pangeran Negeri Andasi. Sang ayah merasa sangat senang karena anaknya mampu menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan dengan baik. Dan terlebih lagi ia bisa selamat hingga tiba di desanya.

Misi tim Konohamaru telah sukses. Yulino merasa sangat berterima kasih. Meskipun saat ini mereka sedang berkabung atas kematian beberapa anggota dari regu pengawal desa Philio. Namun kerjasama antara Andasi dan Youma ini di harapkan dapat membawa perdamaian dan keuntungan bagi kedua negara kecil ini.

[]=[]=[]

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari peradaban. Sasuke sedang mengintai sebuah kuil tua yang berada di padang rumput. Dengan bantuan sebuah alat pengintaian yang berhasil dikembangkan oleh Konoha, Sasuke meneropong seseorang yang terlihat sedang berjalan di area luar kuil. Seseorang itu ialah Ibiko (Makhluk hitam yang diciptakan oleh Raiken). Raiken telah menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menemui Ibiko yang berada di kuil ini. Namun antara Naruto dan Sasuke, tidak ada yang mengetahui apakah ada niatan tersembunyi Raiken dengan menyuruh mereka datang ke sini.

Naruto merayap mendekati Sasuke. "Hai, bagaimana status musuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran kita."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tangkap dia dan paksa dia menjelaskan mengenai Raiken!"

"Diam! Kita tidak boleh bertindak sebelum mengetahui sekuat apa Ibiko spesial ini. Lihatkan, ciri fisiknya sedikit berbeda dengan Ibiko yang kita lawan di lubang raksasa itu."

Naruto mengambil paksa teropong dari tangan Sasuke. "Sebuah tanduk kecil berwarna merah."

"Perhatikan matanya!"

Seketika, Naruto heran dan terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Sepasang mata Byakugan dimiliki oleh Makhluk itu. "B-Bagaimana mungkin makhluk itu memiliki Byakugan?"

"Karena itu, aku tidak ingin tergesa-gesa melawan makhluk itu. Kembalikan teropongku!" Sasuke mengambil paksa teropong itu dari tangan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mengamati pergerakan Ibiko itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Ibiko itu melihat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menjadi cukup panik dan segera melepas teropongnya. "Kita ketahuan. Tetap siaga!"

Dengan mata telanjang, Naruto memperhatikan Ibiko itu. Tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu menghilang. "Dia menghilang."

"Naruto! Belakangmu!" Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto terhadap Ibiko yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Ibiko itu mampu memanjangkan tangannya dan berkat itu, ia mampu mencekik leher Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mudah. "Uzumaki Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke," sebut Ibiko itu. "Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian."

Tiba-tiba saja lingkungan di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi hitam. Secara kilat, mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kuil. Gelap, lembap, dan penuh akar tumbuhan cukup mengidentifikasi bahwa kuil itu benar-benar telah di bangun cukup lama.

Ibiko itu melepaskan tangannya. Meskipun leher mereka sakit, tapi Sasuke mampu dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya dan berusaha menyerang Ibiko itu. "Ini kesempatan terakhir kita Naruto!"

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha menyerang Ibiko itu. Namun, Ibiko ini sangat hebat. Ia memiliki lengan yang kuat sehingga lengannya itu ia gunakan sebagai tameng terhadap serangan pedang Sasuke. Meskipun dengan pedang yang sudah terlapisi oleh petir, pedang itu tak dapat memotong tangan ataupun tubuh Ibiko itu.

Naruto memakai lengan Kyuubi untuk menangkap Ibiko itu. Cukup mudah untuk menangkapnya. Namun untuk mencengkeramnya menjadi lebih sulit karena Ibiko itu menyerap lengan Chakra Kyuubi.

"Dia mampu menyerap Chakra dengan tubuhnya."

"Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Ibiko yang kita lawan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya sangat kuat," kata Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian melawanku. Kalian hanya akan kehabisan Chakra. Aku adalah Ibiko yang mendapatkan 5 persen kekuatan dari tuan Raiken."

"5 persen?! Sebenarnya seberapa kuat tuanmu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia dijuluki Maharaja penguasa Negeri Kathasropal. Ia sangat kuat bahkan tak ada orang di dunia ini yang sebanding dengannya."

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini. Setahun yang lalu saat aku mengunjungi kuil ini, tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup."

"Sebelum bayangan tuan Raiken di bumi menghilang, ia sudah menciptakanku. Aku diciptakan untuk menyambut kalian dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala kalian," kata Ibiko itu.

Dengan bersiaga, Naruto mendekati Ibiko itu. "Sebenarnya, siapa itu Raiken. Dan apa hubungannya dengan para bijju. Apa yang terjadi pada para Bijju itu."

"Jika kalian ingin tahu. Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik. Ini adalah sejarah besar yang mengawali sejarah makhluk yang memiliki Chakra."

 **Sejarah Chakra Versi Fanfic Uzumaki Destiny.**

 _Negeri Kathastropal merupakan negeri sihir. Segala macam jenis kekuatan sihir yang ada di semesta berasal dari Kathastropal. Sejak awal kemunculan negeri itu, hanya ada satu orang yang memimpin. Orang itu adalah Raiken. Dia abadi dan memiliki pengetahuan yang luas mengenai sihir. Tak ada seseorang yang sekuat dirinya._

 _Raiken tinggal di sebuah istana megah. Ajudannya berasal dari klan teratas negeri Kathastropal yaitu Otsutsuki. Semua anggota dari klan ini terkenal kuat. Sihirnya adalah yang terbaik. Mereka tidak memerlukan mantra atau segel untuk memakai sihir mereka._

 _Orang terkuat dari klan Otsutsuki sekaligus ketua klan bernama Hikigaya Otsutsuki. Ia juga mengemban tugas sebagai tangan kanan tertinggi Raiken. Hikigaya dikenal sebagai orang terkuat kedua setelah Raiken. Namun perbandingan kekuatan Sihir Hikigaya dengan Raiken sangatlah berbeda jauh. Seperti 40:100._

 _Raiken di kenal dengan gaya kepemimpinannya yang keras. Ia memaksa semua orang untuk patuh terhadap semua perintahnya. Ia bahkan tidak segan untuk memisahkan nyawa dan raga seseorang jika ada yang menentangnya. Namun di balik semua itu, Raiken menginginkan adanya perdamaian di negerinya. Ia melindungi semua rakyat yang tidak bersalah. Itu terbukti ketika sebuah bencana menimpa negeri Kathastropal. Kala itu, gunung Olympus yang menyimpan 90 persen magma mengeluarkan asap dan hendak meletus._

 _Kejadian ini sudah diramal oleh para penyihir kuno yang ada sebelum kemunculan negeri Kathastropal. Mereka berkata bahwa "Sebuah gunung akan menghancurkan sebuah negeri sihir. Tak akan ada satupun orang dengan kemampuan sihir akan selamat setelah gunung itu meletus" Yang dilakukan Raiken untuk menghentikan letusan gunung api itu adalah dengan menyegel 50% dari energi sihirnya pada gunung itu._

 _Energi sihir itu berubah menjadi semacam energi yang lebih lemah dari sihir berkat panas magma. Energi itu adalah yang kalian sebut sebagai Chakra. Chakra ini mendinginkan magma secara bertahap hingga akhirnya magma yang dekat dengan permukaan berubah menjadi batu._

 _Ketika keadaan telah aman, Raiken menyadari bahwa energi itu tidak bisa di ubah kembali menjadi energi sihir. Sementara dirinya tidak bisa menyerap kembali energi itu karena tidak stabil bila disatukan dengan energi sihir yang ia miliki. Sementara, energi Chakra itu tidak bisa di biarkan berlama-lama di dalam gunung itu sebab di takutkan akan mendinginkan semua lahar yang ada di negeri Kathastropal. Karena itu, Raiken mengambil jalan alternatif dengan menyegel Chakra itu pada sebuah pohon raksasa yang tumbuh di atas puncak gunung._

 _Akibat panas dan asap gunung sewaktu akan meletus, pohon itu nyaris mati. Namun setelah Raiken menyegel Chakra ke dalam pohon itu, daun-daunnya mulai tumbuh subur. Pohon itu pun di kenal dengan nama Shinju atau pohon suci. Pengorbanan Raiken sangatlah besar sebab ia rela kehilangan 50% kekuatannya demi melindungi negeri dan seluruh rakyatnya. Namun karena pengorbanan itu, rakyatnya menjadi semakin mencintai rajanya meskipun gaya kepemimpinannya yang keras._

 _Suatu ketika Raiken mendengar kabar dari seorang penyihir kuno dari dalam mimpinya. "Shinju akan berbuah setelah seratus tahun semenjak energi sihir di segel ke dalamnya. Buahnya menyimpan 90% dari energi yang disegel dalam Shinju. Shinju telah membuat energi Chakra dapat beradaptasi dengan kekuatan Sihir. Karena itu, semua orang bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dari energi itu apabila memakan buah tersebut." Raiken pun percaya dia bisa mendapatkan kembali kekuatan penuhnya jika memakan buah itu._

 _Mimpi itu diceritakan Raiken pada semua tangan kanannya dan memerintahkan Otsutsuki untuk menjaga pohon itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Raiken, Hikigaya bersama semua anggota klannya berdiskusi untuk mengakhiri kekuasaan Raiken. Hikigaya berencana untuk memakan buah itu dan mengalahkan Raiken agar dirinya bisa menjadi raja Kathastropal. Anggota klan Otsutsuki yang menolak rencana Hikigaya di bunuh tepat di malam perundingan itu._

 _Akhirnya tepat di hari H. Semua rakyat berkumpul di lembah gunung untuk menyaksikan kebangkitan kekuatan raja mereka. Saat itu Hikigaya bersama semua anggota Otsutsuki belum menunjukkan keinginan untuk memberontak. Hikigaya menyadari bahwa hanya Raiken yang cukup kuat untuk memetik buah itu. Begitu Raiken berhasil memetik buah tersebut, terjadi ledakan besar di kota. Ledakan tersebut memancing perhatian semua orang termasuk Raiken. Tepat pada saat itu, Hikigaya mengambil buah Shinju dari tangan Raiken dan memakannya. Tidak hanya buah, ia juga menyerap Shinju agar ia memiliki semua Chakra. Tubuh Hikigaya pun mulai berubah dan Raiken bisa merasakan bahwa kekuatan Hikigaya menjadi lebih kuat dan bahkan nyaris melampauinya._

 _Pemberontakan pun di mulai. Itu adalah tragedi besar di negeri Kathastropal. Ke-9 klan kuat bekerjasama melawan klan Otsutsuki namun mereka tetaplah unggul dan bukan tandingan ke-9 klan kuat di negeri Kathastropal. Dari puncak gunung, Raiken bertarung melawan Hikigaya. Pertarungan itu dikenal sebagai pertarungan terbesar dalam sejarah Kathastropal di mana gunung Olympus yang berukuran raksasa dan ¼ wilayah negeri Kathastropal hancur selama pertarungan antara Raiken dan Hikigaya._

 _Namun Chakra lebih lemah dari Sihir. Seperdelapan kekuatan Hikigaya adalah Chakra. Sisanya adalah Sihir. Tentu saja kekuatan Hikigaya masih berada di bawah kekuatan Raiken yang berupa sihir murni. Pertarungan di menangkan oleh Raiken setelah 10 jam bertarung. Hikigaya kritis sementara Raiken hanya kelelahan. Tak ingin Raiken mendapatkan kembali kekuatan penuhnya, dengan kekuatan sihirnya Hikigaya mengeluarkan Shinju dari dalam tubuhnya dan mengirimnya ke sebuah negeri yang sangat jauh._

 _Kehormatan Otsutsuki tercoreng. Semua anggota klan yang berhasil ditangkap dibunuh oleh Raiken sendiri. Sementara mereka yang beruntung langsung pergi dari negeri itu. Cepat atau lambat, Otsutsuki akan musnah oleh kakuatan Raiken. Untuk itu, dipersembunyian mereka, Otsutsuki membentuk dewan yang terdiri dari anggota-anggota terkuat yang dimiliki klan untuk berdiskusi._

 _Dewan Otsutsuki pun membentuk kelompok pencarian Shinju. Selama bertahun-tahun kelompok itu menyusuri setiap dunia yang ada untuk mencari keberadaan Shinju yang dikirim oleh Hikigaya ke sebuah negeri yang menurutnya aman._

 _Salah satu dari kelompok itu adalah Momoshiki Otsutsuki yang dibantu oleh tangan kanannya, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Momoshiki memerintah Kaguya untuk pergi kesebuah negeri yang jauh bernama Bumi. Ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Shinju di sana sehingga Kaguya diminta untuk memastikan dan menjaga keberadaan Shinju hingga dewan klan Otsutsuki tiba di sana._

 _Di bumi, ternyata Shinju beradaptasi dengan baik. Shinju menyerap energi alam di bumi dan memakai energi alam itu untuk menyintesis Chakra sehingga Shinju mampu menghasilkan buah dengan jumlah Chakra yang lebih besar dari aslinya. Mendengar hal itu, para dewan Otsutsuki menjadi tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu agar bisa bertahan dari pemusnahan masal yang akan dilakukan oleh Raiken._

 _Namun tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kaguya yang dikenal polos dan selalu taat pada perintah itu malah berkhianat pada klan dengan memakan buah Shinju itu hanya untuk melindungi anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Raiken berhasil menemukan markas persembunyian Otsutsuki dan membunuh semua dewan dan anggota yang berada di sana. Yang tersisa hanyalah Momoshiki dan Kaguya._

 _Demi melindungi Shinju, Kaguya membentuk ribuan pasukan Zetsu. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah bertahan dari serangan Momoshiki saat ia tiba di bumi dan juga Raiken yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang dan mengambil kembali kekuatannya._

 _Namun perjuangannya sia-sia sebab kedua anaknya berhasil mengalahkan dan menyegelnya. Shinju pun telah berubah menjadi sosok monster yang dikenal dengan nama Juubi demi melindungi Kaguya saat bertarung melawan anak-anaknya. Namun sebelum Kaguya disegel, ia telah mengembalikan sekitar 60% Chakra kembali pada Shinju untuk mengubah Shinju menjadi Juubi._

 _Pada akhirnya Juubi dipecah menjadi 9 bagian oleh salah satu anak Kaguya. Tak hanya itu, Chakra yang diberikan Kaguya pada anaknya pun disebar pada manusia-manusia bumi yang lain oleh anaknya itu._

 **Selesai**

"Itulah sejarah Chakra yang kuketahui. Saat ini kedelapan Bijju sudah berada di tangan tuan Raiken. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tuan Raiken tiba dan mengambil bijju dari dalam tubuhmu, Jinchuriki. Hahahaha!"

"Jika tujuan Raiken adalah untuk mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, itu berarti ia mengambil Chakra setiap Shinobi?" Sasuke menjadi geram.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kukira selama ini Kaguya adalah nenek moyang Chakra. Tapi ternyata Raiken ini adalah pemilik Chakra yang sebenarnya. Lalu sekarang ia mau mengambil kembali Chakra yang sudah tersebar ke semua Shinobi. Tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ribuan Shinobi tewas karena keserakahan Raiken yang menginginkan kekuatannya kembali!" Seru Naruto.

"Tuan Raiken tidak takut pada kekuatan Chakra kalian. Ia memiliki kekuatan Sihir yang sangat kuat. Tuan Raiken tidak akan pernah lagi melawan orang yang lebih kuat dari Hikigaya. Bahkan kekuatan Jinchuriki Juubi saja tidak mewakili setengah dari kekuatan Hikigaya. Tidak ada harapan bagi kalian untuk menang."

Sasuke mengambil posisi siap menyerang. "Kau akan aku bunuh sebagai awal dari kemenangan kami. Kami tidak akan kalah. Kami akan bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi ras Shinobi." Dengan Rinnegan yang sudah berfungsi, Sasuke menyerang Ibiko itu.

Ibiko itu menendang Sasuke hingga tersungkur ke samping Naruto. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu sehebat apa kemampuan orang yang berani menantang tuan Raiken. Tapi waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Energi kehidupanku sudah mau habis. Akan kuledakan diriku bersama kuil yang menyimpan pengetahuan mengenai sihir dan Chakra dengan sisa energi yang kumiliki." Ibiko itu membentuk semacam segel yang sama sekali tidak pernah di lihat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku tidak sudi kalau manusia seperti kalian mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai kekuatan Sihir!"

Tubuh Ibiko itu pun mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang terasa panas dikulit. "Sasuke. Ini gawat!" Naruto membentuk segel Kuchiyose.

Ledakan luar biasa bagai ledakan nuklir telah terjadi. Area ledakan yang sangat luas dan menghamburkan tanah dan pohon di sekitarnya. Kuil Kaguya telah lenyap tanpa sisa. Ledakan ini adalah ledakan terbesar yang pernah terjadi didunia Shinobi. Bahkan ledakan dari jurus terkuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak sebanding dengan ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

[]=[]=[]

Di dalam perut seekor katak, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang pingsan. Tubuh mereka saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Hitam dan melepuh di beberapa titik adalah akibat dari cahaya putih yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Beruntung mereka masih bisa selamat dari ledakan itu meskipun tubuh mereka saat ini sudah seperti ini.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan membuat matanya menyipit. "Di mana ini?" tanyanya.

Seseorang di sampingnya pun sadar. "Ini jurus milik petapa genit. Kita sedang berada di tubuh seekor katak. Mungkin saat ini kita sedang berada di air."

"Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di sini sangat bau," kata Sasuke.

Sebuah tangan terlihat keluar dari mulut seekor katak. Disusul kepala si pemilik tangan. Naruto kala itu keluar pertama. Mereka memang berada di air. Air danau membantu mereka menyejukan kulit. Namun tidak menyembuhkan kulit mereka yang melepuh dan menghitam.

Sasuke pun menyusul. Cukup aneh memang. Manusia sebesar mereka bisa keluar dari mulut seekor katak yang ukurannya tidaklah lebih besar dari sepatu mereka. Namun perlu diingat katak itu bukanlah katak biasa. Namun katak dari gunung Myoboku.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di darat. "Kita tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pakaian kita saja hampir hangus terbakar."

"Benar. Hinata bisa-bisa tidak mengenaliku. Aku sudah mirip seperi paman Bee."

"Sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa kita bisa langsung berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Aku rasa katak itu masuk ke air dan berpindah ke sini."

"Sudah tidak penting lagi." Sasuke melihat ke arah selatan. "Di sana ada markas lama Orochimaru. Mungkin ada obat-obatan yang bisa kita pakai untuk mengobati luka bakar kita."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke sana!"

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

 _ **Hai yang di sana. Maaf ya karena saya begitu lama untuk mempublikasikan chapter ke 10 ini.**_

 _ **Saya harap chapter ini telah mampu menggambarkan seperti apa musuh terbaru Naruto dan Sasuke versi saya. Oh dan mengenai sejarah Chakra di atas hanyalah fiksi karya saya belaka. Bukan penjelasan resmi dari sang mangakanya. Tapi author berusaha untuk menggabungkan antara penjelasan serial aslinya sama punya saya. Saya harap masuk akal ya.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo ceritanya ngak menarik. Soalnya di chapter 10 ini author mau menjelaskan asal muasal Chakra lebih detail lagi menurut saya. Terutama penjelasan mengenai si Raiken.**_

 _ **Oke, begitu saja. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.**_

 _ **Hmmm... Kira-kira kekuatan seperti apa yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Chakra? Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, silakan tunggu beberapa chapter kedepan.**_


	11. Pertarungan Yang Melelahkan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 11**

 **Pertarungan Yang Melelahkan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari terdengar sangat merdu. Rerumputan, tanah dan daun pagi itu masih basah karena diguyur oleh hujan semalam. Konohamaru, Sarada, maupun Boruto pagi itu sudah mulai menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk perjalanan pulang.

Setelah jamuan makan terakhir dari Yulino, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan desa Philio. Sebelum berpisah, Boruto dan Yagato sedikit terlibat pembicaraan kecil.

"Datanglah kapan-kapan ke negeri ini. Mungkin nanti kau bisa mengajariku beberapa ninjutsu," kata Yagato.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kapan kita menjadi akrab. Tapi, baiklah. Kalau ada waktu aku akan mampir ke desa ini. Mungkin aku akan mengajarimu kagebunshin, hehehe."

"Boruto, cepatlah. Kita bisa tertinggal kapal yang menuju negara api!" teriak Konohamaru dari kejauhan.

[]=[]=[]

Matahari semakin meninggi. Saat ini mereka sudah meninggalkan negeri Andasi. Pelabuhan tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di rumah. Aku rindu gameku, aku rindu masakan ibuku."

"Jika baru begini saja kau sudah rindu dengan gamemu, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan misi yang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama, Boruto?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya, tinggal bawa konsol portabel saja. Sengaja aku tinggal konsol game portabelku karena misi ini menarik untuk kukerjakan. Jadi aku harus serius. Walau aku sempat bosan karena perjalanan panjang, tapi adanya kelompok Hazard membuat misi ini menarik."

"Jangan anggap remeh dengan misi yang kita jalankan, Boruto. Keadaan bisa menjadi tak menentu dan sangat tak terduga. Kita berdua bahkan nyaris tewas," kata Sarada.

Boruto terdiam. "Puff."

Matahari pun sudah tepat berada di atas mereka. Adanya angin yang selalu berhembus membuat suhu siang itu tidak begitu panas. Sesekali berhembus angin yang cukup kuat membawa dedaunan dari dalam hutan.

Namun tiba-tiba langit cerah menurunkan hujan. Konohamaru menjadi gelisah. "Ini aneh."

Dari kejauhan, seseorang membentuk kombinasi segel antara _Harimau, Naga, Kuda, dan Anjing._ Tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa di sekitar Konohamaru dan timnya berdiri.

"Ini penyerangan! Bersiaplah, Boruto, Sarada!"

Air hujan yang turun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi duri-duri berukuran besar yang berjatuhan ke arah mereka. 'Futon : Goukakyou No Jutsu' milik Sarada berhasil menyelamatkan mereka bertiga.

"Ini gawat. Sensei, kita harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sumber air!" kata Boruto.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

Ketika mereka berlari menjauhi sebuah sungai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini, dinding-dinding tanah terbentuk mengelilingi mereka. "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur," kata seseorang.

"Apa kalian orang-orang dari Hazard? Apa mau kalian, misi kami sudah selesai?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Kami punya urusan dengan 2 bocah itu. Jika kau mencampuri urusan kami, maka kami akan membunuhmu dahulu."

Konohamaru memperhatikan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas dinding pembatas.

"H-Hizirima," sebut Boruto dan Sarada dengan ekspresi sedikit takut.

"Apa dia si penghilang itu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Hn." Sarada mengeluarkan Kunainya.

"Selama ada Sarada, tekniknya itu tidak akan berguna sensei," kata Boruto.

Hizirima menghilang.

"S-sarada, aktifkan Sharinganmu!" seru Boruto.

"Aku butuh waktu."

Konohamaru menyadari sebuah jejak kaki di depannya. Tanah yang lembab membuat jejak kaki yang terbentuk begitu jelas. Hizirima menendang dada Konohamaru. Namun karena telah menyadarinya, Konohamaru menyilangkan tangan di dadanya untuk melindungi dadanya dari serangan Hizirima.

"Aku yang akan menghadapi si penghilang itu." Dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif, Sarada menyerang Hizirima.

Jejeran dinding tanah pun kembali terbentuk untuk memisahkan antara Konohamaru dengan Sarada dan Boruto.

Hidetsu—Pengguna elemen tanah pun menyerang Konohamaru.

Rencana mereka untuk memisahkan Boruto dan Sarada dengan senseinya telah berhasil.

Boruto dan Sarada kembali bertemu lawan terburuk mereka. Saat ini Sarada tidak tahu kapan Sharingannya dapat bertahan. Waktu menjadi sangat berharga dan ia berharap bisa menuntaskan pertarungan ini sebelum waktu pemakaian Sharingan berakhir.

"Harusnya kau membunuhku, bocah Uzumaki. Tapi boleh kuakui, teknik ciptaan si kilat kuning Konoha benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Kilat kuning? Siapa?" Boruto nampak bingung.

"Kakekmu, bodoh!" kata Sarada.

"Kau sepertinya harus belajar banyak mengenai sejarah. Tapi lupakan saja. Kalian akan kubawa menemui tuan Kagutsa. Bersiaplah!" Hizirima pun kembali menghilang. Namun tekniknya itu tidak berguna di hadapan sang Uchiha muda. Meskipun Sharingannya belum sempurna, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa kekuatannya saat ini sudahlah cukup untuk mengalahkan Hizirima.

Ketika melihat Sarada bertarung melawan Hizirima seorang diri, Boruto hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa membantu karena tidak bisa melihat keberadaan musuh. Ia menjadi merasa tak berguna untuk saat ini. Tapi jika ia punya kesempatan untuk menyerang pasti ia lakukan. Andai mata yang itu muncul kembali, pasti ia akan memanfaatkan mata itu untuk membantu Sarada.

Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hingga saat ini adalah diam dan tidak mengganggu pertarungan Sarada. Memang kemampuan Sarada terlihat lebih baik. Namun itu karena ia memiliki Sharingan. Namun yang ia takutkan adalah ketika Sharingannya itu menghilang. Boruto tidak yakin jika Sarada dapat melawan Hizirima tanpa Sharingannya. Lagi pula Sharingan memakan banyak Chakra. Terakhir kali Sarada nyaris tewas karena kekuatan matanya menghilang sebab kehabisan tenaga dan Chakra.

Ia tidak bisa terus diam. Dia harus membantu Sarada. Jika Sharingan menghilang, maka Sarada akan kalah. Jika sudah begitu, maka mereka berdua pun akan kalah. Boruto mengeluarkan 2 buah Kunai dan berlari ke arah Sarada.

Hizirima menyerang Sarada secara beruntutan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa bertahan dan belum menemukan celah untuk membalas serangan. Tiba-tiba saja saat sedang mundur dan menangkis serangan Hizirima, ia menginjak sebuah batu yang pada akhirnya membuat keseimbangannya menghilang dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sarada sedikit beruntung karena jatuh tepat waktu sebelum pedang Hizirima menebasnya. Namun keberuntungan Sarada sudah mulai menghilang saat ini. Ia melihat kedua tangan Hizirima sedang mendekati tubuhnya.

"S-Sarada!" Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan musuh dan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Boruto meyakini saat ini Hizirima sedang berada di hadapan Sarada. Ia berlari ke arah belakang Hizirima dan menyerang Hizirima dari belakang. Kedua lengan Hizirima tersayat oleh Kunai Boruto. Tubuh Hizirima pun mulai terlihat. Namun Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Begitu Hizirima berbalik, Ia membentuk segel _Futon : Kamaitachi_ untuk menyerang Hizirima dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat. Jurus itu mampu menghempaskan Hizirima dari hadapan Sarada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sarada?" tanya Boruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kupikir kau akan diam dan menonton." Sarada menerima uluran tangan Boruto untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Makasih!" kata Sarada.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hizirima berdiri perlahan sambil memegangi dadanya. "Harusnya aku juga memperhatikanmu. Tapi aku akui kemampuan yang kau miliki cukup hebat. Sudah 2 kali kau membuatku tersungkur. Namun karena kau tidak bisa melihatku, kehebatanmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Kami Shinobi Konoha bertarung secara berkelompok. Kerjasama adalah hal yang diajarkan oleh Sensei kami dan bahkan para pendahulu kami. Dengan kerjasama, sebuah tim bisa saling menutupi kekurangan anggota tim yang lain. Meskipun tim kami kekurangan 1 orang, tapi aku merasa mata Sarada sudah cukup menutupi kekurangan tim kami saat ini," kata Boruto.

"Semangat yang bagus. Tapi apa kau yakin bisa bertarung dengan hanya mengandalkan mata dari teman satu timmu?" Hizirima mengobati luka-lukanya dan kembali menghilang.

Boruto membentuk Bunshin sebanyak yang mampu ia buat yaitu 4. Bersama para Bunshinnya, Boruto mengelilingi Sarada.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Boruto. Baiklah, aku akan menjadi matamu."

Dengan instruksi dari Sarada, Boruto berusaha bertahan dari semua serangan Hizirima. Memang saat ini ia hanya bisa bertahan karena akan sulit jika harus membalas serangan Hizirima di saat ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Dengan hanya melihat keberadaan lawan, Sarada mampu menghemat penggunaan Chakra sehingga ia tidak cepat kelelahan dan Sharingannya dapat bertahan lebih lama. Sementara Formasi yang dilakukan mereka saat ini benar-benar susah untuk ditembus oleh Hizirima yang sedang mengincar Sarada. Namun disisi lain, Boruto mulai kelelahan karena telah membagi sejumlah besar Chakranya pada ke-4 Bunshinnya. Selain itu, menahan semua serangan Hizirima seraya mempertahankan agar Bunshinnya tidak menghilang ditelan waktu sudah memperparah kelelahan yang ia alami.

[]=[]=[]

Dengan melompati pilar-pilar tanah yang di buat oleh musuh, Konohamaru berusaha mendekati Hidetsu. Namun itu tidak mudah karena Hidetsu terus menerus membuat pilar dan tembok untuk menghalangi langkah kaki Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya kalau begini." Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terbesit sebuah ide. "Jutsu milik paman Asuma pasti bisa meledakkan semua tanah ini," batinnya.

Konohamaru menyebarkan abu-abu bubuk mesiu yang telah bercampur dengan Chakra. Abu-abu berwarna gelap itu menghalangi penglihatannya dan juga penglihatan Hidetsu. Namun saat ini Hidetsu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Konohamaru dengan abu-abu hitam itu.

Konohamaru melompat ke atas. Ia membentuk beberapa kombinasi segel dan diakhiri dengan penyemburan api ke arah abu bubuk mesiu itu. Ledakan pun terjadi dan menghancurkan permukaan tanah beserta pilar-pilar dan tembok-tembok yang dibangun Hidetsu untuk menghalangi pergerakan Konohamaru.

Hidetsu sendiri terkena efek ledakan itu. Namun karena telah menyadari sebelum terjadi ledakan, Hidetsu membentuk dinding berlapis untuk menghalau ledakan. Meskipun begitu, dinding tersebut tetap hancur karena kuatnya ledakan yang dihasilkan.

Konohamaru tidak membuang kesempatan. Begitu kakinya menginjak tanah, ia langsung berlari dengan sejumlah Shuriken ditangannya. _"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu"_ Konohamaru melempar sekitar 7 Shuriken ke arah Hidetsu lalu memperbanyak Shuriken tersebut hingga mencapai jumlah 2 kali lipat. Seketika Hidetsu menjadi panik. Namun karena tidak memiliki waktu untuk membentuk segel dinding pelindung, Hidetsu hanya bisa melompat-lompat ke belakang untuk menghindari Shuriken Konohamaru..

Mata Hidetsu memperhatikan sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru menghilang dari hadapannya. Saat ini ia meyakini bahwa Konohamaru sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu puing-puing yang ada di area pertarungan ini. Tiba-tiba saja, Konohamaru berlari di belakang Hidetsu dan menumbuk Ninja itu sekuat tenaga hingga terkapar di tanah.

"Kau terlihat lemah. Berbeda dengan saat kita pertama bertemu."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hidetsu berubah menjadi pasir. "Apa! Aku tidak percaya bisa terkena trik seperti ini 2 kali."

"Tentu saja lemah, itu hanya Bunhsin pasir!" Hidetsu terlihat melompat ke arah Konohamaru dengan sebilah pedang. Terlambat menghindar, pedang itu berhasil menyayat dada Konohamaru. Syukurnya rompi terbaru Shinobi Konoha terbaru memakai sejenis logam sehingga pedang itu tidak sampai mengenai kulitnya.

Konohamaru menangkis semua serangan Hidetsu dengan pedang Ninja yang menjadi perlengkapan penting seorang Ninja senior. Percikan-percikan api terlihat ketika Hidetsu dan Konohamaru saling menghantamkan pedang mereka kepada satu sama lain. Konohamaru menyalurkan Chakra pada pedangnya sehingga pedang itu menjadi semakin tajam dan kuat. Alhasil, ketika Konohamaru membenturkan pedangnya dengan kuat pada pedang Hidetsu, pedang musuhnya itu langsung patah.

"Shinobi klan Sarutobi memang kuat. Kau adalah lawan terbaik yang pernah kuhadapi," kata Hidetsu memuji.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian menyerang kami? apa untuk membalas dendam karena kami sudah menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk menangkap pangeran Negeri Andasi, Yagato?"

"Itu masa lalu. Tuan kami, Kagutsa memiliki rencana lain. Namun rencana itu memerlukan putra Hokage itu. Kami ditugaskan untuk membawa putra Hokage itu hidup-hidup."

"Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya?"

"Menangkap putra Hokage, dengan begitu kami bisa mempropaganda Konoha"

"Kalian licik. Lalu apa tujuan kalian mau mempropaganda Konoha?"

"Kau pikir aku mau membicarakan semuanya padamu. Tidak!" Hidetsu membentuk sebuah duri yang panjang dari tanah. Ia menggunakan duri itu untuk menggantikan pedangnya yang telah patah. Hidetsu hendak menghunuskan duri itu ke tubuh Konohamaru.

Namun yang ditusuk oleh Hidetsu itu hanyalah Bunshin dari Konohamaru. "Sejak kapan!" ujar Hidetsu.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang bisa memakai Bunhsin?" Konohamaru berdiri dari kejauhan. Ia hendak menyerang Hidetsu dengan Rasengan yang sudah ia bentuk.

Namun ketika Konohamaru mulai berlari, Hidetsu membentuk sebuah kubah untuk berlindung. Kubah itu cukup kuat dan bahkan Rasengan tidak mampu menjebolnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kubah ini. Ini adalah jurus elemen tanah terkuat yang kupunya yang bahkan sudah diakui tingkat kekerasannya oleh tuan Kagutsa."

Suara itu terdengar cukup pelan namun Konohamaru masih dapat mendengarnya. "Aku punya jurus yang lebih hebat dari Rasengan. Jangan khawatir, akan kuhancurkan kubah pelindungmu ini."

Konohamaru membuat Rasengan lagi. Namun kali ini ia memperbesar Rasengan tersebut hingga sebesar bola basket. "Odama Rasengan!" Ia menghantamkan Rasengan yang memiliki tingkatan lebih tinggi itu ke kubah pelindung. Tekanan yang dihasilkan lebih kuat dari Rasengan biasa dan bahkan berhasil meretakkan kubah itu. Merasa tekanan Rasengan itu menjadi tidak Stabil, Konohamaru pun melepas Odama Rasengan itu dan melompat mundur kebelakang. Rasengan itu meledak dan berhasil menghancurkan kubah pelindung milik Hidetsu.

[]=[]=[]

Bunshin Boruto kini hanya tersisa 1. Ia dan Bunshinnya itu masih mempertahankan formasi yang sama. Antara Hizirima dan Boruto maupun Sarada sudah sangat kelelahan. Bahkan saat ini Hizirima sudah tidak bisa memakai jurus menghilangnya karena sudah kehilangan cukup banyak Chakra. Begitu pula dengan Sharingan Sarada yang sudah ternonaktif karena Sarada juga sudah memakai sangat banyak Chakra.

Terdengar suara ledakan dari tempat Konohamaru berada. "Sepertinya Sensei bertarung dengan sangat serius," kata Sarada.

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah. Kita harus membuktikan bahwa kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini," kata Boruto.

Sarada mengambil beberapa Shuriken dari tasnya. Sementara Boruto menghilangkan Bunshin terakhirnya. "Kita bertarung berdua melawan orang itu," kata Boruto.

Boruto dan Sarada mulai bersiap menyerang. Hizirima pun bersiaga. Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Boruto serta Sarada. Kedua ninja muda itu terlihat berusaha mencari celah untuk menyerang. Sarada tak henti-hentinya memikirkan strategi pertarungan yang mampu membuat mereka mengungguli pertarungan ini. Namun keadaan keduanya yang kini mulai kelelahan mungkin akan menghambat pertarungan mereka. Jika sampai mereka lengah sewaktu menyerang Hizirima, bisa jadi mereka kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

Sarada melemparkan 2 Shuriken yang sudah ia pegang dari tadi ke arah Hizirima. Dengan mudah ninja senior itu menangkis Shuriken itu dengan pedangnya.

"Sarada, bagi beberapa Shuriken yang kau punya padaku," kata Boruto.

"Serangan jarak jauh tidak akan begitu berguna."

"Berikan saja beberapa Shuriken yang kau punya, Sarada. Setelah itu kita serang dia bersamaan."

Dengan berat hati Sarada memberikan semua Shuriken yang tersisa pada Boruto. "Baiklah, ayo bertarung!" ujar Sarada.

Boruto mengaliri listrik pada Shuriken. "Rasakan ini, Raiton Shuriken!" Ia melemparkan satu persatu Shuriken yang telah ia aliri listrik ke arah Hizirima.

Hizirima tidak bisa menangkis Shuriken itu dengan pedangnya. Namun ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Shuriken itu menancap di tubuhnya. Jadi, Hizirima membentuk dinding air untuk menahan setiap Shuriken listrik yang dilemparkan oleh Boruto. Tiba-tiba, Sarada dengan cepat menyerangnya dari samping. Hizirima terlalu fokus pada Shuriken Boruto hingga melupakan keberadaan Sarada.

"Katon! Bola api Raksasa!" Sarada menyemburkan api yang sangat besar ke arah Hizirima. Ia sekarang telah tersudut. Meskipun menyadari kedatangan Sarada, Hizirima tidak bisa menghindar begitu saja. Semburan api yang panas dan Shuriken listrik yang menyakitkan saat ini siap mengenai tubuhnya.

Namun Hizirima merupakan ninja yang ahli dalam memakai teknik Suiton. Seraya tangan kanannya menahan dinding air, tangan kirinya membentuk perisai air untuk menahan semburan api Sarada.

Boruto berhenti sejenak sebab semburan api Sarada menghalangi pandangannya. Uap yang terbentuk menjadi kabut yang menutupi penglihatan. Tidak terbayang betapa panas api yang disemburkan oleh Sarada. Namun begitu semburan api itu berakhir, Hizirima masih bertahan dalam perisai air yang dibentuknya.

Sarada benar-benar terlihat kelelahan di sana. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mampu bergerak untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. "Aku akui Shinobi Konoha memang hebat. Tapi ninja Genin seperti kalian bukanlah tandinganku, mantan ANBU Kirigakure!"

"Sarada! Menjauhlah!" teriak Boruto.

Hizirima melihat ke arah Sarada. Tangannya membentuk beberapa kombinasi segel tangan. "Tsunami!" Hizirima berlari dan melompat ke danau yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, gelombang air yang besar pun menghantam area pertarungan. Sarada yang sudah terlalu lelah kesulitan untuk berpindah dengan cepat. Tubuhnya pun terhantam oleh gelombang Tsunami itu. Boruto bahkan kesulitan untuk mendekati Sarada.

[]=[]=[]

Pedang dari tanah melawan pedang dari logam memang tidaklah imbang. Sudah berkali-kali Hidetsu membuat pedang dari tanah agar bisa menahan serangan Konohamaru. Saat ini memang Konohamaru telah unggul sejak ia berhasil menghancurkan kubah pelindung Hidetsu dengan Odama Rasengan miliknya.

"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah kalah! Kupikir kau kuat, ternyata kekuatanmu tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak buahmu," kata Konohamaru.

Dengan sedikit terengah-engah, Hidetsu berkata, "Aku dan Hidetsu sudah berjanji pada tuan Kagutsa untuk membawa putra Hokage itu kehadapannya. Kami tidak akan menyerah sampai kami memenuhi janji itu atau mati!" Ia berlari ke arah Konohamaru seraya membentuk segel tangan. Konohamaru menyimpan pedangnya dan bersiaga dengan tangan kosong.

Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, tiba-tiba Hidetsu berhenti dan menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah. Pilar-pilar dengan ujung lancip pun terbentuk secara acak dari dalam tanah di sekitar tempat Konohamaru berdiri. Konohamaru kesulitan dalam menghindari setiap pilar-pilar yang terbentuk dengan panjang dan ukuran yang berbeda dan bahkan membuat area pertarungan semakin sempit. Meskipun sudah menghindar dengan cukup baik, namun pada akhirnya badan Konohamaru malah terjepit di antara 2 pilar yang terbentuk bersamaan.

"Agh!" teriaknya.

"Kau cukup beruntung bisa menghindari semua pilar yang aku bentuk. Bahkan sekarang pun kau cukup beruntung karena kau hanya terjepit dan tidak tertusuk oleh ujung pilar yang lancip. Tapi keberuntunganmu sampai di sini saja. Sekarang nyawamu ada di tanganku." Hidetsu membentuk segel ular.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" kata Konohamaru seraya berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun itu percuma.

"Akan kurobohkan semua pilar yang telah aku bentuk. Kemungkinan kau bisa lari dari runtuhnya pilar-pilar ini sangatlah kecil." Tangan Hidetsu kembali membentuk segel. Kali ini adalah segel domba.

Tiba-tiba dasar setiap pilar mulai retak kecuali pilar yang menjepit badan Konohamaru. Seketika Konohamaru menjadi panik dan berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Namun siapa yang menyangka, air dari danau meninggi hingga membentuk Tsunami yang cukup besar. Tsunami itu menyapu semua pilar yang dibentuk oleh Hidetsu.

"Dasar Hizirima. Kau payah!" Sebelum Tsunami itu menghempaskan dirinya, Hidetsu membentuk dinding-dinding tebal bertingkat dan melompat ke dinding yang tertinggi. Sayangnya, meskipun ia sudah terbebas dari pilar yang menjepitnya, kini Konohamaru harus berjuang karena telah disapu oleh Tsunami.

[]=[]=[]

Dinding-dinding yang menjadi pembatas area pertarungan telah hancur. Tak ada lagi tembok yang membatasi area pertarungan. Namun saat ini kondisi tim Konohamaru sangatlah tidak menguntungkan. Sarada yang pingsan, Boruto yang mulai kelelahan karena melawan arus demi menyelamatkan Sarada, dan bahkan lengan Konohamaru terluka akibat berusaha melepaskan diri saat Tsunami menyapunya.

"Boruto! Sarada! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konohamaru berteriak.

"Cukup buruk, Sensei!" jawab Boruto.

Hidetsu mendekati Konohamaru. "Keadaan kembali berbalik. Aku beri peringatan sekali lagi. Menyerahlah, maka atas nama tuan Kagutsa, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak sepengecut itu." Konohamaru berusaha bangkit meski harus menahan sakit dari lengan yang sepertinya retak. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangkap anak tuan Hokage!"

Hidetsu kembali membuat pedang dari tanah. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang salah." Hidetsu pun berlari seraya menghunuskan pedang tanah itu ke Konohamaru. Namun, tenaga dan semangat cucu Hokage ketiga itu sangatlah besar. Ia berhasil menahan pedang itu dengan cara menjepit pedang yang hampir menyentuh dadanya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari para penjahat seperti kalian!" kata Konohamaru dengan suara lantang.

Hidetsu terlihat kesulitan menarik kembali pedangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melepas pedang itu dan membuat yang baru. Namun, Konohamaru memanfaatkan pedang itu dengan menyeranng Hidetsu sesaat sebelum pedang yang hendak ia bentuk mengeras. Akibat serangan Konohamaru, Hidetsu terkena luka sayatan di sepanjang dada hingga perut.

Namun serangan itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Hidetsu. Sebab penjahat itu masih bisa berdiri meskipun salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk menekan luka yang ia dapatkan dari serangan Konohamaru. "Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Dilihat dari kondisi kita berdua, aku lebih menguasai pertarungan ini."

"Benarkah! Aku ragu soal itu!" kata Hidetsu dengan nada meremehkan. Dengan darah yang telah tertuang di telapak tangannya, Hidetsu membentuk segel. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu"

Terbentuk kumpulan asap pekat dilangit tepat di atas Konohamaru. Batu-batu yang terbakar pun berjatuhan tak lama setelah asap itu muncul. Letak yang tinggi membuat kecepatan jatuh batu itu semakin cepat dan efek benturan dengan tanah yang semakin dahsyat.

Konohamaru cukup kesulitan untuk menghindari semua batu-batu yang berjatuhan bagai meteor tersebut. Ditambah batu terbakar tersebut juga mengeluarkan asap yang memperpendek jarak penglihatan. Dengan berbagai gerakan mulai dari berlari, melompat, salto ke belakang, hingga berguling dilakukan olehnya untuk menghindari setiap batu yang mengarah padanya.

[]=[]=[]

Di satu sisi, Boruto dan Hizirima kembali terlibat pertarungan. Tanpa mendapat bantuan Sarada, Boruto nampak kesulitan untuk menghadapi Hizirima seorang diri. Benar, kali ini Hizirima memakai teknik menghilangnya kembali. Cukup aneh, seharusnya Chakra Hizirima sudah terkuras banyak terutama saat ia memakai teknik Tsunami itu. Bahkan, sebelum memakai teknik Tsunami itu Hizirima sudah tidak bisa memakai teknik menghilangnya karena terlihat kelelahan. Namun faktanya sekarang, ia menghadapi Hizirima yang bahkan tidak terlihat lelah.

Pertarungan antara Boruto dan Hizirima ini penuh dengan kewaspadaan, terutama Boruto. "Di mana kau!" matanya dengan liar mencari setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Hizirima. Namun tak ada hasil, mata biasa yang dimilikinya tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Hizirima.

"Ini mulai membosankan. Andai kau bukan yang diincar oleh tuan Kagutsa, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu."

"Dasar pengecut. Beraninya memakai teknik bersembunyi. Kalau kau memang yakin bisa mengalahkanku, tampakkanlah dirimu!" teriak Boruto.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku tidak seceroboh itu. Teknik inilah yang membuatku menjadi tangan kanan terbaik tuan Kagutsa. Selain itu, tubuhku ini istimewa. Setiap sel dalam tubuhku bisa meregenerasi Chakra ketika bersentuhan dengan air. Itulah sebabnya jika sedang hujan atau berada di dekat air, kemenanganku adalah hal yang mutlak!"

"Lalu, apa kau pikir itu bisa membuatku takut melawanmu! Aku Uzumaki Boruto, seseorang yang akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat dan melampaui ayahku!" Ia menyiagakan semua indranya. Diam-diam, ia sudah menemukan keberadaan Hizirima dengan mencari asal suara. Dengan sebuah Kunai yang telah digenggam erat, ia berlari ke arah Hizirima. Sekali lagi ia memakai teknik "Boruto Stream" agar bisa mendekati Hizirima dengan cepat.

Boruto pun berhasil menusuk sesuatu. Namun sayangnya itu bukanlah Hizirima. Itu hanyalah Bunshin air. Kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah kubangan air. Tiba-tiba air itu meledak dan menghempaskan dirinya hingga di dekat Sarada yang sedang pingsan.

Sekuat tenaga Boruto berusaha berdiri. Ketika kakinya telah berpijak dengan kuat di atas tanah yang lembab. Namun tak sangka bahwa secara tiba-tiba Hizirima muncul dihadapannya yang seketika membuatnya kaget.

"Kau berhasil membunuh salah satu bunshinku," kata Hizirima yang tak lama kemudian Boruto menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikepung oleh sekitar 8 Bunshin dan juga Hizirima yang asli.

Boruto nampak tak gentar. Ia hanya tersenyum remeh pada Hizirima. "Bunshin? Kau yakin bunshinmu bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga bisa Kagebunshin!" Boruto melompat ke udara seraya membentuk segel Kagebunshin. Ia memunculkan sekitar 5 Bunshin. Ketika ia dan bunshinnya kembali berpijak pada tanah, Boruto dan para Bunshinnya pun bersiaga dengan pose yang berbeda-beda.

"Melihat dari jumlah Bunshin dan kekuatanmu, kurasa ayahmu tidak cukup pintar dalam mewariskan kekuatannya."

"Bagus jika ayahku tidak mewariskan sebagian besar kekuatannya padaku. Karena aku tidak ingin dikenal sebagai Shinobi hebat yang mewarisi darah pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Aku ingin dikenal dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"

"Gagasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sebesar apapun usahamu untuk menyangkalnya, kau tetap Shinobi yang mewarisi kekuatan ayahmu meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan jikapun suatu saat kau memang menjadi Shinobi hebat, kau tetap akan dikenal sebagai Shinobi yang mewarisi kekuatan pahlawan dunia Shinobi."

"Kaulah yang tidak masuk akal!" Boruto menggertak musuh lalu memulai serangannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hizirima membentuk sebuah segel. Gerakan Boruto dan Bunshin-Bunshinnya pun terhenti. Ternyata, air telah mengikat tubuh Boruto dan Bunshinnya agar tidak dapat bergerak. "Air ini seperti mengikat gerakanku!" batin Boruto berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar bisa terlepas dari ikatan Hizirima.

Tak lama kemudian, Hizirima membentuk segel 'Tikus' tiba-tiba saja gelembung air besar keluar dari dalam tanah dan memerangkap Boruto dan Bunshinnya di dalam gelembung air tersebut.

Tak ada oksigen dan hilangnya konsentrasi Boruto membuat semua Bunshinnya menghilang, Dirinya sendiri berusaha untuk keluar dari gelembung air itu. Setiap detik kini berharga bagi Boruto. Tak ada yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Sang sensei sedang bertarung dengan Hidetsu. Sementara rekan satu timnya, Sarada telah pingsan deluan karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia sangat berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat segel tangan Hizirima terlepas.

[]=[]=[]

Tak hanya Boruto, Konohamaru saat ini juga benar-benar butuh bantuan. Setelah berhasil selamat dari hujan batu api, sekarang ia harus melawan 2 golem batu dengan bantuan hewan Kuchiyosenya. Bukan perkara mudah bagi katak raksasa untuk melawan makhluk yang terbuat dari batu yang keras. Namun dengan tubuh sebesar itu, hewan Kuchiyose Konohamaru bisa menangkis setiap serangan golem-golem itu dengan mudah.

"Dia terlihat semakin kuat saja. Sebenarnya kemampuan apa lagi yang masih ia sembunyikan," batin Konohamaru.

"Golem-golem ini memang menguras banyak Chakraku. Tapi itu sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan golem-golem ini."

Meskipun telah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk memakai Odama Rasengan, tetapi saat ini ia harus menghemat Chakra. Meskipun musuhnya saat ini juga telah terlihat kelelahan, namun bisa jadi jika ia telah tersudut maka ia akan mengeluarkan teknik yang mengejutkan. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Syukurnya ia tidak boros dalam memakai Chakra sehingga Konohamaru masih bisa bertahan hingga detik ini. Di tengah pertarungannya melawan Hidetsu, matanya terlihat memandangi tepat pertarungan muridnya. Konohamaru menjadi cukup kaget kala melihat salah satu muridnya sedang dalam Bahaya.

"Boruto!" ucapnya. "Bertahanlah. Sensei datang!" Konohamaru menghilangkan Kuchiyosenya dan berlari menuju arah Boruto. Namun sayangnya, Hidetsu membentuk dinding-dinding untuk mencegah Konohamaru membantu murid-muridnya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengalahkan Hidetsu terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa membantu para muridnya.

[]=[]=[]

Berada di dalam gelembung air membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Akibatnya, tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemas. Harapan terakhirnya—Konohamaru sepertinya juga sedang terdesak dan tidak bisa menolongnya saat ini. Pandangannya mulai menggelap. Hizirima nampak tersenyum puas ketika melihat Boruto mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Mata Boruto pun tertutup sepenuhnya. Di mata Hizirima, Boruto terlihat pingsan dan ini menjadi tanda bahwa ia harus melepas jurusnya agak Boruto tidak tewas tenggelam. "Seandainya kau menyerah dari tadi, kau tidak perlu sampai pingsan." Ia melepas segelnya. Akibatnya, gelembung air itu pun pecah.

Hizirima mendekati tubuh Boruto. bocah itu terlihat tidur dengan damai. Namun sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagi Hizirima telah terjadi. Jari Boruto sedikit bergerak bertanda bahwa kesadarannya telah kembali. "Kau memang kuat. Tapi maaf, aku akan membuatmu pingsan sepenuhnya." Hizirima hendak memukul tengkuk Boruto agak pingsan. Namun tiba-tiba sebelum tangannya menyentuh Boruto, mata pemuda pirang itu terbuka penuh. Mata kanan Boruto berubah seperti sebelumnya.

Hizirima pun melompat kebelakang untuk menjauh. Boruto berdiri secara perlahan. "Uhhh...Uhhh...! sepertinya mata ini muncul kembali. Dan kenapa tubuhku terasa lebih bertenaga?" Ia melihat punggung tangannya. Di sana, terlihat semacam tato bulat berwarna ungu gelap. "Tanda apa ini?"

"Daya tahanmu bagus juga bocah. Dan mata apa itu? Byakugan? Sekarang pertarungan ini menjadi semakin menarik?" Hizirima kembali memakai teknik menghilang.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dengan mata ini. Jurusmu menjadi tidak berguna."

Hizirima terlihat mengigir bibirnya. "Kau benar. tidak akan berguna. Tetapi, meskipun kau memiliki Byakugan, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Hizirima berlari ke arah Boruto. Begitu pula dengan Boruto. Begitu mereka bertemu, terjadi pertarungan fisik. Meskipun sebelumnya Boruto sudah kelelahan, tapi sekarang terasa bahwa tubuhnya lebih bertenaga.

Satu pukulan Boruto berhasil membuat Hizirima terhempas beberapa meter kebelakang. "Pukulanmu juga. Apa mata itu membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat?" Hizirima membentuk beberapa kombinasi segel. Air-air yang berada di tanah berubah menjadi semacam duri dan meluncur ke arah Boruto. Beberapa serangan Hizirima itu mengenai Boruto dan membuatnya terluka.

Luka yang Boruto alami membuatnya menjadi lemah. Boruto melempar sebuah Shuriken ke arah Hizirima dan berhasil ditahan dengan mudah memakai air.

"Serangan jarak jauh tidak akan berguna, bocah!"

"Chakraku sepertinya mulai terkuras. Apa karena mata ini?" Tiba-tiba Boruto menyadari bahwa tato di punggung telapak tangannya sudah menghilang. "Ugh! Jangan-jangan tanda itu yang membuatku menjadi lebih kuat."

"Sepertinya kau kembali menjadi lemah! Apa Chakramu terkuras akibat Byakugan itu? Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menunggu sebelum akhirnya kau pingsan lagi."

Dengan sisa Chakra dan Byakugan, Boruto melakukan serangan terakhir. Ia membentu Rasengan dan berencana memakai teknik bergerak cepatnya.

"Apa hanya teknik itu yang kau kuasai. Meskipun kau bisa melihatku, tapi itu percuma saja karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi teknikmu ini."

Serangan pun dimulai Boruto. Namun Hizirima dengan cepat membentuk kubah air untuk melindungi dirinya. Tidak hanya itu, ia membentuk beberapa dinding air untuk menghalangi pergerakan Boruto. dengan pergerakan yang cepat, Boruto kesulitan untuk berbelok tajam. Namun dengan gerakan secepat itu serta bantuan dari Rasengan, ia berhasil menembus setiap dinding air untuk bisa mendekati Hizirima.

Namun, ternyata ketika ia menghantamkan Rasengannya ke kubah pelindung Hizirima, kubah itu tak tampak rusak dan malah meregenerasi karena terbuat dari air. "Hah! Hanya segitu kemampuan Rasenganmu?"

"Sial! Sepertinya Rasenganku sudah melemah."

"Ini benar-benar membuang waktu. Bersiaplah, aku akan lebih serius," kata Hizirima.

Sekali lagi ia membentuk segel. Kubah pelindungnya pun menyembul keluar membentul duri-duri yang panjang. Hampir saja Boruto terkena duri itu jika ia tidak segera pergi. "Cih! Bagaimana caraku menyerangnya."

"Jangan berpikir dalam formasi pertahanan seperti ini aku tidak bisa menyerangmu!" Hizirima membuat segel lagi. Akibatnya, duri-duri itu terlepas dari kubah dan melesat menuju Boruto. Ada sekitar 5 duri yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghindar kali ini. Jika ia bergeser ke kiri atau ke kanan, maka hasilnya akan sama saja. Ia akan tertusuk oleh duri air yang lain.

"Kamaitachi!" Boruto memakai angin untuk membelokan duri-duri air itu. "Jurus milik Mitsuki benar-benar membantu," batinnya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi. Ketika ia sedang berdiri menatap Hizirima, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tenaga hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

"Agh! Sial! Chakraku benar-benar sudah terkuras. Jika kau masih ingin memakai mata ini, aku tidak boleh memakai jurus yang menguras Chakra seperti Rasengan dan Kamaitachi." Boruto melihat ke arah Sarada. "Meskipun Sarada sadar, ia tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya bertarung. Aku sudah hampir memasuki batas kemampuanku. Jika aku terus memaksakan diri, mungkin aku akan benar-benar pingsan."

Saat ini Boruto sedang mati-matian memikirkan strategi untuk mengalakan Hizirima. Tetapi dengan jumlah Chakra yang ia miliki saat ini, ia tidak bisa membuat strategi yang ampuh untuk mengalahkan Hizirima. Boruto melihat ke arah Hizirima. Namun ia menjadi cukup kaget kala dirinya hanya bisa melihat kubah pelindung Hizirima. "Gawat. Penglihatanku sudah kembali normal. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat Hizirima lagi!" batinnya panik.

"Pertarungan ini sudah terlalu lama berlangsung. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain," setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hizirima saat melihat Boruto. Kemudian saat ia melihat Sarada. Sebuah ide pun terbesit di kepalanya. "Baiklah, akan kupaksa ia menyerah dengan menangkap gadis Uchiha yang sudah tidak berdaya itu."

Yang bisa dilihat oleh Boruto saat ini hanyalah kubah air Hirizima pecah. Kemudian diikuti jejak kaki yang mengarah ke Sarada dengan sangat cepat. "Gawat! Ia mau apakah Sarada!" Jarak Boruto lebih dekat dengan Sarada. Namun, Hizirima lebih cepat beberapa langkah di depan Boruto. Namun Boruto juga tidak kalah cepat. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat Hizirima, Boruto berhasil tiba dan menggenggam sesuatu yang diduga tangan Hizirima ketika hendak menyentuh Sarada. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sarada!" geram Boruto.

"Cepat juga kau, bocah! Meskipun..." perkataan Hizirima itu terhenti. Ekspresi orang itu berubah. "Agh! Ada apa ini. Kenapa tubuhku melemah?" Wujud Hizirima pun mulai terlihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"

Boruto menyadari sesuatu. Chakranya telah bertambah. Di punggung tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam Hizirima pun tampak gambar lingkaran ungu gelap persis seperti sebelumnya. Byakugannya pun kembali muncul.

Hizirima berhasil melepaskan diri dan melompat ke belakang untuk mengamankan diri. "Kau...Kau bisa menyerap Chakra?" tanya Hizirima dengan nada panik.

Boruto memperhatikan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kekuatan ini. Tapi, aku akan memanfaatkan kekuatan ini untuk mengalahkanmu!" Boruto melesat menyerang Hizirima. Ia sudah tidak merasa kelelahan lagi meskipun Chakranya hanya bertambah sedikit. Ditambah adanya semacam tanda dipunggung tangan membuat Boruto merasa sedikit lebih kuat.

Pertarungan Taijutsu berlangsung cukup sengit. Boruto berhasil memukul Hizirima berkali-kali. Namun ia juga beberapa kali terkena serangan Hizirima. Pukulan terkuat Boruto berhasil dipatahkan oleh Hizirima. Akibat gagalnya pukulan terkuat Boruto, ia dihempaskan oleh Hizirima jauh ke belakang. Namun tidak masalah, Boruto masih merasa kuat untuk kembali bertarung. Namun kembali terjadi sesuatu. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Tanda di punggung tangannya pun kembali menghilang. "Jangan lagi. Aku masih butuh kekuatan itu. Kenapa aku hanya bisa memakai kekuatan misterius itu sebentar saja?" batinnya.

"Ini sudah kali keduanya kekuatanmu bertambah kuat secara drastis. Sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?" Hizirima berjalan perlahan mendekati Boruto. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa Boruto kembali melemah. "Sepertinya kau kembali kehilangan cukup banyak Chakra." Ia kembali menghilang. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Boruto karena Byakugannya belum menghilang.

Boruto mengorek tas perlengkapan ninjanya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan 2 Shuriken yang tersisa. Merasa tak ada teknik lain untuk menyerang, Boruto melempar salah satu Shuriken ke Hizirima. Seperti biasa, dengan perisai air, Hizirima menahan Shuriken tersebut. "Tidakkah kau sadar? Jurus Shuriken tidak akan berguna. Sebanyak apapun Shuriken yang kau lembarkan, itu tidak akan pernah bisa menembus perisai airku."

Boruto menggenggam kuat Shuriken terakhirnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi teringat teknik 'Boruto Stream' "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kupakaikan teknik itu pada Shuriken?" Kali ini, ia akan memakai rasa penasarannya untuk mencoba menyerang Hizirima.

Boruto melemparkan Shuriken yang sudah dilapisi angin dari teknik kamaitachi ke arah Hzirima. Hizirima hanya tertawa melihat bocah itu tidak memiliki teknik lain untuk menyerangnya. Namun siapa sangka, perisau air milik Hizirima berhasil ditembus dengan mudah oleh Shuriken tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Shuriken itu berhasil menembus badan Hizirima.

"AGH! Sialan! D-Dasar bocah k-kurang ajar." Perkataan Hizirima itu semakin melemah dan melambat lalu akhirnya terhenti bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya Hizirima ke tanah.

"Aku berhasil." Boruto tersenyum puas. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Hizirima. "Maaf aku sudah membunuhmu. Kau adalah Shinobi pertama yang kubunuh seorang diri dalam misi."

Suara yang terdengar mulut Sarada menarik perhatian Boruto. Ia pun berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "Sarada, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai.

"Hn. Di mana musuh kita?"

"A-Aku berhasil membunuhnya."

"K-Kau membunuhnya!"

Boruto mengangguk. "Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Tapi aku terpaksa."

Sarada terlihat diam memandangi wajah Boruto. Sarada menatap mata Boruto secara intens yang pada akhirnya membuat Boruto kebingungan. "Ada apa, Sarada? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kananmu yang berwarna biru? Bukankah itu Byakugan?"

Boruto terlihat panik pada awalnya. "Sebenarnya aku mau merahasiakan mata ini. Tapi karena kau sudah melihatnya, terpaksa harus kujelaskan. Ini mata yang sudah pernah muncul sewaktu ada insiden di akademi. Namun setelah itu, mata ini tidak pernah muncul lagi. Baru-baru ini mata ini muncul kembali dan telah membantuku melawan Hizirima."

"Byakugan adalah mata yang istimewa. Jika kau memiliki itu, maka kau pasti bisa menjadi Shinobi sehebat ayahku."

Boruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sarada. Namun tiba-tiba Byakugan Boruto menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Loh!" dan tiba-tiba saja Chakra Boruto serasa terkuras secara drastis. Tubuhnya pun melemas, pandangannya kabur, dan otot-ototnya menjadi tidak bisa digerakan. Boruto pun pingsan seketika.

"Boruto! kau kenapa?"

[]=[]=[]

 _Hai semua!_

 _Aku tahu apa yang ada dibatin kalian. Author paham, chapter ini terlalu lama dipublish. Dan malah ketika dipublish hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Ya author paham. Beberapa scene mungkin tidak jelas dan amburadul. Dan maafkan author soal itu. Author tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan revisi. Dan lagi, Author disibukan dengan tugas membuat novel yang diberikan oleh guru mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia Author. Doakan saja tugas itu cepat selesai. Oke sekian._


	12. Kepulangan Yang Melelahkan

**FANFICTION**

 **:**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **:**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **:**

 **Bab 12**

 **Kepulangan Yang Melelahkan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **:**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Dinginnya udara malam membuat Boruto sadarkan diri. Kala itu di sampingnya, terlihat Sarada sedang menutup matanya seraya bersandar pada pohon. Di dahinya terdapat kain yang basah. Sepertinya Sarada sedang mengompres dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat sekitar namun tidak mendapati keberadaan sang Sensei. Ingin sekali ia membangunkan Sarada dan bertanya sesuatu. Tapi dirinya menjadi tak tega membangunkan gadis itu. Dia juga sepertinya cukup kelelahan. Boruto bisa mengetahuinya dari mendengar suara nafas Sarada.

Ia melepaskan kompres didahinya. Perlahan berdiri untuk mencari sumber air terdekat. Ia saat ini sangat ingin membasahi dirinya dengan air. Meskipun tadinya ia sangat menghindari air. Dipinggir danau, Boruto melepas bajunya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Ia mencuci muka dan badannya dengan air danau tersebut. Air itu tidak terasa dingin. Mungkin saja karena saat ini tubuhnya merasa kepanasan. Di satu sisi, ia merasa sangat lemas. Setelah di rasa badannya mulai mendingin, Boruto kembali memakai bajunya dan mendatangi tempat di mana ia terbangun. Saat ini ia merasa lebih baik. Namun rasa lapar membuatnya harus menggeledah tas miliknya untuk mencari makanan yang tersisa.

Yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah roti yang ia bawa dari negeri Andasi. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan air yang tersisa di tasnya. "Hufft. Aku kehabisan air. Matanya tertuju pada botol air yang berada di samping Sarada. Diam-diam Boruto mendekati Sarada dengan merangkak. "Ssstt, Sarada. Aku minta airmu," katanya dengan nada yang amat pelan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sarada yang masih terlihat damai dalam keadaan tertidur tersebut. "Silakan Boruto," jawabnya sendiri. Dengan cepat tangannya itu meraih botol air itu dan meneguknya seraya memakan roti.

Setelah roti dan air itu tandas, Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. "Kyaa!" teriak Boruto kaget. "Sensei ini membuatku terkejut!"

"Maaf Boruto." Konohamaru memegangi dahi Boruto. "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Kupikir selain tubuhku gerah, lapar, dan haus, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Sensei dan Sarada siang tadi sempat khawatir."

"Kenapa?"

"Suhu badannya terasa sangat tinggi. Syukurnya Sarada tahu beberapa tanaman obat yang bisa membantu menurunkan panas tubuh. Kau selamat berkat Sarada."

Mendengar itu, Boruto menjadi kaget. Ia tidak percaya bahwa efek pertarungan siang tadi membuat kondisinya seburuk itu. "Apa ini efek dari Byagukan dan kekuatan aneh itu?" batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi Boruto. Kondisimu sepertinya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Sensei akan berjaga sepanjang malam untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh yang menyerang."

"Baiklah!" Ketika hendak berdiri, dirinya memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan musuhku dan musuh sensei?"

"Ha? Kedua orang itu? Nasib mereka tidak terlalu baik. Keduanya sudah mati dan telah kukubur di dalam hutan. Sensei berencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sepagi mungkin untuk menghindari pengejaran musuh yang berikutnya. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali beristirahat."

"Baik!" Boruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi kabur. Kakinya tidak bisa di gerakan dan bahkan keseimbangannya mulai menghilang. "S-Sensei!" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Boruto, Konohamaru langsung segera menahan Boruto sebelum ia terjatuh. "Kau pingsan lagi. Aku penasaran. Jurus-jurus apa saja yang kau pakai hingga bisa membuat keadaanmu menjadi seperti ini."

[]=[]=[]

Boruto merasa seperti permukaan tempat ia berbaring bergoyang-goyang. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mendapati ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang atap dan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu. Badannya terasa sangat lemas dan bahkan jari-jemarinya kaku ketika digerakkan. Namun saat ini, Boruto belum mengetahui di mana ia berada. Lalu semua menjadi jelas ketika Boruto mendengar suara ombak. Ia bingung sekaligus kaget. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di sini. Padahal terakhir kali yang ia ingat, dirinya pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

Terdengar suara pintu di geser. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Boruto!" kata Sarada.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai berada di sini?"

"Kata sensei semalam kau pingsan lagi. Ketika pagi tadi kami membangunkanmu, kau tidak kunjung bangun. Jadi sensei menggendongmu hingga ke pelabuhan."

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Boruto.

"Entahlah. Jam tanganku rusak karena pertarungan kemarin. Tapi sekarang sudah siang. Kita dalam perjalanan pulang menuju negara api." Sarada duduk di samping Boruto. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Boruto dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Badanku lemas dan rasanya badanku kaku."

"Mungkin hanya lapar. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan makanan untukmu."

Gadis itu pun pergi. Tak lama kemudian Sarada kembali dengan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri?"

Boruto berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Namun baru diangkat sedikit saja, Boruto merasa sudah sangat kehilangan tenaga.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak'. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah tim Konohamaru, Sarada menyuapi Boruto. Gadis itu dengan ikhlas menyendokkan setiap butir nasi kemulut Boruto. Meskipun itu terpaksa dilakukan gadis itu sebab tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Boruto yang sedang lemas tak berdaya itu kelaparan. Lagi pula si pirang itu pun telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Boruto, apa karena Byakugan itu kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Sarada dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi tolong rahasiakan."

Sarada menutup keempat jarinya dan hanya membiarkan jari kelingkingnya terbuka. "Aku berjanji." Mereka pun saling memautkan jari mereka sebagai bukti bahwa mereka telah berikrar.

"Sewaktu pertarungan, aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Namun, entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba aku seperti mendapatkan kekuatan misterius. Ada sebuah tanda di punggung tanganku. Dan aku bisa merasakan kekuatan itu mengalir dalam darahku. Kemampuanku menjadi lebih kuat pada saat itu. Tapi ketika kekuatan itu menghilang, tiba-tiba saja badanku menjadi sangat lelah. Mungkin itu efek dari kekuatan asing itu."

Sarada terlihat terdiam untuk mencerna semua perkataan Boruto yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal baginya. Namun melihat dari cara Boruto berbicara dan juga mengingat kembali pertarungan mereka dengan Hirizima, rasanya mustahil Boruto bisa menang. Sebab Sarada sebagai teman terdekat Boruto sudah mengetahui secara pasti kemampuan si pirang itu. Baginya memang aneh. Namun mengetahui bahwa fakta Boruto berhasil mengalahkan Hizirima seorang diri membuatnya harus percaya bahwa kekuatan misterius yang dikatakan Boruto itu benar. Terlebih lagi ia mengetahui bahwa Boruto berhasil membangkitkan Byakugan atau setidaknya semacam Byakugan.

"Lalu apakah kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekuatan itu?" tanya Sarada.

"Sama sekali tidak. Namun yang kutahu ketika kekuatan itu muncul, maka aku harus siap kehilangan cukup besar tenaga." Ketika selesai berbicara, Boruto kembali membuka mulutnya menunggu Sarada memasukan sesendok nasi lagi. Sarada pun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau belum bisa makan sendiri?!"

"Ayolah. Beberapa sendok lagi. Nanggung, nasinya sudah mau habis."

Sarada berdiri. "Aku sibuk. Kau lanjutkan sendiri. Kalau sudah taruh saja di sini, nanti aku bawa." Ia pun berjalan menuju sudut rangan. Menggelar kantung tidurnya lalu tidur di atasnya.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah berlayar cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di pelabuhan Negara api. Pelabuhan tempat mereka berlabuh kali ini berbeda dengan pelabuhan tempat mereka menuju negeri Andasi. Ini adalah pelabuhan besar milik Konoha. Berjarak sekitar 10 Km dari desa. Untuk transportasi, pelabuhan ini sudah bisa diakses oleh kereta api.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan ibuku!" kata Boruto.

"Tapi misi kita belum selesai Boruto. Kita harus melapor dulu pada paman Shikamaru."

Setelah mendapatkan tiket, mereka pun pulang ke desa dengan menaiki kereta. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu hingga 20 menit hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah Stasiun terdekat dengan pusat pemerintahan desa, gedung Hokage.

Malam itu keadaan desa sedang mendung. Udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dan lembap. Namun aktivitas di desa masih cukup ramai. Memang tidaklah lama mereka meninggalkan desa, tapi serasa mereka sudah cukup rindu dengan lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, Konohamaru mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Namun yang mereka dapat hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Shikamaru sedang tidak berada di kantor Hokage.

"Mungkin paman Shikamaru sedang mengurus urusan lain."

"Kalau begitu kita lapor besok saja. Sekarang mari pulang dan beristirahat."

"Kenapa sih para penjaga tidak memberitahu kalau paman Shikamaru sedang tidak di sini," gerutu Sarada.

[]=[]=[]

Di suatu tempat di bawah tanah. Terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berjalan dengan memegang sebuah obor. Lorong yang mereka lewati saat ini memang gelap. Namun jauh di depan mereka terdapat ruangan yang terang benderang.

"Semua lorong dan ruangan yang ada di persembunyian ini gelap, tidak ada penerangan. Bahkan kamar untuk kita beristirahat pun tidak layak di sebut kamar," keluh Naruto.

"Ini bukan penginapan kelas satu. Ini persembunyian sekaligus laboratorium yang sudah terbengkalai. Persembunyian ini sudah ada sejak lama bahkan sebelum kita lahir. Tempat ini menjadi laboratorium penelitian Orochimaru sewaktu masih menjadi bagian dari Shinobi Konoha," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi syukurnya di tempat ini ada temanmu itu. Berkat dia, luka-luka kita sekarang sudah pulih."

Mereka tiba di satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki penerangan berupa lampu listrik. Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat Karin sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barang laboratorium.

"Karin. Apa kau sudah mau meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kalian juga pergi sebab Juugo akan menghancurkan tempat ini sebentar lagi."

"Hey Karin. Terima kasih ya. Karena berkat kau kami sekarang sudah pulih."

"Sama-sama, tuan Hokage. Tapi" Katin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Tapi gigitan Anda menyakitkan. Aku minta ganti rugi karena gigi taring tuan Hokage sudah membuat kulitku bolong," katanya.

"Huh! Maaf." Naruto mengambil dempetnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau gigi taringku bisa setajam itu." Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Karin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan desa."

"Sekarang? Masih gelap Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mau berbaring lagi. aku sudah cukup tidur. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, ya sudah. Kau pulang sendiri," Sasuke mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan persembunyian itu.

"Huuft." Naruto mendengus. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyusul Sasuke. "Kau benar. Aku harus segera pulang. Lagi pula kita bisa mengembangkan Informasi dari Ibiko itu dengan lebih baik di desa."

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto memperhatikan bulan yang sedang dalam fase purnama. Karena ia sedang berada jauh dari pemukiman, cahaya bulan itu menerangi jalan yang dilewati olehnya.

[]=[]=[]

Hinata memasuki kamar putranya. Ketika pintu kamar putranya itu ia buka, tampak Boruto masih tertidur pulas. Jam dinding kala itu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, namun Boruto masih pulas tertidur. Ini sudah hampir melewati waktu sarapan. Semua keputusan ada ditangan Hinata saat ini. Apakah ia akan membangunkan putranya atau membiarkannya beristirahat. Hinata tahu, misi Boruto adalah misi rank B terlama pertama bagi tim putranya. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan hingga tertidur sangat pulas.

Harusnya Boruto sudah terlalu banyak tidur sehingga tidak mungkin masih tertidur pulas hari ini. Namun Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa memutuskan untuk membiarkan putranya itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Untuk memastikan sang putra mendapat pasokan udara yang segar, ia membuka lebar jendela kamar. Ia mendekati putranya dan langsung mengelus-elus kepala Boruto. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar Boruto. Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi putra kesayangan ibu. Andaikan ayahmu juga ada di sini. Pasti ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama," ucap Hinata dengan nada sangat pelan. Hinata mengecup dahi putranya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sambil menunggu Boruto terbangun, Hinata meluangkan waktu untuk mengajar Himawari. Sebentar lagi anak termuda pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata itu akan memasuki dunia akademi. Mendapat ilmu dasar dari rumah seperti ini akan sangat mempermudahnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang akan ia dapat di akademi. Berbeda dengan Boruto, Himawari terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk belajar. Maklum saja, keinginannya adalah untuk menjadi Shinobi seperti kakaknya. Namun ia tidak ingin bodoh seperti kakaknya. Kenapa Himawari menganggap kakaknya bodoh? Tentu saja karena ia sering mendengar kata itu dilontarkan Sarada kepada Boruto.

Bel jam yang menandakan kini telah memasuki pukul 10 telah berbunyi. Himawari menutup bukunya. "Terima kasih bu. Sudah mau menemani Himawari belajar."

"Sudah kewajiban ibu, sayang. Sekarang lebih baik kau bermain bersama temanmu. Ibu mau memasak makan siang," kata Hinata.

Setelah putrinya pergi, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Dibukanya kulkas dan dikeluarkannya berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat makan siang. Tangan wanita yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga itu sangat ahli meracik bumbu untuk keperluan memasaknya. Tak lama kemudian aroma tumisan melambung tinggi dan memenuhi dapur. Dan sepertinya aroma dari bumbu yang ditumis itu telah mengganggu mata Boruto yang baru saja terbangun.

Matanya tak kuasa untuk berada didapur lebih lama lagi. Begitu urusannya di kamar mandi selesai, dengan cepat Boruto berlari menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Namun ibunya belum menyadari jika Boruto sudah terbangun. Mungkin karena terlalu keasyikan masak.

Ketika sedang asyik menonton, tiba-tiba saja perutnya keroncongan. Rasa lapar yang ia rasakan saat ini membuat dirinya tersiksa. "Kenapa kau lapar begini sih, perut." Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat semalam.

 **Flashback.**

 _Ketika aku pulang, ibu dan Himawari pun menyambutku. Ibu maupun Hinata penasaran dengan misi yang kujalani. Jadi aku ceritakan garis besarnya saja. Ketika selesai mandi, ibuku bertanya._

" _Kau mau makan apa, Boruto?"_

" _Tidak usah bu. Aku tidak lapar. Besok pagi saja baru aku makan." setelah itu aku pun menuju kamar dan tidur. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Sudah lama kau tidak tidur di kasurku yang empuk ini._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Ia melihat ke arah dapur. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ibunya telah selesai membuat makan siang. sementara tubuhnya sudah lemas karena lapar. "Kalau aku tahu akan bangun kesiangan, lebih baik tadi malam aku makan. Kenapa sih dengan tubuhku ini? Tiba-tiba saja lapar," kata Boruto mengeluh.

Dengan tubuh yang lemas ia berjalan menuju dapur. Aroma masakan tercium begitu sedap. Rasa laparnya seketika memuncak. Namun sang ibu masih belum selesai menyiapkan makanan. Jadi Boruto memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya sementara.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Boruto. Tidurmu pulas sekali. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa tidur sepulas ini."

Hinata mulai melakukan finishing terhadap makan siang yang ia buat. "Kau lapar kan, Boruto?"

Hinata menaruh semua menu makan siang di atas meja. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan piring untuk putranya. Ketika hendak duduk dan menemani putranya makan, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka. "Siapa ya yang datang. Apa Himawari sudah pulang," kata Hinata lalu kembali Berdiri untuk mengecek.

Boruto di kejutkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya yang nampak lesu bersama Hinata di dapur. "Aroma masakannya enak," kata Naruto dengan nada lesu.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan, Naruto?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin mandi dan tidur. Aku minta tolong untuk mengurus barang-barang bawaanku yang ada di ruang tamu."

"Baiklah Naruto. Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat lesu. Akan kubelikan vitamin."

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata di depan putranya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Melihat itu, Boruto sedikit merasa ilfil. Seketika itu juga ia berpaling dan menyantap makanannya. Boruto makan dengan lahap. Bahkan tak hanya habis sepiring nasi, namun setidaknya ia menghabiskan 2 piring. Bukan hanya karena lapar, tapi masakan ibunya ini sangat enak. Ayahnya pasti menyesal karena tidak mencicipi makanan buatan Hinata siang ini.

[]

[]

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya kelamaan. Mohon maklumi ya, saat ini saya masih melaksanakan ujian semester. Jadi lebih fokus belajar. Dan lagi saya juga memiliki tugas untuk membuat novel sebagai tugas akhir semester.

Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan.

Sedikit info, di chapter berikutnya, saya berencana untuk membuat cerita ini langsung ke to the point. Artinya konflik dengan Raiken akan di mulai. Saya berharap apapun yang nanti saya sajikan tidak membuat kalian menjadi tidak menyukai cerita ini. Ini adalah cerita saya. Apapun yang saya ceritakan adalah hasil pemikiran saya. Itu semua semata untuk menghibur kalian, para pembaca ceritaku. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, terimalah dengan lapang dada.

See you next time.


	13. Sesuatu Yang Buruk

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **[]**

 _Taufiq879 Fanfiction_

 **[]**

 **Title : Uzumaki Destiny**

 **[]**

 **Bab 13**

 **Sesuatu Yang Buruk**

 **[]**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Utama : Adventure & Friendship**

 **Karakter Utama : [Boruto &Sarada] [Naruto&Hinata] [Sasuke&Sakura]**

 **[]**

 **Rate : T+ (16+)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan menjadi OOC, Typo kemungkinan ada, Canon namun akan ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyimpang dari seri aslinya, dan OC pasti ada.**

 **:**

 **==::[][][][]::==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Naruto POV**

Menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam melalui jendela rumah bukanlah hal yang sering kulakukan. Terlebih lagi dalam keadaan memeluk seorang perempuan berparas cantik yang sudah cukup lama menyandang nama Uzumaki.

Dari sini, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara tengah malam yang menusuk kulitku. Namun, Hinata masih saja terlihat tenang dan nyaman menatapi bintang-bintang di langit malam tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya udara luar.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga meletakan daguku di bahunya seraya berbisik, "hei, Hinata. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Tangannya menyentuh lembut kedua punggung tanganku. "Selama kau memelukku begini, aku tidak akan pernah kedinginan, Naruto."

Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat senyuman Hinata. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia malam itu. Terlebih lagi ketika aku melihat senyuman itu, rasanya bagai aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Namun, "Air mata!" batinku panik ketika kusadari mata Hinata sembab. Seketika hatiku seperti terkoyak akan hal itu.

"Hi—" bibirku di tahan oleh jarinya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Di dunia yang sudah sedamai ini, masih ada saja orang yang ingin membunuhmu." Air matanya menitik semakin cepat.

"Huufft. Sepertinya Sasuke benar. aku seharusnya tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Sekarang aku sangat menyesal karena telah membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Aku minta maaf, Hinata."

Tangan Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Sekarang aku lebih lagi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Hinata jauh lebih khawatir bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Pastinya akan lebih baik kalau aku merahasiakannya. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk melepas pelukanku. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Hinata menangis dengan keras sambil memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir di dadaku. Aku memeluk Hinata untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kututup mataku dan mengingat pertemuanku dengan Sasuke siang tadi.

 **Flashback.**

Siang itu di ruanganku. Aku dan Sasuke sedikit melakukan perbincangan yang sangat penting mengenai Raiken.

"Kau sudah membaca laporan yang diberikan tim divisi penyelidik kan, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja. Aku membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuruh mereka menyerahkannya padamu. Bisa dikatakan aku cukup terkejut sewaktu membacanya."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. "Selain fakta bahwa makhluk hitam atau Ibiko itu lebih kuat dari Zetsu meskipun sama-sama berasal dari Shinju meskipun lebih tepatnya kalau Zetsu dalam perang itu terbuat dari sel Hashirama. Namun pada dasarnya Zetsu terdahulu itu diciptakan oleh Kaguya dengan memakai tubuh korban Tsukoyomi dengan bantuan Shinju. Aku juga cukup terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa Ibiko sama sekali tidak memiliki Chakra."

"Hn. Jika saja kita tidak mendengar semua perkataan Ibiko di kuil itu dan melakukan penelitian lebih dalam mengenai Ibiko yang berhasil kita bawa ke desa, kita mungkin tidak akan menyadari hal ini." Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa yang tersedia di ruangan ini.

"Ibiko di ciptakan oleh Raiken dengan memakai kulit Shinju dan ditenagai oleh sihirnya. Itulah kenapa Ibiko jauh lebih kuat dari Zetsu." Aku memutar kursi ke arah jendela lalu bersandar dan menikmati pemandangan desa dari sana.

"Raiken akan menjadi musuh terburuk kita, Naruto. Aku sudah bisa mentafsir seberapa besar kekuatan sihir itu. Sihir adalah kekuatan terkuat yang aku ketahui. Bahkan meskipun kita memakai Senjutsu pun, kecil kemungkinan untuk menang." Kulihat Sasuke berdiri dari sofa itu dan melihat lengan kirinya yang sudah tidak ada. "Mungkin dengan kekuatan Rikudou kita bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menang."

"Kekuatan Rikudou? Tapi bukankah kekuatan itu sekarang—"

"Itulah masalahnya." Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Kita sudah memakai sebagian besar kekuatan Rikudou sewaktu melawan Kaguya. Bahkan kekuatan Rikudou kita hampir lenyap saat menyegel Kaguya."

"Sisa kekuatan Rikudou yang kita miliki pun menghilang bersamaan saat lengan kita hancur dalam pertarungan itu, ya kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mendekatiku dan berdiri di sampingku. "Kita tidak memiliki harapan menang jika bertarung hanya memanfaatkan Chakra dan Senjutsu. Bahkan kemungkinan besar Rinnegganku tidak akan membawa pengaruh yang besar dalam pertarungan. Ini sudah takdir Naruto. Mungkin saja kisah kita hanya sampai di sini. Begitu Raiken datang, semua akan berakhir. Ingatlah apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Dan keinginan Raiken itu akan membuat kita—"

"Cukup! Sasuke! Aku tahu apa maksudmu!" Aku termenung mendengar perkataan sahabatku itu. Aura putus asa Sasuke benar-benar kuat hari ini. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada harapan untuk mengalahkan Raiken. Ketika aku melihat kedua telapak tanganku, aku menjadi kesal dan langsung mengepal tanganku dengan kuat. "Memiliki kekuatan yang besar maka kita pun akan memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Oi Sasuke, dengarkan! Jika sampai kita tewas dalam pertempuran kali ini, maka Raiken akan menjadi sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa jadi istri kita, anak kita, teman-teman kita, para penduduk desa di semua negara akan dijadikan budak oleh Raiken. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Semangatmu memang besar seperti biasanya. Jangan lupakan aku. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura dan Sarada dijadikan budak oleh makhluk asing itu. Kita harus mengerahkan semua kekuatan untuk melawannya. Meskipun jika nantinya kita kalah, setidaknya kita sudah memberinya pelajaran tentang betapa kuatnya seorang Shinobi."

"Yosh! Aku suka semangatmu, Sasuke." Semangat Sasuke itu telah membuatku lebih bersemangat lagi. Sangat jarang aku melihat Sasuke seperti ini. "Kita harus menyusun taktik pertarungan yang baik untuk melawannya."

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Sebaiknya jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata dan Sakura."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau mau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura yang dirundung kekhawatiran. Kau pikir bagaimana jadinya perasaan istri kita kalau tahu bahwa kita akan melawan musuh yang sangat kuat. Bahkan kemungkinan tewas dalam pertarungan sangatlah besar."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau memang benar. Tapi aku berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika kita memberi tahu istri kita. Cukup mereka, jangan anak-anak kita. Cukup sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Aku merasa kalau kita berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat, itu akan menjadi sumber kekuatan kita untuk tetap hidup sebelum kembali kepada pangkuan istri kita dengan selamat. Janji merupakan harapan dan harapan bisa diubah menjadi kekuatan."

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. "Meski penjelasanmu itu amburadul, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika aku tidak bisa menafsirkan maksudmu." Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya pada tembok. "Namun aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya kita memang harus memberitahukan hal ini pada istri kita." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. "Aku akan pulang."

"Sasuke!" langkah Sasuke terhenti kala kusebut namanya. "Kau masih ingat pertarungan besar kita di lembah kematian?"

"Hn. Kau adalah lawan yang sanga tangguh. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir pun kau masih terlihat tangguh."

"Itu karena janji untuk membawamu pulang yang kubuat dengan diriku, Sakura, Itachi, dan semua teman-teman kita. Tanpa janji itu, tidak mungkin saat ini kita berdua berdiri di tempat ini."

Sasuke diam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari ruanganku. "Akan kukatakan pada Sakura. Sebaiknya kau juga mengatakannya!"

 **Akhir Flashback**

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan air mata Hinata akan berhenti. Tapi yang kuharap tidak akan pernah berakhir adalah pelukan kami ini. Tapi itu mustahil karena semua yang memiliki awal pasti memiliki akhir. Tepat ketika jam berdetak pada pukul 12.00, Hinata mengakhiri tangisannya. Hinata mulai melepas pelukannya. Keadaan menjadi canggung untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Hinata berkata:

"Naruto. Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan kembali ke rumah ini demi Boruto, Himawari, dan aku."

Aku meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Mencium lembut tangan itu seraya membuat posisi layaknya ingin melamar wanita berambut Indigo itu. "Aku berjanji, Hinata."

 _Secara tiba-tiba aku berada di alam bawah sadar. Tepatnya di hadapan Kurama._

" _Naruto bodoh. Kau paham kan bagaimana situasinya?"_

" _Sangat paham. Musuh kita kali ini adalah pencipta Charka dan juga menciptakan Shinju. Aku yakin dia lebih kuat dari Kaguya dan kakek Rikudou. Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk kalah darinya dan membiarkan kau diambil olehnya. Karena aku yakin hal itu tidak hanya akan membuatku tewas, tapi juga akan membuat dunia ini dikuasai olehnya."_

" _Hmmm. Semakin tua kau semakin bijak. Aku masih belum mengerti, apa kau ini nekat atau bodoh. Tetapi, akan aku bantu kau sekuat kemampuanku."_

 _Aku menunjukkan senyumanku pada Kurama seraya berkata "terima kasih, Kurama."_

 **[]==[]==[]**

Di sebuah tempat yang berada di wilayah hutan Konoha. Seseorang sedang berbaring di atas rumput menatap langit. Dengan berlindung pada bayangan pohon, ia tidak merasakan teriknya sinar matahari siang itu. Sebuah hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu. "Ini memang hari terbaik untuk bersantai."

"Oi! Boruto! sampai kapan kau mau bermalas-malasan! Kita harus mulai latihan!"

Seketika suasana hati Boruto berubah kala mendengar suara nyaring seorang gadis bermarga Uchiha yang sudah lama menjadi rekan satu timnya.

"Aku lagi malas latihan hari ini. Lagi pula buat apa latihan kalau Sensei tidak ada. Hari ini cuacanya sedang bagus, suhunya nyaman dan langit nampak cerah, serta anginnya pun berhembus tanpa henti. Sayang jika hari ini dilewatkan hanya untuk latihan."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Boruto. Ujian Chunin tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. setiap kali diadakan ujian, pesertanya menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin segera lulus menjadi Genin dan melakukan misi-misi yang hebat. Lagi pula kita harus mulai berlatih bersama Mitsuki yang sudah lama tidak berada di tim kita."

Seseorang berpakaian terdiri dari kemeja longgar dua ikatan kimono dengan lengan mengepul, diikat dengan sabuk bergaya Ono tebal terlihat berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sarada. Bersama mereka menatap Boruto. Tatapan mata yang tajam terlihat dari cara Sarada memandang Boruto. Di sisi lain, Mitsuki tersenyum ke arah Boruto seraya berkata, "Kalian berdua ternyata sedikit berubah."

"Jadi Mitsuki, apakah urusanmu bersama ayahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Boruto. Ia terpaksa bangun kala dihampiri oleh Mitsuki.

"Hmph, bila di katakan selesai sih tidak mungkin. Tapi karena orang yang bertugas mengawasi ayahku sudah sembuh, Hokage memintaku untuk kembali. Dan ayahku sendiri menyuruhku lebih banyak berlatih agar bisa mengimbangi kekuatan kalian berdua," kata Mitsuki.

Boruto dan Misuki terlihat sibuk berbicara sehingga Sarada merasa diabaikan oleh temannya itu. Bahkan karena terlalu serius, Mitsuki sampai ikut duduk di samping Boruto. Sarada benar-benar dicampakkan oleh mereka berdua.

Meskipun Sarada menatap mereka berdua dengan kesal, tatapannya itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak sebab tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari tatapan tajam gadis Uchiha itu. Pada akhirnya Sarada pun menyerah untuk mengajak Boruto berlatih.

"Baiklah kalau hari ini kalian mau bersantai. Hari ini tim Konohamaru akan merayakan kepulangan Mitsuki. Ayo kita makan siang di restoran Yakiniku. Dan yang akan membayar adalah Boruto!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Boruto menatap Sarada dengan heran. "Eeeh! Kenapa aku?"

"Karena pagi ini bibi Hinata bilang kau menerima sejumlah uang dari ayahmu."

"M-Menang benar sih. T-Tapi itu kan untuk membeli game terbaru yang akan keluar bulan ini. Lagi pula harusnya kau yang membayar karena kau yang membuat rencana dadakan itu."

"Jadi kau keberatan? Apa kau tidak mau menyambut kepulangan rekan tim kita? Kukira kau itu orang yang setia kawan, Boruto." Sarada terus menerus memberi tekanan pada Boruto. Ini semua ia lakukan karena kesal dan ingin memberi Boruto pelajaran.

Sementara Boruto dan Sarada berdebat, Mitsuki hanya bisa menonton, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan selalu memberikan jalan tengah untuk perdebatan mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin disambut seperti itu. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin makan di sana?" Mitsuki mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Mari kita patungan."

"M-Mitsuki! Kau penyelamat keuanganku!" kata Boruto seraya memeluk Mitsuki.

"Baiklah jika kau yang menginginkannya, Mitsuki." Sarada pun memberikan sejumlah uang pada Boruto. "Tapi kekurangannya kau yang bayar."

"Kalau begini aku tidak keberatan."

Setelah itu, tepat pada siang harinya mereka pergi menuju restoran Yakiniku terdekat. Setelah memesan dan menunggu untuk beberapa saat, pesanan mereka pun tiba.

Aroma daging yang sedang di bakar memenuhi tempat itu. Mereka bertiga makan dengan nikmat.

"Wah, ternyata Yakiniku di tempat ini enak ya," kata Boruto,

"Aku setuju. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku makan di sini," kata Sarada.

"Di Otogakure, ada restoran Yakiniku yang rasanya lebih enak dari ini."

"Benarkah?" Sejenak Boruto berhenti makan untuk mendengar cerita Mitsuki.

"Ya. Tapi karena satu-satunya restoran Yakiniku yang ada di Otogakure, tempat itu terlalu ramai sehingga kalau kau tidak memesan tempat sebelumnya, kau tidak akan bisa makan di sana."

"Sepertinya merepotkan, lalu berapa kali kau—" Boruto tiba-tiba terhenti kala Sarada berkata, "Boruto, dagingmu gosong!"

"Ohh. Gawat!" Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya dan menyayangkan keteledorannya yang mengakibatkan daging yang ia bakar beberapa menit yang lalu telah tampak hitam dan sama sekali tidak mengundang nafsu makan. Yang lebih menyedihkan bukan hanya 1, melainkan ada sekitar 5 daging yang gosong. Dan terlebih lagi itu potongan daging terakhirnya.

"Kau boleh mengambil 2 dagingku kalau kau mau, Boruto," kata Sarada.

"Kau boleh ambil punyaku juga, Boruto." ucap Mitsuki.

Boruto pun mengambil salah satu daging Sarada yang sedang di bakar. Namun tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah gempa berskala kecil. Gempa itu menyebabkan minuman mereka tumpah ke meja dan bahkan daging yang sudah Boruto pegang dengan sumpitnya terjatuh ke lantai saat ia hendak memakannya.

"Gempat ini? Perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak?" ucap Sarada.

"Kukira hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini," kata Mitsuki.

"Hmm. Rasanya seperti Chakra dalam tubuhku bergejolak."

Seorang pelayan di restoran itu berteriak. "Semua tetap tenang. Ini hanya gempa kecil." Meskipun itu percuma saja karena semua pelanggan tetap tenang. Bahkan sebagian besar dari pelanggan saat ini adalah seorang Shinobi.

"Perasaan ini"

"Ini aneh"

"Ini bukan gempa biasa."

"Yang benar saja. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk."

"Merepotkan sekali. Padahal hari ini aku mau bersantai. Tapi sekarang aku harus melapor pada Hokage."

"Aku akan ikut. Tapi setelah semua daging ini kuhabiskan."

"Padahal sedang gempa dan kita semua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi kau malah asyik makan."

Setidaknya itulah apa yang diucapkan para Shinobi di restoran itu.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi menemui ayahku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kukatakan mengenai gempa ini."

"Apapun yang kau rasakan, kami juga merasakannya."

"Benarkah. Apa kalian merasa bahwa Chakra kalian berhenti untuk sesaat dan mengalir dengan sangat cepat."

"Kupikir itulah yang menyebabkan sensasi aneh ini. Tapi kekuatan apa yang bisa menyebabkan ini semua." Sarada terlihat berpikir.

"Aku yakin tuan Hokage ketujuh tahu."

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada orang dewasa. Kita hanya perlu Menunggu."

"Kau tahukan Sarada. Aku orangnya seperti apa. Akan kucari tahu dengan menguping pembicaraan mereka." Boruto melemparkan dompetnya ke Sarada dan berlari keluar toko secepat kilat.

"Boruto! itu berbahaya."

"Sarada. Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Mitsuki. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya memperhatikan Boruto. Jika sampai ia ketahuan aku akan menolongnya."

Mitsuki pun berlari mengejar Boruto meninggalkan Sarada sendirian di toko itu.

[]=[]=[]

"Naruto! Naruto! Sadarlah!"

Terlihat, sang Hokage ketujuh sedang terbaring lemas di lantai. Sasuke berusaha menyadarkannya dengan memukul dan menampar pipi pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hey. Sadarlah! Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan sewaktu gempa?"

Seseorang membuka jendela dan masuk.

"Sakura. Kau cepat sekali. Tapi kenapa kau harus lewat jendela?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Saat kau menelepon bahkan Naruto pingsan, aku cepat-cepat datang ke sini." Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sekilas ia memperhatikan kotak makan siang yang ada di meja.

"Bento! Apa tadi Hinata kesini?"

"Hn. Tapi itu sebelum Naruto pingsan. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa Hinata ke sini."

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak di depan gerbang masuk gedung Hokage, Boruto sedang bersembunyi dan memperhatikan sekitar. Ia melihat beberapa orang penting di desa memasuki gedung Hokage. Bahkan ia juga melihat Ibunya. Di depan gerbang pun terlihat banyak penjaga. Semua itu membuatnya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Sial. Kalau begini tidak akan mudah untuk menguping."

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah tiang listrik di dekatnya. Di sana, ada sebuah brosur yang tertempel foto Kakashi sang Hokage keenam. Sebuah senyum licik pun tampak di wajah Boruto.

[]=[]=[]

Di sebuah gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung pemerintahan Konoha alias gedung Hokage, Mitsuki dan Sarada sedang mencari keberadaan Boruto dengan teropong.

"Aku sudah mencari kesemua sudut, tapi aku tidak menemukan Boruto." kata Mitsuki.

"Sama. Ehh ngomng-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa punya benda seperti ini. Bukankah ini benda khusus ini tidak dijual bebas."

"Ini milik paman Suigetsu. Aku meminjamnya. Karena dia mata-mata ayahku, dia punya banyak alat seperti ini," kata Mitsuki.

Setelah itu, mereka pun terus mencari Boruto. Mereka sangat berharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa memperburuk citra tim Konohamaru.

Sarada cukup terkejut kala melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di sana. Terlebih lagi melihat sang Hokage ketujuh sedang pingsan. Di sana ada beberapa orang penting yang sedang menunggu sadarnya Naruto. Mulai dari mantan Hokage keenam, Shikamaru, ketua ANBU-Sai, bahkan Istri Hokage pun ada di sana.

Naruto terlihat mulai sadarkan diri. Hal itu membuat Hinata dan Sakura bahagia.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto."

Naruto terlihat terduduk diam dengan syok. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto."

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Saat gempa itu, aku merasakan kekuatan asing yang aneh. Chakraku menjadi tidak stabil dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran."

"Jangan-jangan, orang itu sudah dekat," kata Sakura.

"Menurut analisaku, Raiken memancarkan gelombang sihir bertekanan tinggi ke bumi. Hal itu membuat terjadinya guncangan ini. Terlebih lagi, gelombang sihir itu membuat Chakra dalam tubuh semua Shinobi menjadi tidak stabil. Menurutku, mereka yang memiliki jumlah Chakra yang besar akan sangat merasakan gelombang itu. Di sini, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki Chakra terbesar adalah Naruto. Karena hal itu, ia merasakan efek yang lebih buruk dari yang kita alami sehingga membuatnya pingsan."

Semua yang diruangan itu tampak tegang. Mereka semua memahami keadaan ini. Namun, Kakashi terlihat bingung dan mencoba menganalisa situasi.

"Tuan Hokage keenam, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Seketika, Kakashi menjadi panik. "Anu. Eto. Kurasa ini sudah memasuki fase yang gawat." Tingkah Kakashi telah membuat semua orang diruangan itu bingung. Naruto seketika memperhatikan Kakashi dengan seksama.

Mata Naruto pun berubah. Sepertinya dia sudah memakai mode Senjutsu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Boruto!" kata Naruto dengan keras.

Boruto yang sedang menyamar sebagai Kakashi pun terguncang karena kaget. Sang ayah cukup hebat untuk menganalisa Chakra seseorang jika memakai Senjutsu. Boruto yang masih dalam mode penyamaran pun mengambil langkah mundur. Namun sayangnya, aksinya itu di gagalkan oleh Sai. "Boruto, yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kejahatan berat. Ayahmu mungkin harus menghukummu."

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Yare-yare. Maaf. Apa aku terlambat?" Kakashi yang asli pun masuk. Matanya melotot ke arah kembaran dirinya. Boruto yang sudah terlalu panik pun tidak bisa mempertahankan jurusnya sehingga ia kembali ke wujud aslinya. Kakashi pun nampak terkejut. "Ternyata kau yang menyamar sebagai diriku ya, Boruto," ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi senyum yang nampak begitu menakutkan bagi Boruto.

"P-Paman Kakashi, m-maaf."

Sementara itu di luar.

"B-B-Boruto!" Sarada pun nampak terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa Kakashi yang bertingkah aneh itu sebenarnya adalah Boruto.

"Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat masalah yang sangat besar. Kalau sudah begini, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Bodoh! Boruto Bodoh!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. "Ya ampun. Sepertinya kalian pun akan terkena masalah yang sama dengan bocah di dalam ruangan itu."

Sarada bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu. Perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Seorang ANBU berjubah putih dengan topeng berbentuk kucing adalah yang ia liat.

Mitsuki menyimpan teropongnya. "Sepertinya kita akan menyusul Boruto. ANBU Konoha itu memang hebat,"

"Agar hukuman kalian tidak terlalu berat, bagaimana kalau kalian menyerahkan diri dan ikut denganku," kata ANBU itu.

Sarada dan Misuki hanya bisa mengangguk.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

Wah, apa ada yang masih menunggu. Maaf ya karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Kuharap Chapter ini lebih baik dan lebih seru dari Chapter sebelumnya.

Semoga saja kualitas tulisan saya sudah berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Saya nantikan setiap komentar kalian ya.


End file.
